Hi
by neko-nya
Summary: Krad was a normal kid with a normal life until everything messed up and blew up in his face and now he's stuck with the 'blew up in his face' part...how will he survive? DarkxKrad, DaixSat
1. Prologue

Hi

Prologue:

Krad let out a yawn as he stretched and got out of bed. It was scorching hot in his room, this was partly due to the fact that it was near noon and the sun was at its peak and partly due to the fact that it was still summer. He headed to the washroom where he brushed his teeth and combed his hair and freshened up for another boring day. Sighing, he mentally waved goodbye to another summer. And with school starting in a couple days, it was only a matter of time before his new uniform came. It'd been awhile since his last house burnt down, and he had been staying at an apartment which his parents had rented at the last minute for him until he moved into his new school's dormitory anyways. His parents were hard to locate as they were constantly trotting the globe, doing business as usual. The result of this was that he found himeslf constantly tossed from the care of one relative to another. And this year, despite his plan to live in dorms, he was still technically under the care of an uncle he rarely saw.

Grabbing eggs from the fridge, he twirled them around before setting them down to crack them one by one into the bowl where he proceeded to beat them up and poured them into the frying pan, listening to them sizzle with his toothbrush still in his mouth. Their sizzling cries were soon left unnoticed by the blond when the doorbell rang. Golden eyes blinked sleepily as he went and answered the door in his pajamas, which consisted of an oversized cream colored shirt with orange boxers.

When he opened the door, he saw the mailman dude, guy, whatever. Did he care? No. Did the mailman dude, guy, whatever care? No. Did he realize that he was still in his pajamas? No. Did the mailman dude, guy, whatever care? Possibly, but either way, he didn't show it, otherwise it'd look unprofessional and oh no, that wouldn't be good, not good at all. In fact, it could result in something so bad that he could actually get fired…well maybe not _fired_, but he'd get a bad reputation as a 'PJ-hater' and no one liked those.

Anyways, they stared at each other for a long while with neither love nor compassion in the stare. It was more like an _oh __dear __god __someone __say __something __or __so __shoot __me __now to end this awkwardness_ stare. And so, Krad, being more or less the breaker of silence, decided to say something. It was simply the very word that usually started conversations, and took some of the tension out of heavy silence. Taking the toothbrush out of his mouth, he spoke. "Hi."

Now 'hi', has many synonyms, like hello, good afternoon, good morning, good day, good whatever, hey, what's up, what up, how's it hanging, and etcetera. Translate those into different languages and there'd be even more ways to greet someone. So basically, there are millions of ways to say hi, most of which are universal.

The parcel man or mailman dude, guy, whatever looked at the parcel in his hand and stated in a very strong and clear voice, "Is there a…" he glanced down at the name again just to make sure he wasn't reading the wrong line, "Krad Hikari here?"

The blonde raised a brow, and gave him the _does it look like I have a flatmate or something _look. But since he was relatively polite, he nodded. Now he would've said something if it weren't for the toothbrush he'd stuffed back into his mouth earlier. The mailman, who will now officially be known as 'the mailman', gave him a funny look as though in disbelief for some odd reason. Krad sighed and once again had to remove the toothbrush from his mouth to ask the mailman, "Yes?"

That seemed to get the mailman's brain going again. "Um…yes, there's a package for Krad Hikari, which is _you_…is it not?"

"Yes, that's me…" Did his brain implode or something?

"Well then," The mailman straightened his uniform and handed him the parcel in his hand, "Here's your parcel then. Please sign here."

The blonde gave him one last suspicious look before taking the clipboard and signing it, "Thanks…"

"Thank you and have a nice day."

"You too…"

Krad gave the parcel one of his more thoughtful looks. It was probably the uniform for his new school. What a joyous event, he thought to himself sarcastically. Throwing the package onto the table rather carelessly, he went back to his no longer sizzling eggs. In fact, they were burnt, so completely burnt that no normal human being would be able to digest them properly. Frowning, he glared at the stove, "Damn, I guess I have to make more."

Throwing the poor pitch black eggs out, he grabbed another pair who eventually met the same doom of the frying pan. Only this time, they didn't get thrown into the garbage, because they weren't burnt. The blond scooped the eggs out of the frying pan with his trusty spatula and onto a plate while he threw everything else into the sink. Placing the plate on the table next to the package, he headed off to set his toothbrush down.

* * *

After awhile, he finally headed back to the eggs which were now on the table along with his fork. Sitting down, he began to eat in silence. Letting out a yawn, he looked idly at the parcel. The only conclusion he drew from it was that it was clearly a box. Krad stared at it for a rather long time until he finally decided to open it. There was a card attached to it, but he tossed it out without reading it. It was probably useless information anyhow. Then finally, lifting the lid open, his eyes widened.

A moment later a yell could be heard throughout the building.

"What is this!"

* * *

Nya~

And kablamo! Another fic is up! After much arguing with myself, I decided to post this up deciding that it was way too much fun to pass up on XD Can you guess what's happening to Krad:) -smiles innocently- Actually I'm currently spazzing at thin air...why? Because my computer won't start up, my computer which has everything in it I have to use my sister's computer...without her knowing. Yea...if I don't update for awhile, you all know what happened...I'm going to have a breakdown if everything gets deleted o.o noooooo...


	2. Chapter 01

Hi

Chapter 01:

Inside the box laid a skirt. Not just _any_ skirt though; it was the uniform for Azumano High school for _girls_ for some reason. The blond didn't know what else to do but to stare at it in horror. Actually, it was beyond horror, but that's understandable for a guy who just received a girl's uniform, in more cases than not anyways. "What is this?"

There was a long moment of silence before Krad picked up the card which he had tossed away but a moment ago. Flipping it right side up, he read the name it was addressed to multiple times.

_"To Miss Krad Hikari…"_

At least that explained why the mailman was staring at him so strangely. He didn't dwell on the thought. Crumpling up the piece of paper and tossing it aside once more, he headed over to the phone and dialed the number to the school. A moment later the phone was picked up by someone, _"…hello?"_

* * *

Unfortunately, he had no luck in the matter. No amount of whining, complaining, arguing or anything seemed to help in convincing them that he was indeed, a boy. The lady on the other line chirped rather happily, _"Well now Krad-**chan,** you just go and enjoy your time at your school and don't try sneaking off to the **boys'** school."_

Then she hung up.

Krad stared at the phone in amazement. That hadn't gone the way he'd expected it to at all. He picked up the uniform and looked at it in disgust. School was starting in a couple days and he was supposed to move into his assigned dorm by then, which he honestly didn't feel like doing now, since he was going to an all _girl's_ school which meant the dorm was probably meant for _girls_ only. He paced and paced only to find that it didn't help in the least and that he should probably get more exercise since his legs were getting tired.

Sure, people had mistaken him for a girl a few times before...okay, just about everyone he came across thought he was a girl at one point, but that didn't give them the right to transfer him to an all girls' school! The blonde continued internally ranting on and on about anything and everything only to come to a very dreary conclusion: he was going to be stuck as a girl for his first year in this new high school. Bloody, bloody, bloody, bloody hell.

And since he couldn't think of anything to do that would help with the matter at hand, he began to bang his head against the wall. If he had to pretend to be a girl, that'd mean he'd have to go shopping, clothes shopping, accessory shopping, and all sorts of other kinds of shopping. He _hated_ shopping, but it couldn't be helped. For one reason or another, he found the whole staring at overpriced things extremely boring. "Why? Why? Why? Why?" He continued banging his head against the wall a few more times before stopping. The reason? It was because sooner or later, either the wall or his head was going to get dented. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm himself. "It's okay Krad. Just calm down. Breathe. I'll think of something. I will. There's no way I'm actually going to go along with this."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually going to go along with this," Krad muttered as he dragged his feet towards the dorm he was going to be staying at. Sure, he still wearing _guy_ clothes, but with some exceptions, some _under_ exceptions… It felt more awkward than it looked, or so he hoped.

He knocked on the door.

No one answered.

He knocked again.

No one answered again.

Krad frowned and knocked on the door again.

And no one answered yet again.

Brows furling, he was about to knock again when the door opened rather violently, and a girl with silvery gray hair appeared. She stared at him very intently, studying him from head to toe, which, needless to say, made him very nervous. But after a moment, she smiled, "Hi."

Unsure of how else to respond, he nodded, "…hi."

She opened the door with a happy twirl. From what he could tell, she had decided to show her school uniform off. He had to admit that it was quite cute, especially since she was actually a girl. "You must be Krad-chan! We've been expecting you! I'm Towa! You can call me Towa! I'll be your roommate this year!"

"Hi, Towa. I'm Krad, but I guess you already know that."

There was a pause, then Towa grabbed his arm and dragged him in with a grin. "Well come on in! There's no point in standing outside all day! I'll show you to your room! _Our_ room! This is going to be so much fun!" And so, off Towa dragged him. She pulled him into a room with two beds, two desks and a washroom…and a door and windows of course. "This side is your side and this side is my side, okay? This is your bed and this is my bed! This is your desk and this is my desk! Okay? Okay! Now hurry up and put your stuff down so I can go and introduce you to the other people here!"

Krad nodded and obediently let what little luggage he had fall onto the ground. Then the green eyed girl promptly continued dragging him around the dorm, which turned out to be very big, like their room, only way bigger since there were like what? Fifty million other rooms there? "Uhhh…Towa…shouldn't you…" s_top __intaking __unknown __contents_ "calm down a bit?"

"Well, it's not every day you get a new roommate now is it? I'll probably get to show you around the school too! And who knows? The boys from Azumano, the other one, there's a high school for boys only here too, they might come visit!"

The blonde nodded. _I know._ _That's the __school __I __was __**supposed **__to __go __to, __but __noooo__…__stupid __uniform __and __stupid __everything __else. Stupid lady on the phone! S__tupid __world! __If __I __go __homicidal, __it'll be __the __world's __fault!_ "I see…"

"You should see the boys there! They're _so_ amazingly good looking!" Krad avoided eye contact, he wasn't really used to having girls squeal about hot guys in front of him and _to_ him. "You'll probably see them a lot this year. I wouldn't be surprised, you look like the kind to attract their attention."

Krad frowned, was that supposed to be a good thing? "What do you mean?" _I don't get what she's talking about at all__…_

"What do I mean? Have you looked in the mirror? I mean you're gorgeous! And I meant that in a non-lezzie way since the guys are way hot and I wouldn't mind-"

"Towa-chan! Who's that? Is that your new roommate?"

"Yea! Krad-chan, meet Mizuki-chan!" Towa beamed while she pointed to her friend who had long black hair, also wearing her school uniform. Why were they all in their uniforms?

Krad shook her hand, "Krad Hikari."

"Hikari-chan, huh? Wow! Let me take a closer look at you! You're so pretty! That's not fair! I'm jealous!" Krad blinked. These girls were very outgoing, and open about their opinions, and honestly, it scared him a lot more than he dared to admit. "Geeze…now all the guys will be too busy staring at you to notice the rest of us! I bet you'll even catch Dark-sama's attention!"

"Who's Dark?"

Mizuki gasped, "What? Dark-sama? He's only _the_ hottest guy in Azumano High school for boys!"

Towa pouted, "Dai-chan's cute too!"

"But Dark-sama's _hot_!"

"Daisuke's nice!"

"So's Dark-sama!" Krad watched in amazement as the girls argued, wondering if he should stop the fight. But then suddenly, the topic was changed, "Hey Hikari-chan, are your eyes naturally that colour?"

"Yes."

The girl beamed, "That's so cool! My eyes look so boring compared to everyone else's! Pah…brown…"

"I think they look fine." He wasn't lying either.

She seemed to take the compliment to heart. "You're so nice! Come on, we have to get you around to meeting the others!"

And they did. Some of the girls were more or less on the shy side, much to Krad's relief, while others were more similar to his very enthusiastic tour guides, much to his horror. How did they even have that much energy to burn? He was about their age too, but he already felt exhausted beyond belief. They must be battery ran, he decided. How would he ever survive?

* * *

That night, he laid on his new bed and started at the ceiling. He was going to be stuck there for a year…joyous. Not to mention school started the next day, which was just what he needed: a dorm with insanely hyper girls and a school filled with maybe five times as much. _I'm __going __to __die. __I'm __going __to __die. __I'm __going __to __die. _He chanted in hsi head instead of counting sheep like a normal person. And as he chanted this in his head, his eyelids grew heavy…and fell off! No it didn't. But he _did_ fall asleep.

* * *

Golden eyes opened groggily only to get momentarily blinded by the sun. He groaned and looked around. In the other bed, Towa was still asleep. Getting out of bed, he went to take a shower and changed into his uniform. He straightened the skirt out in disgust, and then was even more disgusted when he looked in the mirror and saw that he actually _did_ look like a girl. "Oh, this is just absolutely brilliant…"

Soon after, Towa got up with a sleepy smile on her face. Her pep was simply endless. "Good morning, Krad-chan. You look great in that uniform. Do you like it? It's one of the best looking uniforms in the area."

Krad suppressed a frown at the first comment and nodded, "My old uniform looked so bland compared to this."

He was stating the truth since his old uniform had consisted of black pants and a black jacket with a white shirt underneath. And he rather liked it that way: simple and bland and made for boys. Krad pulled at the skirt again. It felt too short. He felt exposed. It was uncomfortable. He wanted fabric between his legs. His thighs felt so bare!

Towa smiled, "I'm so glad you like it! I can't believe school's starting already!"

"I can't believe it either," he mumbled.

"Oh, do you want me to walk with you to school or do you know where it is?"

"No, it's okay. I know where it is. Actually, I'm heading off right now."

"What about breakfast?"

"I think I can survive without it."

* * *

Krad marched down the street with his bag in hand. He looked up. It was a nice sunny day, too nice and too sunny for his liking. It was like the sky was mocking him for his misfortunes. He could see people walking down the street, people in uniforms like his. Well, the girls had uniforms like his while the guys had a white and red attire. The blond sighed and stared at the ground, unhappy about the fact that he was stuck in a skirt. A skirt of all things!

He was just about to go over to a random wall and start banging his head against it when he heard a "Kyu?"

Golden eyes blinked. It was coming from the alley. He hesitated. Alleys…the perfect scenario for a sexual harassment scene. He could picture it in his head: a lone male who, for some reason, was wearing a skirt wanders in and gets groped! That might even make the headlines on that week's newspapers! Krad rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and decided to check it out. Instead of a shady looking figure, he saw a white ball of fluff, "Okay…what the hell is that?"

At his comment, the white puffball uncurled itself, revealing long floppy ears and large red eyes, "Kyu?"

"That didn't answer my question. What on earth are you?"

"Kyu!"

Krad decided to stare at it while trying to decide whether it was a small dog with red eyes, a cat with floppy ears, or a rabbit with a long tail. In the end, he decided to go with the rabbit idea. The poor creature hobbled over to him in a friendly manner. Well, as friendly as an animal could be when it was hobbling. The blond could see a cut on its front paw, and it made him go 'awwww' inside. "You poor thing, how'd you get yourself hurt like that?" He took a moment to contemplate his options. "Well clearly, I can't just leave you out here to become cat or dog food, assuming you're neither of those. You _are_ a rabbit aren't you?"

"Kyu kyuu?"

"Yeah, that still doesn't answer my question. Whatever, first thing's first. Let's get your paw fixed up." He looked in his bag, he had nothing. Letting out a sigh, "Don't worry, I'm not going to go back on my word. And I don't know how I'd be trying to carry you like this, so it looks like I'll have to make do with what I've got." He ripped a bit off his skirt and took a bottle of water out of his bag. "I suppose I can just say I tripped or something. This is great, the first day of school and my uniform's already ripped and I'll be known as a klutz. This is going to sting a little, but I have to clean your cut, okay?"

And so, Krad proceeded to bandage the rabbit's paw up. He couldn't help but smile when it crawled into his arms with a very grateful sounding, "Kyu!"

"You're welcome. Now what will I do with you? I can't very well leave you out here on your own, you'll probably just get yourself hurt again. And my dorm doesn't allow pets, so I guess you'll just have to come to school with me, won't you? Only for today though. After that, we'll have to go and find your owner somehow. How does that sound to you?"

The rabbit made no clear sign of disapproval, so the blond smiled and continued making his way to his school with a ball of fluff in his arms, completely unaware of the figure that had been watching him as he helped the poor animal.

* * *

"Class, you have a new student. I expect you to welcome her and treat her as though you've known her for forever now. Which, from my experience here, shouldn't be hard for you. Towa, you can show her around, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." The teacher turned to him and smiled, "if you have any questions, make sure you ask me now-oh, and I'm sorry. Your time for questioning is up. Looks like you'll just have to get Towa to answer whatever questions you still have, okay? Class, this is Krad Hikari, make her feel at home here. Krad, this is your class, feel at home here. You can have the seat in front of Towa. Oh my, what happened to your uniform?"

It took him a moment to remember the excuse he'd decided on. "Um...sorry, I tripped on the way here."

"Oh, well then…" she gave a shrug, "whatever! Class, let's give Krad a nice warm welcome. I'll give you 5 minutes to bombard her with your questions and whatnot. And go!"

There was a chorus of cheers and shouts which made Krad feel very welcomed, though he just nodded and took his seat. He couldn't decide which was weirder, walking into a classroom full of girls or having girls welcome and accept him as one of their own. Within minutes he was smothered with by his classmates.

"Hikari-san?"

"Hm?"

"Are your eyes naturally amber?"

Krad nodded, why did everyone ask him that?

"How pretty…"

The blond just stared at his desk as the teacher smiled and watched. After about 5 minutes, she cleared her throat and ushered everyone back to their seats. Krad liked his new teacher. Her hair was down, which already said a lot. It pretty much said that she wasn't one of those no-nonsense teachers who had their hair up in a tight, no-nonsense bun. Those were the teachers to look out for, especially if they had those pointing sticks, those hurt when whacked with for falling asleep in class. Despite how student abuse had been outlawed in many countries, there were still teachers who were dead set on continuing with their old school ways. Shaking away his straying thoughts, he tried his best to pay attention.

* * *

When break time came, Towa was showing Krad around with a crowd surrounding them. It was the first day, and he was already smothered by people, girls, since there weren't any guys at the school with the exception of him. Not that anyone knew.

"And this is the lunch room."

"This is my classroom!"

"There's the office!"

Krad felt like he was being suffocated with both questions, directions and information. Then Towa spoke up, "And here's the changeroom for P.E."

At those words, the blonde's face heated up at the thought of having to change in a girl's change room. "Krad-san? What's wrong? Your face is kind of red..."

"Are you alright?"

"Do you need to go to the nurse's room?"

"Yea! It's right down the hall to the left!"

Krad shook his head, "I'm okay. Really! Towa?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have P.E. today?"

"No, we have it tomorrow!"

"I…see…"

_Great, __I'm __stuck __in __a __skirt, __I __live __in __an all __girls' __dorm, __I __go __to __an all __girls' sc__hool, I can deal with all of that. Bu__t __now __I __have __to __go __and __change __in __an all __girls' __change__room too? __I'm __so __going __to __die__…__not __to __mention __I __have __a __rabbit __in __my __backpack! __This __day __could __not __possibly __get __any __worse__… _Krad ran a hand through his hair, this could so not be happening to him. Wasn't his life bad enough? He narrowed his eyes at the sky and inwardly cursed whatever higher being resided there. _Fine, __go ahead __and __laugh __at __me! __You __probably __think __this __is nothing but __some __big practical __joke, don't you__?_

"Hikari-san?"

"Yes?"

"What class do you have next?"

"…math I think."

There was a little chorus of happy shouts, "You're in my math class then! Isn't that great?"

Krad nodded rather dumbly while Towa smiled and whispered to him, "First day and popular already, isn't that nice? Everyone seems to really like you, Krad-chan."

"That's a good thing, right?"

The gray haired girl shot him a funny look before laughing, "Of course it is, you silly girl! You make the strangest jokes."

The blond averted his eyes and laughed weakly. Clearly, he wasn't going to get used to being called a girl any time soon, after all, he'd been a boy for most of his life.

* * *

"Hey did you hear about that one new girl at Azumano?"

"Yea! I hear she's a real looker!"

He looked around. His group was all chattering among themselves, though they all seemed to be talking about the same topic: the new girl. This perked his interest. He smirked, "Oh? How real of a looker?"

"Beyond real! A real beauty!"

"She sounds promising. And by promising, I meant that in terms of promising eye-candy."

"Yea, I heard she tripped this morning and her skirt got torn. Poor Hikari-chan."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "Hikari-chan, hm?"

The boy nodded, "Everyone's been talking about her today. I haven't heard a single negative comments yet."

Maybe it was her… "Ah…you know what? You guys have made me curious. How about we go and drop by Azumano after school and pay them a visit? I'm sure the girls will appreciate it."

There was a chorus of cheers. He laughed at how easy they were to please. Of course, he really was curious about her, but he wouldn't let something trivial like that ruin his image. "Hey boss man, you just wanna go and see her for yourself don't you?"

His grin reappeared as he turned to his friend and roommate, "Now what makes you say that?"

"I've known you way too long, and I don't think I've seen you that interested in anything for a long time now."

"You know me too well."

* * *

Finally school was over. After having been gawked at like some museum display all day, swarmed with questions, and smothered by people and teachers, who didn't really fall into the 'people' category, Krad sighed and grabbed his bag. Unzipping it all the way, a white head popped out. It happily gave a "Kyu!"

"Hello. I guess I'll go and find your owner now. Just stay in there for a bit more, at least until I'm off school grounds, okay?" The rabbit obediently went back in into the bag without another sound. Krad smiled, "You're so adorable, I wouldn't mind keeping you for myself, but I can't. And I see you enjoyed eating my lunch. Are rabbits even supposed to eat people food?"

As he closed his bag, taking note to leave a gap for air, someone grabbed his arm. He jumped and turned around.

"Surprise!"

"Towa!"

"Come on!"

"What? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you!"

Golden eyes blinked, "Huh? Get me? For what?"

"They're coming! Hurry up!"

Krad held up a hand and stopped Towa in her tracks. He picked up his bag and started walking out with his roommate beside him, "So who's coming?"

Green eyes twinkled with excitement, "They're coming!"

"You already said that. The question is _who's_ coming?" Golden eyes widened as he saw the amazingly large crowd of girls that had gathered around the courtyard.

"Dark's group!"

* * *

Nya

The second chapter! Let's all imagine Krad a bit shorter with a relatively more feminine voice XD And finally! Dark makes his super dramatic entrance:) They're coming! They're coming! The aliens! XD Poor Krad, stuck as a girl...again X3 And since I didn't hear anything about the review thingy, I'm going to say I forgot and respond, -swoons at the number of reviews- I love you all (in a non-lezzie way if you're a girl) :D Thankies for the reviews

**Chaotic****C00L**- First reviewer! Thank you! XD You get a cookie:D The mailman was delivering a package for a _Miss_ Krad Hikari XD The poor guy, he's not only unnamed but he delivered a girl's package to a guy :P Krad can be dramatic when he wants to XP

**UnIQuE****Not****Weird**- Second reviewer! He gets a skirt! A skirt! I was having too much fun with Complete Opposites that I decided to go with this too :P And shiza! I updated! My computer lives! And all is well :)

**venom****syringe**- Third reviewer! Not quite but close :) Umm...I'm not sure how many fics I have XP A couple... Yes Krad's life sucks, why? Because I'm writing XP And Dark's making his dramatic entrace with his group :D

**nekogirltheanimefreak**-Yay! Cookie! Extra sugary cookies get me sugar high XP My computer's fixed and I'm beyond happy :) I made cookies with friends and put ice cream on it...but the ice cream melted XP

**Shimmering****Solitude**- Like I said, you know me too well XD Cookie for you for guessing right :) This is fun to type X3 I'm in my insane mood so I might as well go and type othre fics before the insanity wears off :O

**kyo's****littlekoneko**- Thanks!Hope you like the complete senseless insanity of this XD I forget how I got the idea for this .;; Wow...I'm forgetful...like always, it can't be helped :P I'm stupid and proud XD

**Hakudoshi-chan**- I'm just up to my usual bidding of wrecking havoc and causing chaos on those around me :) And pretty much ruining Krad's life then fixing it then ruining it again XD It's like a really strange hoby of mine :)

**Kyuseisha****no****Hikari**- Yea I do enjoy picking on him :) though I can't really say I'm talented XD I mean your fic's just as good if not better than mine : I love your reviews, they're like my ego-boosters XP

**blood-fire-dragon**- I thought the begining would bore people with it's complete random eggyness and screamyness XD So thanks, I feel better : Maybe I'm just paranoid but oh well XP Paranoia is my life :D

**Koway****Oceshia**- My computer lives! Although now I know just how fragile and easily killed they are o.o and needless to say, it scares me...And Krad's going to an all girl's school! This is so cliche isn't it? XD

**hittocerebattosai**- Bingo! Cookie for you for guessing right! If you keep staring something interesting might happen XD I did that once...but then I think I fell asleep before my computer could do a trick :P I'm such an idiot...

**Mysterious****Katiou**- You also know me too well XP Cookie for you for guessing right, my poor poor computer, yours too XD And now we know just how crazy my ideas can get, I blame the voices XP

**Kohana-kun**- I like my computer :) But the fan broke or something and my computer almost died o.o I like to think of my computer as tamed XP It doesn't spaz...much but overall it's a well behaved computer (I'm talking about it like it's a dog) XD

**Ballad****of****the****Iris**- My brain cells took off running a couple years back, and whatever was left, fled when I ran into a wall XD I couldn't leave Dark out even if I tried, his big entrance shall be now! -typing- :D

**Devinedragon**- Oooo...that would be cool XD I wanna chibi Dark! They're so cute! And one day, they'll take over the world! And no one would be able to stand up to them because of their cuteness XP

**chrnoskitty**- And we have another winner! You get a cookie for guessing right : Am I really that predictable? XD Actually, now that it's fixed, it works better than before :D I think I'm going to be sticking with my computer for a long long time :)

**MacLee**- Glad it's got your interest :) You're way better at updating than I am XD Oh well...I don't type fast enough and I'm easily distracted, maybe that's why I always forget what I'm about to type XP

**Hedwig-the-MilleniumOwl**- Yea, they do get annoying but they usually work better when they're fixed so I can't say I'm complaining :) So long as I don't have to format it and delete everything I have, I'm okay with it XD

**O.o****K-chan**- Don't worry, my dad gives me that you're-insane look all the time XD It's only normal, especially if you're laughing and no one knows why, except for you :) It's fun watching people's reaction :P


	3. Chapter 02

Hi

Chapter 02:

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Dark's group is coming here!"

Krad's mind clicked as he remembered, "Oh, that guy you were talking about earlier, right?"

"He's coming!"

"You told me that already."

Shoving their way through the crowd, Towa smiled at him, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were coming to check you out."

The blond blushed. _They're __here __to__…__check__…__me__…__out? They're here to check me out. O__kay, __no __matter __how __I __say __that __it __still __sounds strange_… Then suddenly, there were a lot of screams. Krad winced and covered his ears. _What __the __hell? What are __they __getting __so __worked __up __over?_ And soon the crowd started moving, dragging him along. As he got shoved around by the crowd, he could hear Towa complaining about the same issue. And then abruptly, everyone seemed to disappear.

Krad held his head, feeling slightly dizzy. He had lost his balance and had fallen rather ungracefully on his butt. So he sat there, trying to get the spinning world around him to focus. When he finally regained his vision, he saw a hand offered to him. Looking at the owner of the hand, he felt his heart speed up a little. Standing there was a boy his age with wild violet hair, amethyst eyes and a confident looking grin. All in all, he was very easy on the eyes. The blond bit his lip and accepted the hand and was promptly pulled back up onto his feet. "Ummm…hi…"

The boy grinned happily. It _was_ her from earlier. "Hi. You must be the infamous Hikari-chan I've been hearing so much about."

"I suppose that'd have to be me. Krad Hikari."

"Dark Mousy." His grin remained unfaltering as they shook hands.

The blond looked around and noticed everyone staring from the gate. There was the hoard of girls and a group of boys with a redhead, a blonde with silver streaks anda blue haired boy standing near the front. Then he noticed the absence of a certain bag. "Crap, what happened to my bag?" A horrible feeling came over him. What if it got trampled on? There was no way the rabbit could've survived that!

"Here, is this it? I picked it up. Don't worry, no one stepped on it." Krad breathed a sigh of relief as Dark handed it back.

"Thank you so much." He couldn't help but open the bag, just to make sure the rabbit was alright.

A furry head popped up with a nervous little, "Kyu?"

"Oh thank god you're alright."

"Kyu!" It looked at Dark and began flailing about excitedly.

The violet eyed boy stared at it for a moment before realization hit him. "Hey, With! So that's where you were! Daisuke! Look who it is!"

The redhead came running over along with his companion, "Really? You found With? Is he alright?"

Krad blinked, "Does he belong to you? Well, there was a cut on his leg when I found him, but it didn't look too bad. I wrapped it up the best I could, but you should probably redo it since I doubt skirts make great bandages."

The ruby eyed boy smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you so much! I was so worried about him! Hey, Satoshi-kun, let's go bring With home!"

The blue haired boy nodded and left the courtyard with his arm around the redhead's shoulder, he looked back and nodded, "Thanks."

The blond returned the nod. "So its name's With?"

"Yup."

"I still can't tell. Is it a rabbit?"

Dark thought about it for a moment, "I'm pretty sure he is. He loves strawberries though. And I don't think rabbits make that 'kyu kyu' sound he does. But what else could he possibly be?"

"That's what I figured as well." Amethyst eyes watched him, and he felt himself heat up under the other boy's gaze, "Yes?"

"You're very beautiful, did you know that?"

He could feel his cheeks flush at the sudden comment. Krad stared at his feet, unsure of how to respond. Then the boy with the silver streaked hair shouted, "Oi! Dark! We have to get going! Oh, and hi, Hikari-chan! I'm Aku, by the way! Dark! Leaving, _now!"_

"Got it!" He turned back to the blond and smiled, "Looks like Aku's become a fan of yours. Well then, Krad-chan, I guess I'll see you around." He leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek and winked before heading off with the rest of his group with a, "Alright! Let's go get Daisuke and the creep!"

There was a chorus of shouts, then the boys took off. There was a long moment of silence. Krad stared at where Dark was standing but a minute ago, a hand raised to his cheek where the boy had kissed him. Suddenly, his spine tingled as he noticed a particularly sharp glare drilling through his head. Scanning the crowd, he found that there was a brunette glaring daggers at him. He gulped, did he just make his first enemy? Great.

Then the crowd started swarming around him, "Oh my god! Dark-sama talked to you!"

"You're so lucky!"

"I think he likes you!"

"Omigosh! He kissed you!"

"Wasn't he so hot?"

"I can't believe he talked to you!"

Krad just looked around desperately for someone to save him, finally there was a shout. "What are you people doing to the poor girl? Give her space!" Finally, the crowd scattered and the blond gave a sigh of relief and looked at his savior. It was another brunette, one that looked exactly like the angry one from earlier only with shorter hair and brighter eyes, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Thank you…"

"No problem. Riku Harada."

"Krad Hikari."

"Krad-chan! Are you alright?"

It was Towa.

"Yea, I'm fine. Riku-san saved me…"

"Riku-chan! Nice to see you!"

"You too, Towa-chan. I better get going before Risa goes crazy, oh wait, she' always been crazy. I'll see you later!"

They waved their farewells as the brunette left, "Who was that?"

"Riku-chan, Risa-chan's older twin."

"Who's Risa?"

"The leader of the Dark Mousy fan club."

Krad blinked, "He has a fan club?"

"Oh yea, I wouldn't be surprised if you got one too after the way the boys were staring at you today."

"Eh?"

Towa just smiled and shook her head. "Nevermind, I suggest you watch out for Risa though, she can get very jealous. Especially she normally manages to talk to Dark first…"

"Oh boy…" She must've been the girl who was glaring at him. Wonderful…just wonderful.

"While we're on the topic of Dark, I think Dark likes you too."

Krad reddened and frowned in protest, "Why's everyone saying that?"

"Well it's true, and it confirmed my suspicions about him coming just to see you."

"And while we're on that topic, can you tell me more about them-not that I like them or anything but I'm curious. And it seems like you know them."

The gray haired girl gushed happily, "You noticed? Me and Daisuke used to live on the same block when we were younger, so we're friends and because I'm friends with Daisuke, I'm friends with his friends!"

"I see…"

"And well, that group of boys, Dark's clearly their leader, Daisuke's the one with red hair and Satoshi's Daisuke's boyfriend, and the other guys were there because well…because they were. Oh, and Dark's really close friends with Aku, so they hang out alot. Dark's core group mostly consists of those four, and me sometimes."

The blond nodded. He felt like he was listening to a documentary on their lives, "That's interesting."

"Yea, I think that's just about all you need to know, unless you want birthdays, favorite colors, favorite ice cream flavors and all that jazz."

"No, no it's okay. I think I can do without knowing those things. The fact that you know all of that makes you sound like a borderline stalker, you know?"

His remark was ignored as his roommate continued chirping, "You two would make a cute couple you know that?"

"What?"

"You and Dark! He's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"Uh huh…please don't try anything strange."

"Strange? Like what?"

"Like trying to set me up with anyone or anything. Please, _please_ don't do anything like that."

Towa gave an unconvincing little laugh, "Now why would I try something like that, Krad-_chan_?"

Krad gulped, "…"

* * *

"It looks like someone's got a crush."

"Now what makes you say that?"

"Your head's floated away again."

"Has it? It's right here."

"You know what I mean. I should've called dibs." Dark laughed at his friend's mock pout, "So admit it, you like her."

"Who?"

"Hikari-chan!"

He grinned, "Well you have to admit, she's a real looker."

"Agreed. So will you be going to see her again?"

The violet eyed boy shrugged, "Maybe, haven't decided yet."

A voice interrupted them, "Decided what?"

Dark looked over at the door, "Hey creep, how's your lover's pet?"

"With is fine, now what's this about a decision?"

"Boss man here's got a crush on the new girl."

Satoshi raised a brow in amusement, "Oh, he does now, does he?"

"Yes he does." The boy grinned and caught Dark in a headlock, "Fess up!"

"Fine! I like her! So what?"

"It's nice to see you've finally set your eyes on a girl! I swear, it's not normal for a guy not to like anyone for over half a year!"

The violet haired boy laughed again, "Sure Aki-chan, whatever you say. At least I'm not like you, who's interested in over half the girls at that school."

"Hey! That school's full of awesome looking girls!"

Satoshi raised a brow, "Hmm…"

"Don't worry Dark, I'll leave her for you."

"You're a real pal."

"But of course! Anything for the boss man with the huge ego!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

* * *

Krad blushed, like a mad, mad, mad man or girl as he stood in front of the change room. He had gym next and he really, _really_ didn't want to walk into a room full of girls changing. But then someone shoved him in causing him to give a yelp. "Come on, Krad-chan! We're going to be late and the coach will _kill_ us!"

"But Towa-" He couldn't finish his sentence. There he was. In _the_ room, full of girls, changing, he turned to the wall and hoped no one saw him. He felt like such a pervert! After about half the people left, he quickly changed into his gym strip and learned something that day. Short shorts were really, really annoying. And he was glad the his shirt was a bit too big for him and covered up his short shorts, otherwise he would've been screwed. But at the same time, it made him look like he wan't wearing any pants, which was just embarrassing.

A whistle blew in his ear when he stepped outside, feeling beyond self conscious. "Alright girlies! We're doing track today! Hundred meter dash! Now why are we doing this when it's not in season yet? Because I need to find out who's going to join track and who's not, that's why! Now hop to it!"

Krad waited for his turn, he'd always been a fast runner, so it wouldn't be hard for him to win, especially against girls. Finally, he took his place on the track waiting for the gun to go off, although he was slightly nervous after a teacher at his old school accidentally shot a student once.

**Bang!**

The blond took off running. It didn't take very long for him to pass the girls and past the finish line. The coach looked impressed. "Alright, off you girls go. Class is over. We'll do more next time."

Krad stretched and headed into the change room where he changed back into his skirt as fast as possible. Then he took off his shirt. He really didn't like bras, especially stuffed ones at that. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and covered himself up before turning his head, "Y-yea?"

It was Towa, "Oh sorry, I was just going to tell you that I'll meet you in the caf."

"Yea, sure, I'll see you there." After she left, the blonde blushed like crazy and changed back into his uniform. "Well that couldn't have gone any better. Only a year left…oh god, someone kill me now."

* * *

"Krad! Wake up!"

Krad groaned and opened his eyes, "Yea?"

"It's Saturday!"

"So? Let me sleep in…I already have to wake up for school Mondays to Fridays. There's no way in hell I'm waking up today. Let me sleep."

"No! School's only started for a couple days and you're already tired? Don't you know what you're supposed to do on Saturdays?"

"Sleep in?"

"No! Go shopping for clothes!"

"No…hate shopping…"

Towa gasped, "You didn't mean that…"

"Yes I did. I hate it. Now go away."

"But you have to go shopping with me! With us!"

"Why?" He already knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep…

"Because we're going to this club tonight! It's where Dark performs sometimes! And everyone's going to be there, and I doubt you have anything meant for clubbing, so you're coming with us to go shopping for an outfit!"

He had to admit the idea of going to see Dark was tempting but… "No, too bad. I'm not going."

"But Krad-chan!"

"No!"

Towa pouted and pulled at his arm, "You have to!"

"No! Let me sleep!"

"Either way you won't be able to sleep now!"

"I can so!"

"Not when I have your blanket!"

Krad blinked, "What?"

Towa pulled the blanket away and smiled, "No blanket, no sleep."

The blonde grumbled and curled up into a ball, "Fine, keep the blanket."

"Fine! I'm taking your pillow!"

"Whatever. Take it. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to."

The green eyed girl blinked and wondered what she could do to get the blond up. Then she spotted it. "Fine then…I'll just have to take away your teddy bear!"

She snatched the stuffed animal causing Krad to yelp and frown, "I'm up! I'm up! Now return Kuma-san to me!"

Towa shrugged and gave the bear back, "I never took you for the teddy bear type." Krad grumbled under his breath and yawned, then stretched, then he stood there half asleep with a teddy bear in his arms. He would've fallen asleep on his feet if his roommate hadn't snap her fingers and woke him up again, "Come on! Get a move on! We only have till what? Six?"

"Huh? We still have like eight hours though."

"That's not a lot of time! Move!"

"I don't have money for clothes shopping."

"No problem! Big buyers, big discounts!"

"You'd think the place was on fire or something…" The blond dragged his feet into the washroom with his teddy bear. A minute later, he reappeared, set the bear down and grabbed his clothes. "I bet people on the other side of the world get to sleep past…nine thirty…"

"That's enough out of you! Hurry up!"

"Yes, ma'am…"

* * *

"Tell me why I'm here again?" Krad asked in the middle of a clothes store.

"Because you don't wear baggy jeans and an oversized shirt to a club!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because you just don't! Now try this on!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I've been doing this for an hour now. It's tiring and I'm hungry."

"Stop complaining and try it on already!"

Krad frowned, he felt like a human mannequin. He sighed loudly and dragged himself back into the change room, at least Towa agreed to the no spaghetti straps or low cuts or tube tops or tankinis or anything like that. A moment later he let out a yell, "What the hell is this?"

"Come out!"

The blonde stepped out in a relatively normal black shirt, as in normal except for the fact that it was rather tight and was missing a sleeve. That, and he was in a white skirt which reminded him of a cheerleader but not quite. And the heeled boots, how did girls walk around in heels without tripping and breaking their ankles? "There's no way in hell I'm wearing this!"

"Really? That's too bad, because I just bought it for you."

"What?"

"Well not really, but I will now!"

The gray haired girl bounced over to the cashier and pointed the blond and pulled out a credit card. The lady smiled and swiped it then gave it back to her, completing the transaction. Krad felt his jaw drop, "But-"

Mizuki sighed, "Forget it, once she wants something, she'll get it."

The blonde felt faint, and then he looked at the price tag, "Oh my god, the skirt's like eighty bucks. Why would you pay that much for a piece of fabric?"

Mizuki shrugged, "Don't you know? Towa's parents are like what? Millionaires? Something like that, and she's one of the most generous people around, so don't sweat it."

Then Towa came back, "It's yours now! You look great in it!"

The black haired girl nodded, "You're really skinny, I'm jealous."

Krad blinked, a strand of hair fell over his eye, "But I don't want to wear this in public!"

"Why?"

"I hate skirts! And this shirt's missing a sleeve!" Although he knew he was going to have to get used to them and that it was a losing battle no matter how he looked at it, he still felt the need to let it out.

Towa just smiled, "That's the style of the top. Besides, that's too bad for you. It's yours now and you're wearing it. Next time I'll pick out something nicer, okay?"

Krad nodded in defeat, "Thank you for paying for this…"

Green eyes twinkled happily, "No problem! That's for roommates are for!" The blonde managed a smile and nodded again despite the guilt bubbles rising up his stomach. Then Towa squealed, "Come on! Mizuki-chan! We only have like four hours left to pick out our outfits!" He really hated shopping…

* * *

Nya

Aku's back! And he's not the villain this time! XD He's back because I like him and I'm too lazy to go and think up new names and appearances and such, not to mention he's got silver streaks this time! XD So cool...oh well :P Towa's rich and super generous!

**hittocerebattosai**- Yes, poor poor boy, first the PE thing and now he has to go to a club-ish thing with a very exposing outfit XP it really is easy to imagine him as a girl :P and it's fun having him try out different outfits :P

**Hakudoshi-chan**- I dunno, I haven't heard anything about it so I assume it's over :P Really shy people change in the corner where they're unnoticed and it's not like they're going to watch or stare as he changes XP Hmm...a fanclub... -evil grin-

**Koway****Oceshia**- Because Dark's awesome XD He's the leader! Those super cool leaders at that :) Krad makes a great girl, he gets everyone's attention :P Not to mention he's super skinny, lucky... .;;

**Shimmering****Solitude**- Yay! Cupcake! XD I lobe cupcakes :) Especially if they have chocolate chips in them...blueberry muffins are good too actually...err...yea...I'll shut up about muffins now, Dark likes Krad X3

**blood-fire-dragon**- Dark is coming! Dark is coming XD Dark and his super cool entrance :P Next chapter, the club-ish-sorta thing:D It's gonna be so much fun...actually I started typing it out already XP

**Ballad****of****the****Iris**- Yep, Dark see's Krad, Dark likes what he sees :) I almost typed she instead of he alot of times in this chapter XP When I reread it, I had to make quite a couple or corrections, I'm thinking of Krad as a girl now XD

**Kohana-kun**- Wow...you sure stay up late XD I tend to sleep late and wake up early, it's horrible :P Hmm...it sucks when your computer screws up and you have to go on the older and slower one, especially when you're used to super fast things :P

**MelodyMoon**- I'm so proud of myself :D I'm starting on the next chapter already XP These couple of days, I'm not sure why but I'm in the mood to type, maybe it's because I spent all my money but oh well XP

**catseyes77**- Glad you liked it XD Hmm...I'm going to have to update my older fics too :S Unless I get stuck on them, then I'd have to move onto another fic until I figure out what to write XP I tend to go with the flow :)

**Everto****Angelus**- lol XD No Dark doesn't get to pose .O Because as smexy as he may be, this fic's rating can't have such thing XP And it isn't cowritten so there's no one to write it out for me, I let other people do the hard jobs :P

**nekogirltheanimefreak**- Of course I love torturing him XP It's like my favorite pastime or something :P Anyways, Krad makes an awesome girl so why not? This was a relatively fast update...for meXD

**Chaotic****C00L**- He _is_ pretty though XD I think he's pretty whether he's a guy or girl :) Hmm...I'd say he took the meeting pretty well, wouldn't you agree? I mean he didn't faint, he didn't squeal and he didn't freak out XP

**Kyuseisha****no****Hikari**- No plotting! Just randomosity! XP Hmm...I still have my doubts but if you insist XP I'm nowhere near modest am I? If I find something brag-worthy I _will_boast :P The idiotic arogance that is me XD

**Krith**- Krad's calm about everything XD If he freaked out then he wouldn't be Krad at all :O I mean he's all calm even in near death situations and stuff so why wouldn't he be calm about being a girl :P

**dimonyo-anghel**- Angst angst angst, where would I be without it XP Don't worry, somehow, I'll end up slipping angst into this :P One way or another :D Okay...maybeI won'tbut I can bluff can't I? X3

**kyo's****little****koneko**- Krad's got a soft spot for animals...-remembers how he whacked With in the manga- well he does in here :) Because With is fluffy and cuddly and can look completely helpless and cute when he wants to XP

**UnIQuE****Not****Weird**- Don't worry, I hate skirts too, most of my clothes are really baggy and I rather like them that way :) Really really hate dresses and skirts even though I have to wear them alot to dinner parties and such .;;

**Daishi**- Thankies XD I'm glad you like it, it's so much fun getting Krad to get in touch with his feminine side :P So much fun indeed :) I really really should finish some of my older ones shouldn't I? XD

**Sakuya****Hiwatari**- Dark thinks he's cute of course XP Krad looks good in girl clothes...really good .O I'll try to get the next chapter up soon :D I'm already like a third done XD I'm so proud of myself!

**Seena58**- I can't help myself, being Kraddy-kins is a favorite pastime of mine, if I'm not mean to him...or Dark then I'm stuck with having nothing to do XP I find crossdressing guys really funny, especially after all the ones I saw in the last few days .;;

**MacLee**- Really? I'd rather not force myself XP I being the lazy authoress that I am and all...if I'm stuck I just go onto another fic and type that out instead :PI think my dad doesn't care that I laugh at nothing in particular anymore, he's gotten used to it XP

**Selena****Kurashina**- Yea! He's strangely cute in girl clothes :P Everyone makes such a big deal about Dark visiting that it's kinda funny XP I ended up laughing to myself while saying in a dramatic way oh my god! Dark's coming! I'm insane :P

**Mazoku-dono**- Curiosity killed a cat :) If they killed readers and authoresses then I think I'd be dead by now :PWhich sorta makes sense...I mean I hear a noise in the kitchen and go check it out, I would've been dead by now if it was a robber XP

**chrnoskitty**- I guess alot of people have had the idea in their heads but never got the time to type it out or forgot about it? I would've too if my brain wasn't so stubborn :P It kept nagging me and I gave in to the annoying nagging XD

**Kaza****no****Kitsune**- Nope, it'd be pretty much the same as my other fic if I changed him...but since I love tormenting him with feminosity, this fic was created XP So much plans of torture, so little space, time and other stuff that's needed X3


	4. Chapter 03

Hi

Chapter 03:

"I can't believe I'm wearing this."

"It looks fine! Great even! Now go, go, go!"

Krad frowned, "Aren't we underage? I mean going to clubs and all…"

Towa continued pushing him down the street. "Nope! So long as we don't drink alcohol, only seniors get to drink, we're just there t enjoy the music, and that's all. So let's go!"

"But," hHis mind went blank as he tried to think up another excuse.

"No buts!"

"I don't want to go!"

"Too bad. Because we're already there!"

"Eh?" Krad looked around. They were standing in front of a door, a door with one of those bouncer guys who don't actually bounce in front. Towa just smiled as he opened the door and nodded, then proceeded to push the blond inside.

"You must realize this much: this place is for teenagers, so there aren't very many adults or anything. And it's really nice, get used to it." Inside there was loud music, people dancing on the dance floor, people by the cafés, and people just hanging out and chatting. It actually looked pretty normal. Towa smiled, "See? It's not so bad, is it? It's more like a casual hang out place."

Krad just nodded, "I need a drink…" Then he headed over to the café and ordered himself an ice cream float.

On the stage the announcer took the microphone and announced, with him being the announcer and all so of course he'd be announcing. "I'm very sorry to inform all of you that our feature band will not be performing today due to the fact that one of their members has fallen ill." There was a wave of disappointed groans, "But try to enjoy yourselves anyways!"

Then the music started up again, golden eyes blinked, feature band? Dark's band? Why did he care? Soon, he was surrounded by guys, much to his dismay.

"Hey there, you wanna dance?"

Krad shook his head.

"You want another drink?"

Krad shook his head again.

"You wanna get some fresh air?"

Krad shook his head yet again.

Finally, the guy left and another two replaced him. The blond silently blamed the whole missing a sleeve thing. And those boots. It was probably the damned boots' fault.

* * *

Dark stretched and yawned, "Well this couldn't have gone any better…"

"Oh well, who cares? You're here so slack off! Take a break, Dark!"

"Like the way you do everyday?"

Aku crossed his arms, his spiky blonde hair with silver streaks in it glittered under the flashing lights. "Sure, rub it in, why don't you? I was trying to cheer you up."

The violet eyed boy grinned, "It's my favorite pastime."

"If you weren't my friend, I would've killed you by now."

"You've already tried. But regardless, I'm deeply touched by your statement."

"Hey, check it out. There's a crowd over at the café."

"What? Is there a drinking contest or something? I thought they weren't allowed."

"Who knows? Let's go check it out."

The two boys walked over and pushed their way to the front to find a very calm looking, inwardly distressed Krad sipping her drink in silence. Dark blinked, and poked his friend back when he started nudging him. They exchanged grins and nodded. The pair then proceeded to shove the guys off the seats beside the blond and sat down, "Iced tea please."

"I'll have what she's having."

* * *

The waiter nodded and went to get the new comers' orders. Krad blinked, he heard one of the voices before. He looked up from his drink, to his right was some the guy he'd seen the other day and to his left was Dark. They'd just received their orders and were casually taking a sip of their drink. "Hi."

* * *

Dark smiled at the blonde's simple greeting. "Hey there, looking good. Don't worry, that's Aku on your right. You remember him, don't you? He's a good friend of mine, maybe even my _best_ friend."

"Oh I'm honored you think so highly of me, boss man." Golden red eyes rolled mockingly.

Krad suppressed a chuckle, finally able to completely ignore the people behind him, who were practically fighting for his attention. "I heard the featured band's not playing."

Aku took a sip of his drink, "A shame really."

"Yep, I never thought Dai-chan would get sick."

The blond blinked, "You're actually the featured band?"

Dark smirked rather arrogantly, "But of course, Aku's in it too."

"Really?"

The other blond grinned and give a thumbs up, "Yup, and we're awesome."

"But of course, too bad Dai-chan got sick, otherwise we'd be up there performing right now…"

Aku sighed, "Yup. But if we were, you'd be sitting here and getting harassed by all these guys." He finished his drink and grinned as he got up and headed to Dark and whispered in his ear, "And she's all yours boss man. I expect to see you back at the dorm in a couple hours."

Dark blinked, "Wha-"

But his friend merely grinned and shouted, "_Hey __**Dark**__, __you __getting __another __drink?"_

The room shook as a crowd of girls suddenly began to run over to the café, chanting, "Oh my god! It's Aku and Dark!"

"Dark-sama!"

"Aku-san!"

The squealing went on and on.

Aku smirked and ran out the back door while Dark looked around rather shocked and then caught on to his friend's plan. He knew very well that he couldn't leave the blond alone to fend off both the guys _and_ fangirls, so he grabbed her arm and bolted out of the place. Behind them they could hear voices calling to them.

_"No! Hikari-chan! Come back!"_

_"Dark-sama!"_

_"Where's Aku-kun?"_

_"Come back!"_

* * *

Dark finally stopped running when they were at least a couple blocks away, he panted slightly, trying to catch his breath, Krad was beside him doing the same thing. He felt like laughing. He really owed Aku one for this, "Well now…that was a nice run, wasn't it?"

"Whatever, you say," the blond panted.

"Yup, running for your life is a great way to get your daily exercise."

Krad managed a laugh, "Yea, it really gets that adrenaline pumping through you."

"It does, doesn't it? You want a drink?"

"Please…"

They headed over to a coffee shop and sat down, "What would you like?"

"A French vanilla frappe would be nice…"

"Alright, one French vanilla frappe coming right up." Dark stood up and headed over to the counter and ordered.

Krad stretched and rested his head on his arms on the table, _this __looks __really __bad, __doesn't __it? __It __looks __like __we're__- _His train of thoughts was cut off when a cup was set down in front of him, he sat back up, "Thanks…"

Dark took a sip out of his own drink and smiled, "You're welcome."

There was a moment of silence between the two. So like with the mailman all those weeks ago, the blond spoke up, "So, you said you were in the band?"

"Yup, me, Aku, Daisuke and the creep."

"Creep?"

"Satoshi."

"Oh."

"I do the vocals, Aku's got the guitar, Daisuke and the creep do the drums and keyboard. Those two switch a lot though, they could play each other's parts blindfolded."

"Wow…"

"Yea, but you kinda expect that seeing that they're going out and all."

Golden eyes blinked, "I suppose that makes sense."

The violet haired boy glanced at his watch, "We should probably head back when the crowd calms down, hm?"

"And that would be when?"

"I'd say around half an hour or so?"

Krad gave a shrug, and let his shoulders sag, "Oh well, that's plenty of time."

Dark leaned forward and studied him. He could feel himself shift nervously under the gaze, "So, how do you like Towa as a roommate?"

"She's very…lively."

The other boy laughed, "Really?"

"She's really nice though."

The amethyst eyed boy nodded in agreement, "She's definitely one of the nicest girls around here. Very friendly and never one to judge people, right? I suppose her friendliness can be overwhelming sometimes."

Krad gave a little smile at the description, "Yea, that's Towa alright. Do you live in dorms as well?"

"Yup, parents are traveling again. I room with Aku and it's a total pigsty."

The blonde gave a little laugh, "You two seem really close."

"Yea, well, Aku maybe a blockhead sometimes but he's a good guy."

Krad took a sip of his drink, "It sounds nice."

Dark blinked and thought about it, then he grinned, "It's nice to have a friend like him around, that's for sure. I guess we should be heading back about now, before Towagoes and calls the police or something."

The blond nodded and got up, straightened his skirt and followed the other boy out the door. As they walked down the street, unfortunately for Krad, some small child who was walking past them decided to have some fun and stick his foot out, like any normal mischievous small child would. And Krad, being Krad, didn't see it since the small child was too short to see and so the blonde tripped.

But luckily, due to Dark's quick reactions, he was pulled into a semi-embrace by the other boy who then cushioned his fall. The violet eyed boy groaned, "Ow…"

Krad looked down in shock. He had landed on Dark. _He_ had _landed_ on _Dark. _He had landed _on_ Dark. And then he noticed, he was _still_ on Dark. "I'm really sorry."

Dark grinned, he didn't really seem to care that the blond was practically _sitting_ on him, "Don't worry about it."

A moment later, the blond realized once more that he was _still_ on Dark. He blushed, "Umm…"

"Whoa, this surpasses the summer heat by a mile! What are you two doing in _public?"_ They looked over, down the street was Aku, walking towards them and grinning, "Dark, I thought you'd know better than to take advantage of the poor girl. Don't you think you're moving a little quick?"

The violet haired boy growled good-naturedly, "Come over here and say that, you blockhead."

"And so I will, dolt. But first…" He finally reached them and held out a hand to help Krad up, "First, have to help the lady up and off the monkey that is you."

The blond smiled and accepted the hand offered, "Thanks."

* * *

After Krad got up and dusted himself off, Aku offered a hand to his fallen friend. Dark grumbled and allowed himself to get pulled up but the process was stopped half way as his friend tripped and landed on him. The blond winced and covered his eyes.

Unlike Krad, Aku wasn't all that light and Dark had the air knocked out of him, "No thank yous for the ape. Off! Off!" He wheezed as the dazed silver-blonde got off him.

Aku half pouted, "Fine then, monkey, be that way."

There was a pause, "So you guys want ice cream?"

The silver-blonde boy smirked, "It's about time you offered."

Dark gave a mock-glare, "How come _you're_ not offering? You're the one who nearly killed me!"

"Because I paid for your drink back at the club, you eat and runner."

Violet eyes looked up in thought, "Right. Alright then, ice cream, then we're even."

"Deal."

Krad blinked and watched the two bicker away, had he ever been like that around his friends? They seemed so close. "Hey, Krad."

The blonde's attention snapped back to Dark, "Yes?"

"Up for ice cream?"

"Sure."

Aku beamed, "Good, we know where to get the best ice cream in town."

Dark's smile soon followed, "Yes we do! Because we're special and we're awesome!"

"Actually…we only found it since I was chasing Dark with a-"

"Baseball bat."

"For killing my guitar, and somehow, we ended up there."

The blond laughed, "That must've been fun."

The other boys exchanged grins, "But of course."

"Except for the part where Aku actually hit me with the bat."

"You can't say you didn't deserve it."

Dark wrapped his arms around both their shoulders, "Come on! Onwards to ice cream!"

Aku chuckled but didn't object, "Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

Upon arriving at the ice cream stand, Krad blinked. It didn't look like much, but who was he to judge ice cream by the ice cream stand? Dark smiled, "So, what flavours do you guys want?"

"Cookies and cream!"

"Krad?"

"Vanilla, please."

"Okay," He headed up to the old parlor guy, "One chocolate, one vanilla and one cookies and cream."

Krad and Aku stood around while their missing third purchased the frozen treats. "So, Dark didn't do anything stupid, did he?" The blond shook his head, while the other gave a sigh and ran a hand through his spiky hair, "That's good. He may be quite the idiot sometimes but he's a good guy."

Golden eyes blinked, it was like déjà vu only with a different person, "Hey, why am I being excluded here?"

The two turned their attention to Dark who somehow managed to hold all three waffle cones in his hands. Aku grinned, "I was just complaining about how stupid you were sometimes."

"And you call yourself my friend."

"Isn't that what friends do?"

Krad took a lick of his ice cream, "Thank you."

Dark blinked, "For what?"

"The ice cream."

"Oh, no problem-"

His friend nudged him, "Idiot."

"Brat."

"Knucklehead."

"Blockhead."

"Twit."

"Dumbass."

"Monkey."

"Ape."

"Gorilla."

"Ass!"

"Guitar killer!"

"Low blow…whatever, so what happened at the club?"

"Not much, there's a search party lead by your number one fan."

"Risa-chan?"

"Is there any other?"

Dark shrugged, "I suppose not."

Krad watched all this rather indifferently while he inwardly panicked. _I'm __stuck __with __two __hot-wait__…__two __guys __who __are __the __heart throbs __of __the __school __I'm __attending __and __I'm __more __than __likely __going __to __die __now __if __I __get __caught __hanging __out __with __them. __I'm __going __to __die. G__oing to __die. Going to __die. Going to __die. Going to __die! __And __when __they __bury __me, __I'll __probably be __in __a __skirt! __Noooo! __I __refuse __to __die __or to __get __buried __in __a __skirt! __I demand pants__!_

"Krad-chan!" The blond snapped his head up to see Towa and Mizuki running towards them. When they finally reached them, Towa smiled in relief, "So there you are! We couldn't find you anywhere in the club, so we came out to look for you. You have no idea how worried I was!"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Come on, we should be heading back to the dorms now."

Krad nodded and started back when he was stopped by Dark, "Hey, wait up, I'll walk you back."

The blond nodded again, "Thanks."

"No problem! Anything for a girl as cute as you!"

Krad blushed. _A girl as cute as me? P__eople __need to stop __calling __me __a __girl. __I'm __not __a __girl! __I'm __just __stuck __in __an all __girl__s' school __and in __a __girl's __uniform __and __a __skirt!__But __that __doesn't __make __me __a __girl!_

Behind the two walked Mizuki, then Aku and Towa, who had identical smirks on their faces, "That wasn't so hard."

"That was a pretty nice plan back there at the club."

"It was easy. We all know how crazy girls get the second they hear his name."

"And how much did you have to pay the kid to trip Krad?"

"A dollar."

Towa laughed, "But of course, they'd do anything for a dollar. So what's next?"

"Hmm…let's try to get them to either go on a date or at least go out to lunch or something. How does that sound?"

The two grinned and shook hands, "It sounds perfect, I love meddling. Until then, happy plottings."

"You too."

* * *

Nya

Yes! Towa and Aku are playing matchmaker! Sort of! Nooooooo school starts tomorrow! I don't wanna go! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I hate school! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna! You can't make me! T.T And beware! ShewhomIdon'tspeakof will appear in the next chapter :D This chapter wasn't all that funny was it? I needed to make them half friends-ish so yea...it was relatively fluffy though XD

**Sakuya****Hiwatari**- I love torturing Krad because I lobe him so much :P Wow... o.o you don't like him? I'm still not used to listening to it XP More Dark and Kraddy moments here:D

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Well...he has an unofficial fanclub XD I think that counts for something :) I'll have to make it official though, yes, shewhomIdon'tspeak of shall appear since action is needed here XD

**Ballad****of****the****Iris**- My teddy bear's called Kuma-chan .O I'm not very creative but oh well XP I call the big stuffed doggie, Inu-kun and the fishie pillow...fishy XD Yes, Towa's cool here -grins- and Aku's cool -through my eyes- XP

**Koway****Oceshia**- Of course Dark's the vocalist :) And Krad's still suffering from my torture...ice cream floats are good and so are frappes XP Not to mention Krad gets tripped by some hired kid :D

**MacLee**- You finished that fic and is typing up a sequel! XD Congrats! I can't stay on one fic .;; Therefore I have like fifty others to type when I please :) I was half panicking today about school :S

**catseyes77**- I love shopping...well depending on what kind of shopping, if it's for anime or books (I'm a nerd) or other things that I like or am obsessed with then count me in! XD

**hittocerebattosai**- Oh no :O I can't make it that easy for Krad to go and get changed unnoticed XP That'd just take the fun out of the whole PE class thing :P Just because I'm mean XP

**blood-fire-dragon**- A whole year! However will he survive? XP I hate skirts, they're annoying and everything bad :S I almost feel bad for Krad, having to wear it and all, almost...

**Chaotic****C00L**- But of course there can be Risa-bashing o.o I can't spell XP And yes, Towa with an unlimited ammount of money is bad news (for Krad) :P Dark's still oblivious apparently XD

**ShadowDown**- Lol, yea XD Deep down inside, we're all sadistic, unless everyone's like me, a proud sadist...then...yea . We'd still be laughing but in a more cruel and insane manner XP

**nekogirltheanimefreak**- I had a really funny vision of them doing the chicken dance XP I was laughing at the thought for liketwenty minutes straight XD there'll be dancing...later :)

**DarkAngel-killermode2000**- Wow...I hate clothes shopping too, and skirts, clothes shopping can be okay depending on the company...usually my company means hell for me :P

**Selena****Kurashina**- Dark's hitting on a guy and doesn't know it...but even if he knew it, would he care? XD Krad's always in the state of shock so he doesn't say much, well not really but still.. .;;

**Mysterious****Kaitou**- Shush! Before I have to set Aku on you XD Actually Krad since he's the one who's suffering what I went through XP Aku's still doing that evil plotting thing so no worries XD

**Everto****Angelus**- Well...Dark's smexy no matter what he does, would that count? Or shall I have him run around giving smexy smirks to Krad every time they see each other? XD

**chrnoskitty**- I lobe you too! (in the non-lezzie way of course) Yea...I was kinda shocked myself XD I don't wanna go to school tomorrow T.T I don't wanna...-cries/pouts/whatever-

**Lady****Elbereth****Tealrose**- His parents died in a fire :S The poor poor child...well not really a child but still...the poor boy XD Indeed how will Dark react:O I'll have to type that part out soon :)

**dimonyo-anghel**- Shh...no one knows I'm bluffing XD Well no one excpet for anyone who read about me bluffing .;; Risa-wrath shall come soon and yes Dai and Satoshi are a couple:D

**Shimmering****Solitude**- Dark would go half way around the world to see that XD _If_ he knew Krad was in a girl outfit and _if_ he knew where he was XP Krad makes an awesome girl XD

**negolataknofelet**- That reminds me of the old charlie and the chocolate factory song, where the girl's all I want it now! I spend hours laughing at that song XP Here's an update :)

**Kyuseisha****no****Hikari**- You're lucky...your computer lab allows you to read fanfics and stuff...actually I'm not sure about my _new_ computer lab but last year we couldn't :S Kinda sad XP

**kyo's****little****koneko**- Yesclothes shoppingdoes suck, especially if your friends are half insane and half just plain...strange and force you to try on at least one outfit every time you go with them :S

**Mazoku-dono**- You can do that? XD Skirt-trained...that's a first :P I have to wear dresses to formal stuff like weddings, dinner parties and stuff...high heels are a pain T.T

**Daishi**- Errrrr...the skirt...it came from...nowhere XD Krad'd look like a cheerleader, no? XD Ahhhhhhhh...school! I wish it'd just burn down, I'm actually going to miss summer .O

**Maliya**- Thankies XD Not sure if this chapter could be considered good work but still :) I almost wish some random clown was blown up in the middle for no reason XP

**Kohana-kun**- Yes! Aku's back and as awesome as ever XD I lobe Aku X3 And Daisuke and Satoshi are finally together from the begining :) I've wanted to do that for awhile now...

**TaKeMyPaInAwAy**- Hmm...not yet, they just met XD Maybe in the next chapter...it will happen though, I can assure you :) We all get to poke fun at Krad for his misfortunes XP

**Rinoki****Rio**- If he were to tell the girls he was a guy...I can picture things being thrown and alot of screaming and mass chaos happening XD And Krad seeing the gates of heaven/hell :P

**Leoth**- Crossdressing is hot :) Daisuke crossdressed XD And he looked like a really 'cute' girl :D So if Krad crossdresses...he's look even more feminine than Daisuke did! XD

**Seena58**- The world's round? XP I used to think it was oval...or some blobby shape XD Aku's a relatively normal guy :P He still gets to plot and stuff while Risa...yea, she's still the same insane fangirl I know her as XP


	5. Chapter 04

Hi

Chapter 04:

Another embarrassing week had gone by and now it was Friday. Krad got back to the dorm with a sigh. He was tired, especially after running laps around the field for PE, and then having to run out of the changeroom since Towa had somehow managed to pop up while he was changing _again._ "I hate close calls."

"Krad-chan! I'm back!"

"Welcome back," he mumbled tiredly. Dhanging into his jeans and shirt, he flopped on his bed and gave Kuma-san a hug. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and…

* * *

"Why are we going this way?"

"Come on! Hurry up already!"

Dark frowned, "Isn't this the way to the girls' dorm?"

"However did you guess?"

"Why are we going there?"

"Because you couldn't get her off your mind for like the whole week!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"And how would you know?"

Aku smirked, "Is the big bad boss man in denial?"

"No I'm not!" Dark huffed.

"Good, then come on."

They knocked on the door, a minute later the door was opened by a girl, a girl who then looked up and her eyes widened, a girl who then looked up and her eyes widened as she blushed and squealed, "Ohmigosh! It's Aku-sama and Dark-sama!"

Dark was about to open his mouth to say something, but the door was soon jam packed with girls, all squealing and looking at him with sparkles in their eyes, "Hi." He smiled and a quarter of the girls swooned. Violet eyes scanned the crowd. No Krad, no Towa, no girl he _really_ knew. And that just bugged him. "Do you think you can call Krad-chan or Towa-chan out?"

"O-of course! Anything for you, Dark-sama!"

Half the girls who were still standing flew off to fetch the two while the remainder stood there and gawked. "Aki-chan, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Aku growled, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? What'll you do if it catches on? And of course this is a good idea. It's _my_ idea."

* * *

Krad was asleep, and Towa was sitting around reading a magazine. Both of them had ignored the doorbell, it was probably some pizza delivery guy who had the unfortunate honour to deliver food to the dorm. Then the door flew open and the girls literally went flying in, "D-D-D-D-Da…see you…door!"

Green eyes blinked and she sat up, "What's happening now? Who?"

"You and Hikari-chan!"

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute…" She shook Krad out of his sleep, "Krad, we have visitors, I think."

Golden eyes opened groggily, "Hn?"

"There are people here to see us."

"Who?"

"Someone by the name of D-d-d-d…"

Krad rolled onto his side, "Don't care. Tell him to go away."

Towa frowned and tugged at the blonde's sleeve, "Come on, the sooner we go, the sooner you can go back to sleep."

The blonde yawned and got out of bed, Kuma-san dangling by the arm in Krad's grip, "Fine, as long as we keep it quick."

* * *

So the two headed to the door where at least a dozen girls had fainted and the rest were still crowding the doorway. Towa frowned, "What's going on?"

The girls suddenly moved to the side to let the pass, Towa blinked, "Aku, Dark, what are you two doing here?"

Aku gave shot her a grin behind Dark's back, the girl immediately caught on. Dark on the other hand smiled, "How about we take this outside?" His attention was averted to the blond who was behind Towa and staring at him rather cutely and clueless at the same time. And he even noticed the teddy bear in her hand, it definitely gave her an innocent look.

Towa smiled and nodded, dragging a half-asleep Krad along. Slamming the door shut, Krad blinked when he saw Dark. He continued to stare at the violet haired boy in curiosity while Aku whispered from his back , "Greet her."

"Hi." Was the automatic response.

"Hi." Was the automatic counter-response.

"Good, now ask her if she wants to go out for lunch tomorrow."

Dark growled and smacked the silver-blond haired boy, "Shut up! I can do this by myself without your 'guiding' voice!"

"Fine! Fine! Whatever you say!"

The amethyst eyed boy laughed at that, then he looked at Krad and smiled, "You know, last time I didn't really get to properly buy you a drink. How about I treat you to lunch tomorrow to make up for it?"

Krad stood there, stunned. Towa sighed and whispered, "Say 'yea, sure' and smile."

"Yes, sure." The blond gave a little smile.

"Say 'that'd be nice'."

"That'd be nice."

Dark practically beamed, "Great, I'll meet you at the park tomorrow say, at 1?"

"Sure."

Aku smirked, "That's just because he sleeps till noon during the weekends."

"Shut up Aki-chan!"

"Don't call me that, Dark-_chan_!"

"Aki-chan! Aki-chan!"

"Da-chan!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you!"

The two scowled at each other before huffing then turning away, Krad laughed sleepily in an amused manner. "Did we wake you up?"

The blond shook his head, "Not really…"

Dark smiled, "That's good, we'll leave you two be. You look like you've had a long day. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure, bye."

Aku left with Dark in a headlock, when they were out of sight, Towa squealed happily, "You're seeing him tomorrow!"

"Huh?"

"He asked you to go have a drink with him and you accepted! That's practically a date!"

Golden eyes blinked, then he blushed, "What? No way! It's just a drink!"

"With Dark!"

"But that's not a-"

"Date! You're going on a date!"

Krad frowned, "I just said I'm not going on a-"

"Date! And I just told you that you _are_ going on a-"

"Date! Oh my god Hikari-chan's got a date with Dark-sama!" The girls who were still conscious squealed.

The blond looked around, "B-but I'm not! It's not a-"

The flock of girls yelled back, "Date! Yes it is!" Then there was a pause, "We can't let Risa-san know."

"No, no we can't." Everyone else agreed. "If she finds out she's gonna blow."

"Yes, yes she is." They agreed again.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he rolled his eyes, "whatever."

None of them noticed that Krad had already gone back to bed.

* * *

"He _what!_?" She screeched into the phone.

One could imagine the person on the other line wincing at the tone, _"D-Dark-san asked the new girl out for a drink."_

"How could he? I've been around so much longer than that…that…what's her name?"

_"Krad Hikari."_

"…"

_"Risa-san? Are you already?"_

"**I'm ****going ****to ****kill ****her!**"

The person on the other line paused, _"Umm…it's…I have to…go…and…do something-bye."_

Then she hung up while Risa continued to fume, then she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Riku came into her room with an eyebrow raised, "What's wrong with you?"

"Dark-san asked this Krad Hikari figure for a drink."

"Hikari-san? Oh, I met her the other day-"

"Was she pretty? Was she nice? Did she flirt with Dark-san? What does he see in her?" She sobbed into the pillow, beginning to wallow in self-pity.

"Well…she was getting swarmed by girls so it's kind of hard to tell whether she was nice or not, but she seemed pretty nice. She didn't flirt as far as I'm concerned…"

"Was she pretty? Was she that girl he helped up the other day?"

"Yes and yes."

"Why did Dark-san ask her for a drink?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know!"

Riku gave a slow nod and left the room, "I swear, you really should go and take some medication…you're too stressed out."

"I'm not stressed out!"

"No…you're just a bit on the psychotic side!" Riku yelled back.

"Am not!"

"Are too! For all we know you're going to end up following them on their little date!" There was a pause, "Oh you're not serious. You're not going to, are you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Nevermind."

Riku never realized that Risa had her fingers crossed with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Krad…wake up…"

"Nnn…"

"Krad-chan…"

The blond turned around and gave a sleepy glare at his roommate, "What?"

"Do you have anything to wear today?"

"Yea."

"Nothing for a date though, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean? There's nothing wrong with what I normally wear."

"You're so hopeless sometimes. Come on, I took the liberty of getting you new clothes."

Krad groaned, "Please tell me they're pants."

"Don't worry, they're pants. Actually, they're jeans."

"Oh thank god…wait, there's more, isn't there? And the shirt?"

Towa paused, "Well, I guess there's no point in lying to you. It's a spaghetti strap."

"What? But you said-"

"I know! And that's why I got you this blouse!" Krad's mouth opened and closed, and opened, and closed, he couldn't think up an argument, at least not one off the top of his head. He sighed and fell back onto the bed with a 'plop'. Then someone tore his blanket away, causing him to groan. "Krad! Get up!"

"Why?"

"It's noon already!"

The blond sat up and rubbed his eyes, "It is really?"

"Yes! I let you sleep in!"

"Well, aren't you generous," He stifled a yawn.

"I know! So get up!"

The blond did as he was told and changed, "Can I eat before I go?"

"No! Of course not! You only have ten minutes to get to the park!"

"Oh, what?"

"You better hurry! Here are your boots!"

"How am I suppose to run in these?" But nonetheless, he put them on and ran like hell.

The green eyed girl laughed and called after him, "Have fun!"

As Krad ran, he realized that he wasn't in the best situation. First of all, jeans and boots weren't the best running material, and second of all, he was going to be completely out of breath before he reached the park.

A second later, a collision was heard.

The blond rubbed his head and frowned, looking at who had ran into him, "Dark?"

"Hey," He grinned, "I see I'm not the only one who slept in?"

"No, you're not the only one."

Dark got up and brushed himself off before offering a hand to Krad and pulled her up. "Let's get going then." He grinned.

* * *

Krad nodded and followed the other boy down the street, unknown to them, a figure was watching them. "That looked painful…I wonder if Dark-san's alright…"

Several other figures nodded, "What now Risa? ...you have twigs in your hair."

She pulled them out, "You know your positions, go to your posts."

The figures nodded and ran off into different places. The brunette frowned and took out her binoculars and watched the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different place in the park, "This is brilliant!"

Aku grinned, "But of course! I'll bet you a dollar Dark's going to ask her out again after this."

"You know him too well, no deal. But there's one problem I can think of, and one we really should've taken into account."

"What?"

"Risa-chan."

He frowned, "Yea, she could be a problem. If her group was to find out…"

"Krad won't stand a chance."

The two gulped and began to follow the two down the street.

* * *

"So what have you been up to?"

Golden eyes blinked, "Not much, school's really boring."

"Yea, I hate math."

"Really? I find it pretty easy."

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"That Hikari-chan's good a math? What about it?"

Towa grinned, "We have this tutoring thing going on at school, and it's a joint project with your school."

Aku nodded slowly and grinned, "And since boss-man is the world's biggest math-idiot, I can see something beautiful coming out of this."

"Me too, you recommend Dark to get tutored and I'll recommend Krad as a tutor."

"Alright! We're awesome!"

* * *

"I can't believe they're talking like they've known each other for years!"

Her walky-talky buzzed, "Risa? They're talking about school."

"I see…"

Then another buzz, "Subject 'Supreme sexiness of the world' and subject 'new girl who's hanging around subject supreme sexiness of the world' are stopping at a café."

Risa's eyes widened, "What?" she yelled into the walky-talky.

"T-they're stopping at a café and ordering."

"Tell me when they're finished, I'm going to make an appearance!"

"Y-yes Risa!"

She huffed and watched them through her binoculars, "A sandwich? Doesn't she care about her figure? Number 25."

"Yea?"

"Take notes on what Dark-san likes to eat."

"Sure thing boss."

* * *

"Check please."

Krad frowned, "You don't have to pay for me…"

"Nope, it's fine, I'll pay. After all, I am the only beyond spoiled child my parents have." He said carelessly with a laugh.

"You don't seem spoiled. But then again, what would I know?"

"You haven't seen my wardrobe." Dark grinned, "By the way, you look great today."

The blond looked away, "Thanks, you too."

The boy smiled and handed the waiter the money, "Thanks."

* * *

"It's true."

"What's true?"

"His wardrobe, he's got at least two colors of everything."

Towa blinked, "Wow…I'm jealous."

"Yea, hey, heads up, someone's heading over to them."

"Oh crap! Isn't that…"

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Me? Umm…"

He was interrupted when a certain someone showed up, "Dark-san! Hi!"

* * *

Nya

And super stalker Risa makes an appearance! XD Hmm...how much people think the match makers should get together? And since I have alot alot of free time...reviews! XD Happy Thanksgiving! Over here anyways...

**Daishi**- Their uniforms are like in the anime, guys are red and white, and girls are brown, red and some other colors XD As for the matchmakers, we'll see what happens :)

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Yes, leave it to your friends to set you up with people you like XD I've had first-hand experience with that kind of stuff I'm quite sorry to say :P

**Sakuya****Sohma**- Oh well, it can't be helped who you like, it's all personal opinion there X) glad you like this fic though :D Towa's hyper personality hasn't really changed XD

**Makurayami****Ookami**- Aku and Towa are slightly evil XD but they're very pro at matchmaking (especially with their friends)aren't they? XP

**Chaotic****C00L**- They're clueless about Krad, which only makes the truth funner to type out :D wow...it's been over a month since I updated o.o

**Koway****Oceshia**- What else would Dark be? XD Actually...they'd all make really cool looking drummers -drools- Well...we don't have school for awhile...teachers are striking :D

**Rinoki****Rio**- Here comes the bride! XD I can so imagine that, and what an awesome wedding that'd make :) The plot's thickening XP

**MacLee**- We don't have school for awhole :D I wonder how long the teachers will strike...I'm horrible at updating XD You might have noticed :P

**catseyes77**- Thanks, glad you're being amused by Krad having to crossdress alot XP Sorry for the relatively slow update . I've been lazy...very lazy...

**Snapix**- You never know :D The magic of fanfics works in ways that even scientists can't figure out...just like my mind .O It's very insane and unpredictable :D

**hittocerebattosai**- That's awesome XD I'm not getting school for quite awhile, not tomorrow, probably not the next day either..I'm stuck before absolute boredom and happiness XP

**Everto****Angelus**- I want ice cream too...I'll get some later :D No one's going to be happy about it but I'm being selfish...so ha! XD -is very idiotic-

**dimonyo-anghel**- Nice XD Look up Krad's skirt, I spent quite awhile laughing at that XD You're awesome :) Yes, Satoshi and Daisuke teach each other music X3

**Lady****Elbereth****Tealrose**- Krad's starting to think rather...feminine, of course that ranges quite a big XD Even he knows hot guys when he sees them XP But he looks so pretty in the manga:S

**KuroNoTenshi7**- Here's an update :D People probably want me dead for updating so slowly but oh well XP It can't be helped now can it? XP

**Selena****Kurashina**- Dark doesn't seem like the type to freak at such things does he? He's probably shrug and go 'sure why not' XP That just seems like a...Dark-like thing to do X3

**Chrnoskitty**- I'm starting to think that school's fun too XD I'm rotting away in my chair being bored o.O That's not a good thing...decomposing that is :P

**Shimmer****of****Solitude**- I wish she did XD I'd worship her forever and ever if she made DNAngel shounen-ai X3 I always end up killing Krad one way or another don't I? XD

**blood-fire-dragon**- I suddenly thought of that really famous person who kisses thin air while wind's like blowing her skirt up .O and then there's Krad XD eerie-ness...

**RP****Pal**- Okay, you've been ignored :D No I'm just kidding XP But the inevitable will happen and when it does...I'll think of something :D

**DarkerLink**- It's never fun to be the victim...okay, it's secretly fun but still XP It's really fun being the matchmaker, setting people up and such XP Fun fun fun

**Seena58**- I kept using the word egg today, it was humorous, I even called people eggs XP People are always plotting, people like me for instance :D I plot unconsciously X)

**Mazoku-dono**- Wow XD You have awesome self discipline, I have to wear highheels quite a bit so I'm relatively used to them, kinda sad really XP

**negolataknofelet**- Looks like I'll have to type that chapter out relatively soon XD But Krad makes such a prettiful girl XP Or fake girl...whichever XD


	6. Chapter 05

Hi

Chapter 05:

"Dark-san!"

The two of them looked, Dark gave a friendly wave, "Hey Risa-chan!"

"How are you?" She asked cheerfully. Neither of them noticed, but her eye was twitching rather violently.

* * *

Towa and Aku squaked and squabbled about, "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

"I don't know!"

"She's going to mess everything up!"

"I know!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know!"

"You're so useless!"

"I know!"

* * *

"Who's this?" She asked with false innocence, the kind that practically screamed _oh look at little innocent me just standing here talking. Nope, completely innocent and not suspicious at all. Not obvious at all tee hee hee, you don't notice my eye twitching violently at all_.

"Oh, Risa-chan, this is Krad. Krad, this is Risa-chan."

Krad nodded slowly. It was the girl that had been glaring at him, and something told him he wasn't on her good side. It was simply his not so female intuition. "Hi…"

"Hello! Are you two…?"

The blonde waved his arms, "No we're not on a-"

"Date?" Risa finished for him, she gave a fake gasp of surprise, "Dark-san, I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Sorry for interrupting you two!"

Dark scratched his head sheepishly, "Well, ummm…yea…" He looked away awkwardly.

* * *

"What do we do? She's killing their date!"

"It's a date? Since when was it a date? How about we pop in?"

"Yes! That's what we should do!"

"Wait, shoudl we _pop __in_ pop in? Or coincidentally bump into them? _Or_, do we pop in coincidentally bumping into them and say 'well, how unexpected! What the hell are you two doing here?'"

Towa paused, "…the third one, definitely the third one. Actually the second one sounds okay…no, I like the third one."

Aku cracked his knuckles and grinned, "Alright! One popping in coincidentally bumping into them and saying 'well, how unexpected! What the hell are you two doing here?' coming right up!"

The two left the concealment of the stores and walked up to the three confidently yet subtly. Towa yelled rather loudly, "Hey! Look, it's you two! Oh my, what a _coincidence_!"

"Well, how unexpected! What the hell are you two doing here?" Aku recited happily.

Krad looked at the two and blinked, "Why are _you__t wo_ here?"

Towa paused, they hadn't thought of that part yet. "We're…going out! Yes we are!"

The silver blond boy nodded stupidly with a dopey grin on his face, "Yes…yes we are-you know what? I guess we better go now, bye!"

Then they ran off.

* * *

Luckily for Dark, that managed to break the tension, "Hey Risa-chan, I promised to show Krad around town, so I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sure! Bye!" She forced a smile and waved as the two departed.

"Aku and Towa…who would've thought," Dark mused.

The blond just looked at the ground dubiously. _So __they __**is **__behind __this, Aku was really obvious. G__uys in general __are __so __oblivious. W__ait, __**I **__**am **__a __guy, __oh __god! __What __does __**this **__mean!_? _Am __I __turning __into __a __girl!_?

* * *

Towa and Aku sighed, they looked at each other, and blinked, "There's _so_ no way in hell I'd go out with you."

"Nope, no way."

The girl nodded, "Good, we have that settled then."

"Yes we do."

"Uh huh, no more questions then."

"Nope."

"Crap, what if this gets out?"

"Then we make a scene and I get to break up with you?"

Towa crossed his arms, "No! _I_ want to do the breaking up!"

"No way!"

"Play you rock-paper-scissors for it?"

"Fine."

Then the two engaged in a rock-paper-scissors battle.

* * *

"And here's the library. Hey Krad?"

The blond blinked, "Yea?"

"There's going to be a Halloween dance coming up soon, would you like to go with me?"

"That won't be for a long while, no?"

"I know," he shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure I was the first to ask you. I mean, half my school's probably going to ask you. So I wanted to be the first."

Krad felt his face heat up and quickly stared at his feet, "Oh, sure."

"Great! Remember, you're mine on Halloween." The blond just continued blushing, and Dark grinned, "You look cute when you blush. Hey, there's an easier way for us to get around town."

"Hm?" The boy beckoned him to follow, and they soon ended up at the boy's dormitory. Krad frowned and blinked. _Damn __it! __This __would've __been __the __place __I'd __be __staying at__!__I __mean __hell, __look __at __this! __It's__…__it's__…__not __for __girls!_ _And that'd obviously be perfect for me since I'm __not __a __girl! __I'm __not! _"Why are we here?"

Dark headed to the back ,"It's over here."

"What is?"

"This." He pulled off the covering off a scooter. It was black and dark violet in some places, and there was a pair of silver wings, one on each side near the back on it and the back simply said 'D·N·Angel'. "Pretty awesome, isn't it? I've only ridden it a couple times though."

Golden eyes blinked, it looked somewhat familiar but he shook it off, "Yea, it's really nice."

"My parents would've gotten me a motorcycle, but this town isn't really made for fast vehicles, so they decided that a scooter would do. Want to take a spin in this?"

Krad didn't trust his voice so he nodded. Dark got on first and beckoned for him to follow. He frowned, "Dark, shouldn't you wear a helmet or something?"

The boy smirked, "I never have and never will, you better hold on tight."

The blond hugged the other's waist and the second they turned out of the dorm, they went as fast as the scooter could. Krad's eyes widened, it was fun, but to ensure that he didn't fall off, he hugged the other tighter while Dark merely grinned the whole way.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Rock to rock again?" Aku groaned. Suddenly, a black blur passed them, "Hey…wasn't that Dark?"

"Yea, he was riding something."

"That's his scooter, he used to ride it to school and back, but he hardly ever rides it around town," he whistled, "He must really have the hots for Hikari-chan."

"Yea…hey! You cheated! I saw that! You had scissors! I win!"

"What? No! What are you talking about? I had rock!"

* * *

_"Risa! Risa!"_

"Yes?" She talked huffily into the walky-talky.

_"Subject 'supreme sexiness of the world' is riding a super sexy scooter down the road with subject 'new girl who's hanging around subject supreme sexiness of the world'."_

"What? I didn't even know he had a scooter! What color is it?"

_"Black and a hint of silver."_

"That's so cool and sexy just like Dark-san!" She squealed, then it dawned onto her, "…I can't believe this! He's taking the new girl out for a spin and not me?"

_"I'm afraid so…"_ The other girl answered hesitantly.

"_Hey leader."_ Another voice called through the walky-talky.

"Yes?"

_"There's a huge sale thingy going on at the costume shop."_

Then **bing**, insert light bulb here. "Everyone group at the costume shop, we have to at _least_ get a better costume than this Hikari figure…"

_"Yes, leader!"_

* * *

The scooter came to a halt in front of the girls' dorm. Krad got off, "Thanks." Even though the first minute of it was beyond scary, it was fun. "That was actually pretty fun." He voiced out his thoughts.

Dark smiled, "You want to do this again some time?"

Krad blinked, "That'd be nice. I'll see you later then I guess."

"Yea, I'll see you around." He grinned and drove off.

Then Towa popped out of nowhere, "Krad! You're back! How was your little date?"

"It wasn't a date. We just went out for brunch."

"_And _you went on a ride with him on that scooter of his."

"Yea, how'd you know?"

The girl paused, "Umm…I have my ways."

He frowned, "Right…" It was obvious that she was lying but de decided not to press on the matter, "So you and Aku are-"

"No! No way!" The green eyed girl gave a nervous laugh, "I mean, I dumped him! Why yes I did! He cheated at rock-paper-scissors, and so I dumped him, you see!"

"Indeed I see…"

* * *

"Hey, the boss man's back."

"Shut up Aki-chan." He said good-naturedly.

His friend grinned, "Well, it looks like someone's in a good mood."

"You'd be too if the hottest girl in town had brunch with you _and_ agreed to go to the Halloween dance with you."

Aku gaped, "You asked her already?"

"Yup, did you expect less?"

He sighed, "No, I suppose not. You seeing her again?"

"Yea, I guess. Hey…"

"What?"

"Are you and Towa really going out?"

Aku half choked, "What? No! …I mean I just dumped her today. Did you know she accused me of cheating at rock-paper-scissors? Of course I'd dump her! Yea, she'll be crying for weeks!"

Dark blinked, "Oh…"

* * *

The end of October came quickly yet slowly at the same time, tests, homework, the pains of it all. Krad sighed and threw his backpack down. Apparently the other school has just as much work, so he didn't see Dark except for the occasional 'hi, bye'. Not to mention Dark was right about millions of people asking him to the dance. Millions of offers which he had declined. He laid on the bed and frowned, what the hell was taking Towa so long?

She actually made a really good friend. Who would've thought His best friend would turn out to be a girl? A devious, energetic girl, but a girl nonetheless. The door opened and he looked up to see a grinning Towa. Golden eyes narrowed suspiciously, "And what are you up to this time?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Because you're always up to something."

"I just dropped by the costume shop to pick something up for you."

"You really didn't have to-"

"You know I did! I mean, you _are_ going to the dance with Dark, and I have inside scoop on what he's dressing up as."

"What are you talking about?" Krad frowned, he was never telling Towa anything ever again. Nope. Never. But he was probably going to forget about his resolve the next day and tell her stuff all over again...just like a girl...which he wasn't.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"The dance is coming up in like a week, so of course you have to have a costume! It's a costume party dance thing after all."

"I see, but you're still not easing my mind in the least."

The girl smiled, "Yes, you see very clearly. Come on, you have to try this costume on!"

Krad got up and slowly headed over with a frown on his face, when he saw the costume he screamed, "_What!_? You expect me to wear _this!_? You're beyond _insane,_ Towa!"

"But you'll feel so pretty in this!"

"I don't care how pretty I'll feel! I could feel like a model and still not want to wear this!"

* * *

Soon, Halloween came, and so did the dance. Krad stared at his costume and frowned in disgust, "I still can't believe I'm supposed wear this. Towa's out of her mind." But, in the end, he ended up wearing it. He stared at the mirror, "What the hell…I don't care how pretty I feel right now, which I don't, I'm not going like this."

In the reflection that he saw a corpse bride. And the worse part was that he looked like the real thing. Personally, he blamed the pale skin. Towa even bought hair spray for him to get the decaying hair look, well not really decaying, more like wavy with a couple black streaks here and there. He gaped at the dress, slightly torn and worn out looking. Inside, he was screaming...and not in glee either.

But unfortunately for him, Towa decided to pop in in her witch costume, which included a hat, a collar, askirt and a tankini, "Krad! Are you ready yet?"

"Do I really have to go in this costume?"

"Yes! Now come on! We're going to be late!"

* * *

And so, the green eyed girl dragged the boy down the street, dress dragging inconveniently behind him. Soon, a black car passed them, inside sat a very excited Risa in a red and white 'kaitou' costume, a red eye mask thing on and red cape, red gloves and red pants while wearing a white sleeveless shirt. _Dark-san __will __definitely __notice __this!_ She thought happily.

Riku on the other hand was in a simpler looking costume, a baseball player costume. She was playing around with her bat and trying to ignore her twin. "You know Risa, I really feel like whacking you on the head right now. Stop cackling already! You should've dressed up as a witch instead!"

* * *

"Are you done _yet!_?"

"In a minute!"

"Dark!"

"What? My costume isn't as simple as yours!"

Aku snorted and looked in the mirror, fixing his wings and his horns, "I resent that, it took forever to get these wings straight!"

"You're a _devil,_ Aku. All you have is a tail, horns, wings and fangs."

"So? Don't forget the cape and the scythe."

"Aki-chan, I hate to break it to you, but most devils use pitch forks. Anyways, you're only using the cape to stay warm until we get there, aren't you?"

His friend snorted, "Scythes are cooler, and maybe I won't feel like taking the cape off. Now hurry up before I break down the door with my super cool scythe!"

"Fine, fine, I'm ready." Then the door opened.

"What took you?"

"I had to get the teeth on."

Aku rolled his eyes, "Whatever floats your boat, Count Darkula."

Dark grinned, showing off his fangs, "It's hard looking as sexy as me. Come on, oh fiery Satan of hell. We're going to be late."

"Actually, we're already late."

* * *

The violet haired boy raised a brow, "Well now, look at you. You actually look pretty good as a waitress, Dai. Hey creep, not bad…"

Daisuke reddened while Satoshi rolled his eyes, he was in a waiter suit while the redhead was in a waitress outfit, "Come on, let's get going already."

"Kyu!"

Aku smiled, "Hey now, look at With! He's going as a kitty!"

"Kyu!" The rabbit replied rather happily with his set of whiskers and fluffy kitty ears and tail extension.

"No, With, it's 'meow' or 'nya' whichever."

"Kyu?"

"I suppose that's close enough."

* * *

Towa and Krad arrived at the dance which was held at a private school's grand hall. The blond gawked, it was beyond fancy, he whistled in appreciation only to earn himself a scowl from his friend. "No whistling Krad, it'll ruin your make up."

Krad sighed and rolled his eyes but stopped whistling. "Really? No whistling? What _am_ I allowed to do?"

"You can dance, walk, talk, slap-actually no slapping, you'll ruin the gloves, you can kiss…" She suggested rather suggestively.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"You are. You totally are."

Towa gave a laugh and changed the subject, "I wonder where Dark and company are?"

And speak of the devil, literally, the four burst through the door creating a very grand entrance. And that was also the exact time some private school boy who was in his uniform as a costume, obviously to show off his creative side, walked up to the blond and smiled. He let out a rather plain joke, obvously to show off his funny side as well. "What a beautiful deceased bride, may I ask who the undead groom is?"

"The vampire of course." Dark walked in, glaring lightly at the boy who frowned and backed off. The 'count' came in and stood behind the corpse bride, looking at 'her' with a smile, "You're looking awesome."

"Thanks."

"Shall we?"

He held out a hand, offering to escort the blond over to the dance floor where several couples including the pair of waiters were along with their schools' 'best' couple, Freedert and Elliot. They were soon followed by a chorus of cheering fangirls and boys. "Kyaaa! Dark-sama's so cool!"

"I want to dance with him!"

"Hikari-chan looks so hot in that costume!"

* * *

Towa grinned and crossed her arms in satisfaction. "I think I picked out a pretty good costume, if I do say so myself."

"I would say so too, little witch."

The girl looked up at the unhooded devil, "What's with the cloak, devil boy?"

"At first, it was for warmth, but now I just don't feel like taking it off."

"I see."

"They make a nice couple."

"They do."

"Let's give them a kick."

Towa grinned, "You read my mind."

"So…shall we waltz?"

And waltz they did, right over to the dancing two. And when they got close enough, Aku grinned and gave his fanged friend a kick in the back, resulting in him half falling over, so it looked like he dipped Krad when he really didn't. Then, as quickly as they waltzed in, they waltzed back out with identical grins on their face. A second later the crowd was cheering at the lip contact.

The two stared at each other, eyes wide at the unexpected kiss. Dark stood up pulled his lips away and looked around, "Umm…that-sorry, someone kicked me." He turned to glare at his devil friend who in return waved at him giving him a loud cheer. _I __will __strangle __that __devil__…__on __the __other __hand, __that __was __**awesome. **I will have to either strangle or kiss him later._

Krad blushed and stared at his feet which he was unable to see partly due to his dress and other half because they were still in dancing position: the normal procedure where his arms went around Krad's waist while _his_ arms were around Dark's neck. That only made him blush about a million more shades of red. There it went, his first kiss, not to mention his first kiss with a fanged person creature thing.

"Let's get some fresh air, hn?"

The blond nodded stupidly and followed the vampire up the stairs.

* * *

"W-what the-" Risa gave a dramatic faint and leaned against her twin, "I can't believe what I'm seeing! Dark-san…Dark-san's dancing with the new girl! Oh woe is me!"

"Get a grip on yourself, Risa."

Then her little posse came along with extremely happy looks on their face, "Leader! Did you see Dark-sama's costume? It was so cool! He looked so pretty with Hikari-chan!" Risa glared, the girl rephrased her last sentence, "He looked so _not_ pretty with Hikari-chan…they look horrible together! ...bah!"

"Dark-san fans! Calm yourselves! I say we go over and-"

She was interrupted by the cheering, then one of the girls came running back, "They're kissing! They're kissing! It was amazing! They were dancing, then he dipped her, then they kissed!"

A minute later the two were seen heading up the stairs. Right after they disappeared, Risa fainted for real.

* * *

Up in the balcony the two stood in awkward silence, "Umm…that was some show we put on back there, huh?"

"Yea," Krad stared at his feet.

"Hey, sorry I haven't been able to really talk to you for awhile now. School's been a real pain."

"It's okay, it's been the same with our school. The homework's just never-ending."

Dark smiled, "Exactly. Say, are you free this weekend?"

Golden eyes blinked, "Yea, I guess. I mean since all the tests are over and all."

"Good, what do you say to a movie?"

"Only if it's not romance or those cheap sci-fi ones." The blond crossed his arms.

"How about a comedy then?" He couldn't stand horror, but Krad didn't have to know…

"Sure, why not?" The blond smiled.

The vampire returned the grin, "Great, I'll see you on the weekend then. Looks like the party's almost over, want me to walk you home? I mean it's on the way and all."

Krad shrugged, "If it's no trouble."

He smiled, "Not at all, let's go then."

"I can't believe Towa broke up with Aku."

"Really? Aku told me he dumped her."

"Apparently he cheated in rock-paper-scissors."

"I heard Towa accused him of cheating."

"It was probably both."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was."

The two paused and exchanged laughs before heading back in.

When they reached the girls' dorm, they were witnesses to Freedert and Elliot's goodnight kiss, "Hey look, it's Elliot."

"And Freedert."

"I can see they have no problems keeping warm."

Krad nodded and gave a small grin, "Yea, maybe we shouldn't intrude on their privacy like this."

"Well, there's school tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you in a couple days."

"I'll see you then. Goodnight."

"Goodbye. It's no proper goodnight kiss but," he gave the blond a kiss on the cheek and left.

The golden eyed boy rubbed his cheek lightly. _Déjà __vu__…__almost but __not __quite, __but __**almost**__. _And so, he headed back into the dorm with a lot of things to think about. While thinking about the truth, he realized something. It felt like almost like enlightenment only not so enlightening. Nope, he simply decided that guilt represented the majority of his brain, so he decided that he wanted to tell Towa the truth.

He opened the door to their room, "Towa-"

"In a sec." His roommate replied with a baseball bat in her hands.

"…okay, what the hell's going on?"

"Some perverted guy snuck inthe dorm earlier. If he comes in here, just watch! I'm going to kick his sorry ass! You wanted to talk about something?"

Krad gave a nervous smile, his guilt could wait a bit longer. "It's nothing. Really."

Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell her the truth…

* * *

Nya

Shizar! The Halloween special-ish chapter :D It's got to be one of the longer chapters I've written...even :) Dark is a law breaker! No helmets! XD ...but then again I suppose I'm one too XP -hates helmets- but I'm not encouraging you people to not wear helmets o.o no I'm not...and yes I've watched Corpse Bride, why I had the sudden urge to turn Krad into one...I'll never know, and neither will you, _any_ of you...and if you do know, tell me XP

My Halloween events will consist of me singing Christmas carols and getting free candy and probably other stuff like fireworks and partiesXP Have fun and happy Halloween! And remember! You can't be too old for free candy! X3 Thank you for the ideas! XD More things will get resolved in later chapters and I'll add in your ideas :) I promise X)


	7. Chapter 06

Hi

Chapter 06:

November, also known as the dreary month. Not enough holidays, not enough events, not enough special…anything, just, nothing. Krad sighed, November had to be _the_ boringest month of the year. The only thing exciting about November were birthdays. His own birthday, and from what he had heard from Towa, Dark's. November…November, November, November. Eventually, he fell asleep mentally chanting that one word.

* * *

Golden eyes opened sleepily, "I can't believe I bored myself to sleep..." He looked over at the clock and freaked. He was fifteen minutes late, and school was about to start. Unless it had already started...but either way, when he got there, it would've started already. He hopped out of bed and changed and ran out the door without breakfast, as usual. As he ran, he heard someone calling his name. Krad, which was his name. He turned around to see Dark on his scooter, he blinked, "Dark?"

"I see I'm not the only one who slept in after Halloween."

He nodded, "Yea, I'd love to chat but I'm late for class."

"Me too! Hop on, I'll give you a ride."

Krad shrugged and did as he was told since it was faster than running, and less excruciating too. He got on and held on tight as Dark went as fast as he could down the empty street. The blond silently screamed at how fast they were going. He didn't want to be late, but being late was better than not going to school at all, he didn't want to die yet! And Dark's driving was pretty much a near death experience just waiting to happen. Actually, it was like a near death experience that he had the honour of experiencing. The blond frowned, something told him that he was going to have to get used to experiencing near death experiences. Just more of his not so female intuition.

* * *

Towa frowned, thinking that maybe she should've woken her roommate up. Suddenly, then there was a crowd around the window, all the girls had their faces smushed up against the window like bugs squealing about something, but the window muffled their voices a bit so the class was just filled with muffled squeals. Even the teacher was taking a look out of curiosity. Towa got up and squirmed her way to the front of the crowd to see Krad getting off a cool looking scooter driven by none other than Dark.

* * *

"Thanks a million, I owe you big time."

Dark just smiled, "How about showing me how grateful you are by letting me give you a ride home?"

Krad blinked, "Really? Most people settle with a thanks, but sure, if that's what you really want."

"It definitely it. I'll see you after school then."

He nodded and watched the scooter disappear. Glancing at his watch, he frowned, "Crap! I'm late!" Then he ran into the school, ready to bulldoze anyone that got in his way. When he reached his class there was a lot of cheering, "What?"

"Congratulations!"

The blond frowned. They made it sound like he just got married, or engaged, or engaged and married, or that he was having a baby, or all three of them combined one way or another. Maybe they thought he was having a baby and so got engaged and married, or maybe he was engaged and married and was going to have a child. But either way, since congratulations could mean anything, so he shouted back, "Merry Christmas to you too?"

"No, you silly!" The girls giggled, some stared, some glared and some did something in between. It was like a giggly glaring stare, and how they managed such a thing, only some unearthly supreme being of the universe knew.

Krad's frown deepened as he tilted his head to the side, "What?"

"We saw you with Dark-san!" More giggling, staring, glaring and all three combined.

So _that's_ what they were getting all giddy about. He frowned, what was the big deal anyways? It was just a ride. Girls always seemed to assume that it was something more for some reason. "So…?"

"You were in his scooter!"

"Again: so?"

"You two are so a _couple_!" Giggle, giggle. Stare, stare. Glare, glare. Messed up giggly staring glaring face. Messed up giggly staring glaring face.

Krad choked on air, why wasn't the teacher stopping them? He looked over at the said adult, but she was grinning along with them, and he turned his attention back to the girls, "_What!_?"

"You guys are totally an _item_!" The blonde didn't understand that saying, why did people call a couple an item? Were they an object or something? Why not say 'you two are an object'? Why item? Why objectify people who were together? Wasn't that rather demeaning and politically incorrect? Two peas in a pod he could understand but an item? Could they be stolen or bought or something? It just didn't make any sense. Maybe it meant that they were one of those buy one get one free promotions. Or maybe it was because they appeared to be a single product as opposed to two separate ones. Were they complimentary products then? Strange, strange expressions…

"And when did _that_ happen?"

They looked at him strangely, "You're _supposed_ to know these kinds of things…haven't you had the talk?"

Golden eyes blinked, was he supposed to? Maybe it was a girl thing. Finally, the teacher cleared her throat and continued on with the lesson. Krad just slumped in his seat trying to figure out what people were trying to hint at, what was he _supposed_ to know? Maybe it was something girls innately knew. But it was clearly something he didn't understand.

* * *

Dark smirked to himself as he strolled down the hall and into his classroom, "Dark Mousy, you're late. Care to grace us with your excuses?" The teacher asked sarcastically, "And please don't try the _aliens abducted me and took me to mars and then decided that they didn't want me since I was too sexy for them so they beamed me back into my bed with a tranquilizer in my neck and so I couldn't get out for another half an hour_ excuse."

"That was _so_ last week. I have a _different_ story this time, a much happier one," he chirped happily, "I slept in, I mean, it _was_ Halloween yesterday and there was a dance and all, so it's absolutely exhausting having to walk around with a cape while looking good with fangs on. Exhausting work I tell you. But apparently I wasn't the only one that slept in. So I was riding my scooter here in hopes of not being _too_ late."

"Well, you clearly failed at that," the teacher scowled.

He snorted and waved offhandedly at the man, "I'm not done. _Anyways_, so I'm riding my scooter and you'd never guess who I ran into."

"Santa Claus? The Easter bunny? Wait, don't tell me it was a leprechaun!" Aku asked sarcastically with mock enthusiasm while rolling his eyes, a couple guys in the class snickered.

Amethyst narrowed and glared at his friend, "Aku, you're _such_ an awesome friend, I'd punch you right now if we weren't at school. And if we didn't share a room, and if you didn't have that bat you always threaten me with."

"We get the point, hurry up and continue on with your story." The teacher frowned.

"Right! So, the person I ran into just so happened to be the prettiest girl in the other school."

There was a chorus of gasps and cheers, "Hikari-chan?"

_No __really__…_Dark silently snickered to himself, they were all dopes without any hope of ever getting to spend as much time with Krad as he did. He continued merrily, "The one and only! Anyways, she was late too apparently since we got back pretty late last night, so I gave her a ride and dropped her off at her school like any gentleman would. I mean, it's not like you can just zoom past her without giving her a ride. Hell, you can't even ignore her or anything if you were to see her, gods forbid you do such a thing!" The class was filled with murmured agreements at that statemetn. "Yea, so I gave her a ride and now I'm late and telling you this story, so you can all stare in awe like you're doing now. I know I'm awesome. And like I said, you're all staring in awe except for the teacher since he's the teacher and an adult. And Aku since he's just…yea, and Elliot since he's got Freedert and Kyle since he's too busy glaring at Elliot. And I'll go sit down now."

The teacher gave a light cough, "Thank you for informing us about your morning, Dark."

"Anytime," He grinned.

"Now class, we'll continue with the ten minutes we have left of class. Not that any of you will be listening since you're probably all too busy daydreaming about being in Dark's shoes right now."

* * *

The blond sighed and took a bite of his lunch, "Towa, I don't get it. What's with these people?"

The girl blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You get one stupid ride with _the_ great Dark Mousy and they think you're his lover or something," He frowned, wrinkling his nose in disagreemtn.

"Aren't you though?"

Krad choked on his lunch, "_What!_?"

"_Aren't_ you his lover?"

"I don't think I am, am I?" He felt stupid, like he always did, but it was only natural, wasn't it?

"Well, others seem to think differently. I mean, he's never really given a ride to people before. _And_ he hasn't had a girlfriend for awhile now, not to mention he doesn't bring out his scooter much."

"So? We were late."

"And I suppose you figured he was just being nice, giving you a ride and all."

"…wasn't he?"

Towa laughed, "Krad, Krad, Krad-chan…you're so innocent it's funny."

Golden eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, "It's not funny."

Green eyes looked up, "Well, whatever floats your boat. If you think he was just being nice, you just go on thinking that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you seeing him soon?" She asked, changing the subject.

The blond nodded, "He's giving me a ride back after school."

"And?" Towa gave a slow nod, urging him to continue.

"What do you mean and?" How did she know about these things? He sighed, "and the weekend, I'm seeing a movie with him."

"Aha!" Towa exclaimed rather loudly, "You two _are_ an item!" She mentally patted her back for a job well done, it didn't take as much work as she had thought but the result was just as she had hoped for, aside from Krad being in denial. Oh well, she had plenty of time to work on that.

"B-but you do that with _your_ friends!"

"Yes but my friends are _girls_, unless you're trying to hint at something," she frowned and crossed her arms.

"No, that's not what I meant. But still, he's a friend too."

"Krad-chan, dear," Krad gave her a funny look, "When a _boy_ and a _girl_ go to the movies, it makes themmore than just friends, actually, that's only when they go alone. And you _are_ going alone with him, aren't you?"

"Yea, but I'm not a-" The blonde stopped himself in time, he looked away.

"Not a what?"

"I'm not…a…boy," He looked away stupidly, too close to blowing it for his liking.

His friend just shot him a funny look but let it slide, "Well Dark isn't a girl so that's perfect. You're not a boy and he's not a girl, which makes _you_ a girl and _him_ a boy! And you two are going to the movies on the weekend together, _alone_, which will indeed turn you two into more than just _friends_."

Krad just sighed in defeat and gave a slow nod, "I suppose if you want to see it that way, then whatever floats your boat."

* * *

Dark waited, and waited for another thirty seconds before giving up on his 'patience' which normally lasted about five minutes max. He groaned and asked, "Where's Aku?"

Daisuke and Satoshi shrugged and answered simultaneously, "We have no idea, why are you asking _us_?"

The violet haired boy frowned, he hated when they did that. It felt like they could read each other's minds, "Where _is_ Aku?"

"Who knows, the last place I saw him was in the classroom. Maybe he has detention." Said some random boy.

The redhead and his lover exchanged _a __look _which said something along the lines of _ha ha, we know something Dark doesn't and we don't plan on telling him just because we can, and don't feel like it at the moment anyways, so too bad -for him la la la._ Dark glared, "Do you two know something I don't?"

They both looked at him and gave him an unconvincing _what are you talking about_ look before answering casually, "No."

Dark looked at the group of boys around him, "Do _you_ guys know something?"

"No." They replied.

He huffed, "The idiot!"

"Who's the idiot?" Speak of the devil…

"You are!" He growled looking at his friend.

The other teen pouted, "I'm hurt."

"What took you?"

Aku shrugged, "I wanted to eat lunch before I came out."

"But then…what am _I_ supposed to eat?"

"Well that's _your_ fault for never bringing your own lunch and end up mooching off _mine_."

Dark frowned and took a piece from Daisuke's lunch, "Great, now I'll starve to death."

"Hey!" The younger two glared at him.

"Oh well, I'll have to live past this week somehow," He mentioned offhandedly, mood lighting up as though someone just replaced his old light bulb with a new one, not that he had a light bulb inside him, but oh well.

"Hm? What now? Boss man's suddenly found a worthy purpose in life?"

"Yes, and it goes further than stealing your lunch."

His friend gave a mock gasp, "No! Something beyond _mooching_? Hell's finally frozen over!"

Dark grinned, "Yup! You know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, I believe I do. You're talking about your new addiction without drugs, Hikari-chan, aren't you? You know what?"

"What?"

Aku smirked, "I found some inside scoop on the 'Krad Hikari' fanclub."

"She has a club?"

"Oh yes, and millions of members who are planning on visiting her after school today. And I wouldn't be surprised if quite a few of the members were to…kiss up to you just to be able to be personally acquainted with her."

The violet haired boy snorted and turned to his group, "Be honest. How many of you are in the club?" The majority of them put up their hands, Dark rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I see…oh well, _I _don't need to join." He spoke, puffing up in pride, "I don't need to be just a _fan_."

Golden red eyes blinked before the owner rolled them, "No, of course not, you're too good to be a mere _fan_!"

"But of course!" He replied with a smirk.

Aku sighed, "I feel sorry for Hikari-chan."

"Why? Are you mocking me?"

"No…well yes, that too, but once your number one fan finds out, her and her group of _let's go and be unreasonably obsessed and oogle at this idiot we love to call Dark-sama_ will go on a riot for sure Have you seen the way Risa glares at Hikari-chan? If looks could kill, I'd consider Hikari-chan assassinated already!"

"Go and burst my bubble, why don't you? Good thing looks can't kill then. You can't really date a dead person, now can you?"

"You'll thank me for my insight one day."

"Is that before or after you whack me with your bat?"

Aku thought for a moment, "…after. I shudder at the thought of your fanclub, they're so barbaric, it's scary."

"Can't blame them for loving me. What can I say? I'm just the lovable type," he replied with a lazy smirk.

"You'll regret saying that one day."

Dark sighed, "Yea, you always make me regret all sorts of things But on the other hand, I suppose it's nice to know you care." There was a long pause, "Yup, just your own strange way of saying that you care, or so I hope."

"Wow, boss man, that was deep, real deep." was the sarcastic reply.

"I know, that took me awhile to think of."

* * *

After school, Krad stepped outside only to find a group of boys from the other school waiting for him. It only freaked him out even more when one of them waved their banner which said 'Hikari-chan' with hearts on it. And what freaked him out _even __more_, was thath a bunch of weight lifters and bodybuilders wore shirts that said 'Hikari-chan' with hearts on it. He officially didn't like hearts anymore, they were the worse shapes ever. He took a couple steps back to where Towa was and asked anxiously, "What's going on?"

"This is how the Dark fanclub normally goes to greet him too."

"Fanclub?"

"Congratulations! You officially have a fanclub!" She cheered.

Krad mentally scowled, congratulations was also officially on his list of words-he-disliked. He stepped outside only to hear a very loud, "Hikari-chan!"

Golden eyes blinked, "Yes?"

"We love you!"

_Oh __my __god_. Krad stared, and blinked, and stared some more, "What?"

"We love you, Hikari-chan!" They repeated with just as much enthusiasm as before.

The blond watched them, silently panicking, _where __the __hell __is __Dark?_ "That's nice. Thanks."

"Let's play a game." They crooned.

"What kind of game?" He asked cautiously.

"Twenty questions, so we can get to know each other!"

Krad blinked, "Sure?" He watched Towa walk pass the gate giving him a gesture of good luck. _What __a __great __friend __**she **__is__…_

"You start!" They spoke enthusiastically.

"Umm…okay, who are you people?"

"We're the Hikari-chan fanclub!"

He was afraid of that, "Why are you here?"

"Because we love you!"

Then his mind just blanked out, "…why?"

"Because you're pretty and smart and…" They droned on and on, complimenting him.

Krad couldn't say he didn't enjoy being complimented, otherwise he'd be lying, and lying was bad, very bad. They had just answered all the questions he had and there were still at least twelve left, "…why?"

* * *

Dark sauntered down the hall humming a cheery tune of_ I'm giving her a ride back today and I'll probably get to see her tomorrow too_. Unfortunately, it was slightly delayed because he had left his textbook in the class, and not on purpose this time, so he had to go get it. He sighed, at least half the school had left in a hurry right after the bell rang as had the majority of his gang-ish group thing. "It must be the first day of the club. Poor Krad…"

He sighed and shook his head, willing himself to walk faster, when he finally reached the classroom, he slide the door open, "Hi, I just have to get my…" His sentence remained forever unfinished as he gawked at the sight in front of him.

* * *

Nya

Dumdumdum what did Dark see? I updated fast! Happy birthday to **Silv3r****MagiciaN**! One of the characters is hers :) you'll find out which one XD Happy...Halloween boxing day XD And again...everything else will be added in...the next chapter or two or three :) And Krad gets a fanclub! XD


	8. Chapter 07

Hi

Chapter 07:

Amethyst eyes widened as he gaped at the sight in front of him. His best friend and roommate and person who chased him around with a bat, Aku, in the middle of a make-out session with a senior, one of his worst enemies, since seniors often thought of themselves as better than _him_ and _hated_ him just as he _hated_ them, and therefore, it made them mutual enemies. Actually, this particular senior didn't look all that stuck up or anything but still a senior none the less and that freaked him out.

"Ah…" He opened his mouth in attempt to speak again, "Uh…text-you…" He stared at his feet for a moment before trying again, "Err…" He repeated his impression of a goldfish, which indeed was very fish-like, before spilling everything at once, with a, "Oh my god I'm so sorry for interrupting, I'll just go now."

Then he ran down the hallway, traveling faster than the speed of the naked eye, which couldn't really travel since it was stuck in people's sockets.

The two broke their kiss, Aku blinked, "Oh my, caught red-handed… So what should we do about this, Cass?"

"Are you going to go after him?" The elder of the two asked.

"…naw, he's got his scooter. I wouldn't be able to catch up. He'll get over it eventually, and if not, I'll just beat him in the head with a bat."

The other merely chuckled before they went and engaged in another game of tongue-war.

* * *

Dark's mind was whirling as he raced out of the building. But that could be because he had just ran down around four flights of stairs without tripping for once. In the courtyard, he could see Daisuke and Satoshi snuggling and kissing and all that. He ran and butted in, "Daisuke!" He paused when he tried to think up the other boy's name, "…Hiwa…Hiwatari, yea, that's it!"

Satoshi glared at the interruption and the fact that his name was nearly forgotten, "What?" He asked rather sharply. If words could cut, Dark would've been sliced up.

"A-A-A-Aku and a s-s-s-" He failed to finish his sentence which wasn't really finishing in the first place since it was quite a miserable little sentence full of grammatical errors and endless stuttering.

Satoshi smirked, "Sound it out, just take your time…"

"Sen-Senp…" Dark's eyes was beginning to twitch.

"Senpai?"

Dark nodded stupidly, "You-"

"Knew? Yea, we've known for quite awhile ago."

Daisuke smiled, "We walked in on them in the nurse's room."

"And you didn't _tell_ me?"

The redhead gave a rueful grin and shrugged, "We thought you'd overreact."

His boyfriend snorted sarcastically, "And I can see just how _wrong_ we were." Dark huffed and stalked off towards his scooter, Satoshi gave a lazy smirk, "Actually, he didn't overreact as much as I expected him to."

"Really? What _did_ you expect him to do?"

"I'm not sure, I guess it involved more squabbling."

Daisuke giggled, "And maybe a little bit of pacing."

"Yea, like that time he,"

"Found out that we were going out?"

"Or the time he found that out the principal was actually married to a woman so there was no way for him to be gay and having an affair with an alien so he'd be able to get sued for being a pedophile."

Satoshi blinked, he had the sudden urge to laugh at the words 'child molester'. But instead, he gave a small grin, which was a big grin since he was Satoshi and all, "Yea…that was just weird. I feel sorry for the unfortunate soul he's going to be ranting to. Who do you think it'll be?"

There was a short pause before they both sighed, "Krad…"

* * *

Krad frowned, he was on his last question and they were getting tired of answering the same question over and over again, they probably didn't notice either, he paused a very long pause trying to stall for time before finally giving up a pointless battle with time, which unless he had a time machine, remained completely susceptible to it. "…why?"

Sensing that it was finally their turn they grinned happily and answered the same answer they used to answer around fifty million other questions which of course was not logical since there _was_ only twenty questions and all. "Because we love you Hikari-chan! Okay, it's _our_ turn!"

"Umm…okay."

"What's your full name?"

The blonde rose a brow, didn't they already know it? And they called themselves his fanclub. "Hikari Krad?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"White?" Krad blinked, what was the point of figuring things like that out?

"Hugs or kisses?"

"_What!_?"

They waggled their fingers, "Nu-uh-uh! We're the ones asking the questions here!"

The blond gave then a funny look before taking a step back, "Depends on who it is, I suppose."

"Do you ever wish upon stars?"

"No." The last time he did that, he ended up getting a girl's uniform.

"What's your favorite flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"Are your eyes naturally golden?"

"Yes."

"Do you like rainbows?"

Krad blinked stupidly, "Uhhh…sure."

"What about ponies?"

"Yea, sure."

"Unicorns?"

"…I don't know. If they exist, then sure, why not?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

What kind of question was that? Krad frowned, that was just too personal, "No comment."

"Aww, that's not an answer!"

"That's enough of an answer."

"Do we have a chance?"

_No! __No __way __in __hell! __Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! _"…I don't know."

"What are your hobbies?"

He blinked, did he even _have _a hobby? Probably not. He opened his mouth to say something but then a black blur zoomed between him and the huge crowd. A moment later, Dark sat there frowning, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay."

The crowd groaned, "But Dark! We were in the middle of a game!"

"Complain to me tomorrow and play it next time, say anything else and I'll whack you with Aku's bat."

Just the mere mention of 'Aku's bat' made them all fall into silence, "We'll see you next time Hikari-chan! Remember! We love you!"

Krad just gave a nervous smile and waved as he got onto the scooter and rode off, "You seem to be in a bad mood today."

"Yea, sorry."

"It's okay, everyone has their bad days."

"You're so understanding it makes me want to cry."

The blond raised a brow, "Wow, your moodiness sure brings out the sarcasm in you."

"Doesn't it? Are you busy?"

"Right now? No, the teachers let us off with a manageable homework load for once."

"Want to go for a drink?"

"Sure?"

* * *

"You'll never guess what I saw today." He said with a sigh as they waited for the waiter to bring them their drinks.

"I'm guessing it was something traumatizing and somehow caused this bad mood of yours."

"You're really good at reading people."

Krad smirked, "It's not that hard to tell with you."

"Is that so," he gave another sigh, "I saw my best friend with a…"

"Senpai?"

Amethyst eyes widened, "What? _You_ knew? How did _you_ know? Am _I_ the only person who didn't know about this?"

"Not really, I made Towa tell me. And apparently she made Aku do the same."

"Wow…"

"And according to her, he's not as bad as you make him sound. Nice and pretty good looking?"

Dark frowned and slumped as their orders came, "I suppose it could've been worse. I mean, he _was _pretty good looking for a senior, and he's taller than Aku. I think his name was Cass?"

"Yea, that's what I heard from Towa too."

"I thought Aki-chan liked her for awhile."

Krad smiled, "I did too, until I shook it out of her and she began ranting. Nut then she ended it with 'they look so cute together!', in a squealing voice of course."

"You're more violent than you seem, aren't you?"

"Appearances can be deceiving." _Just __ever __so __deceiving._"Why are you so upset about this? I don't think it's the whole senpai thing, is it?"

Golden eyes watched as the other boy sighed again, "You're probably right, I guess it's because I thought he'd tell me. I mean, he told Towa and not _me_!"

"Well, she kind of forced it out of him."

"But still! I thought he'd tell _me_!"

"…maybe he thought you'd overreact?"

He let out a groan and slumped over his drink, taking a sip in the process, "Everyone's been telling me that!"

Krad blinked and gave him an awkward pat on the head, "It's okay," He paused, unsure of what to say. _Comforting__…__but __not __too __cheesy. Th__at's __like __near __impossible! _"Well, if I had to tell you something" he wanted to run to the nearest wall and impale his head through it, "important, I'd be," Pause, pause, "Nervous too. I guess, I mean, it's always hard to tell someone something important " the blond stared blankly into space for a moment, trying to find words stupid enough to comfort but not stupid enough to seem stupid, "because you don't know how they're going to react, right?"

He was _soooo_ pro at improvising. Not comforting at all. Thank god he never opened his mouth during weddings or things like. He could already see himelf spewing inappropriate things like '_On __the __brighter __note,__your __brat __of __a __child's __finally __gone! __Aren't __you __glad? __You're finally __free! __Go __and __get __back __the __life __you __threw __away, __you __losers!'_ or something more realistic like '_Wasn't __it __just __like __yesterday __when __they __were __still __having __accidents __in __their __diapers?__Now __the__n, the next __thing __you __know, __you're __lying __dead __in a hospital __bed __while __they're __dancing __around __a __bon__fire __with __your __money __in __their __wallets, __laughing __their __gleeful __heads __off!' _Oh the tears that would've been wept at the wedding...

His mind clicked, "Anyways, he was probably paranoid about telling you in case you ended up pissed off at him or something."

Dark sighed, blowing bubbles into his drink, "So you think I'm important?"

The blond blinked, "What? I never said that!"

"So I'm _not_ important?" He asked with a pout.

"Of course you're important!" By that time, Krad had learned to just shut up.

The violet haired boy grinned, "I suppose you're right on this whole overreacting thing though."

_I'm __glad __**one **__of __us __thinks __so._ "Yea, I'm probably not the person you're supposed to be talking to right now."

"Who-Aku…_right, _Aku, friend, spiky haired fellow. I knew that." He gave a sheepish grin, "I guess I better get doing then. Are you-"

Krad shook his head, "No, I think I'm going to sit around for a bit more."

"Don't sit around for too long, looks like it's going to rain soon."

"Yea, good luck."

The blond watched somewhat boredly as the other boy walked off. He sighed, now he didn't have a ride back. "Oh yea…" Dark backed up.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yes I did." He bent down and gave Krad a nice long kiss, on the lips, much to Krad's surprise and inner delight. The blond turned bright red as Dark grinned, "You look cute when you blush, I forgot to thank you. You want a ride tomorrow?"

Krad's mouth opened, no sound came out, his brain skipped a couple times trying to catch up to the action of opening the mouth by stuffing words through it, "Um-yea-sure…" That was _not_ smooth at all.

Dark merely smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

The blond nodded stupidly and watched the amethyst eyed boy drive off. He looked down at his drink. Domehow, all the ice in his drink had melted.

* * *

Aku opened the door to his room only to find that all the lights had been turned off and blinds shut, "Okay, what the hell?"

He flicked the lights on and suddenly Dark's chair whirled around revealing…a pillow. But not just _any_ pillow, it was a pillow with bunny, possibly cat, maybe even dog ears and a smiley face. Golden red eyes narrowed in confusion, "Hello Aku, I've been expecting you."

The teen looked over on the bed to find Dark lying there looking half asleep while trying to get the whole _I want a confession _impression, "I'm sure you were Dark. After all, I _live_ here."

"I know that! Why else would I be expecting you? Did you expect me to sit there for like what? Ten hours wondering when you'd pop up for no apparent reason?"

"I half expected you to be sitting in the chair."

"I was, but then I got bored waiting."

"And how long were you waiting for?"

Dark looked at the clock, "Around ten minutes now?"

"I see. Look, if you're still pissed off about earlier then I'm sorry."

"Of course I'm pissed off! You're supposed to tell me super important, big deal things like that"

Aku raised a brow, "Are you feeling okay?"

Amethyst eyes blinked, "Why? Do I look pale? Am I paling or something?"

"Not so much pale as insane."

"Oh, then I'm fine, anyways you're not allowed-"

"Hey, hey, hey! You're only allowed to not allow me to do one thing remember?"

"What?"

"Last year we made up that rule where you're only allowed to not allow me to do one thing, and vice versa. And as far as I'm concerned, the only thing I'm not allowed to do is eat your chocolate."

"Really? What am I not allowed to do?" Dark asked tapping 'Aku's bat' on his palm.

"You're not allowed to touch my bat."

"Oh," he dropped the bat and swore colourfully when it hit him on the foot. "Anyways," he continued, wincing every now and then, "jsut hear me out. I'm saying this as a friend, You're just not allowed to do anything major like that without telling me, okay? You know and I know that I'm going to overreact like everyone's been telling me, but then I'll get over it eventually, no idea when, but _eventually._ I _will_, so you _have_ to tell me. And tell this senpai figure to not be stuck up or anything, at least not in front of me."

"His name's Cass, and he's not stuck up. Wow, you really think lowly of me don't you? Like I'd actually go along with some stuck up senpai just for his looks." Aku said crossing his arms, bat now in one hand.

"At least you didn't pick someone like a teacher or something like that, or that'd just be icky."

Golden red eyes widened in disgust, "That's just gross! Beyond disturbing! They're so _old_!" He tapped his friend on the head with his bat earning him a yelp of protest, which of course, he ignored, like any good friend would.

"Like I said, Cass," he paused to make sure he said the right name, it'd just look stupid if he didn't, "is a better choice than what I had in mind when people mention the word senpai. But if you're not careful, he might find a new favorite student person junior thing, if you catch my drift." He said with a teasing smirk. "Like you said, he's pretty good looking."

"I never said that."

"Oh, maybe it was Krad then."

Aku smirked, "Well, if Cass is going to find a new favorite student person junior thing, expect Hikari-chan to have a new boyfriend, if you catch _my_ drift."

Dark gaped, "You wouldn't dare! She's mine! It's not like she'd go off with you anyways."

"She would if you were dead."

"Dead?"

The silver-golden haired boy whirled his bat around, "The logic in this scenario would be: I have a weapon, and you don't."

The amethyst eyed boy gave a nervous smile, "Chill! Mister sexy senpai's all yours! And my life, and Krad and my chocolate are all mine."

"Greedy."

"Jackass."

"Pig."

"Aki-chan."

"Da-chan."

Dark glared but couldn't think of a response so he ended up changing the subject, "Anyways, how and when did all _this_ start?"

Golden red eyes looked thoughtful for a moment as though going through a personal flashback, "It was when…oh yea, when I was asking him about getting you a math tutor. I asked him to do a certain favor for me and he asked me to do one for him. And somehow this happened."

"I see…"

Then he blinked as though processing information, Aku grinned and walked out the door, "I'm going out. See you later."

About a minute later Dark's yell could be heard throughout the dorm, "YOU GOT ME A **WHAT!**?"

* * *

Krad frowned, it had started raining, and he wasn't even half way back to the dorm yet. As though on cue to egg on his wallowing-in-self-pity-ness, it began to pour. He sighed and began to jog. On the way a little man underneath an umbrella whispered harshly, "Hey you," Krad gave him a funny look, "Yes you. You have something you want to say to omeone but don't know 're not who you appear to be, are you? You should tell someone soon before things get worse."

By that time, the blond had freaked out and ran off. He was not only getting soaked but a little man just told him his fortune-ish thing, and whether he knew what he was talking about or not, it was true enough. By the time he was out of sight, the little man smiled and pointed to another random girl, "Hey you, yes you. You have something you want to say but don't know how…"

When he finally reached the dorm, the door was locked, he didn't have the key. He blinked at the note on the door,

_Gone to Kokuyoku, be back…later! Heeheehee! Much love!_

_-Girls dormitory (peace and love!)_

Krad gawked, he wasn't about to be granted entrance to a club, not while he was wet and very wet and even wetter. He shivered and began to walk aimlessly down the street until he ran into an equally wet figure, "Sorry…"

"Krad?"

Golden eyes looked up rather pitifully, "Dark?"

"You're all wet!"

"Like you should be talking."

"I was just heading back, I have to get to the club house. What's your excuse?"

The blonde gave a nervous laugh, "I…I got locked out of the dorm. Everyone's at the club and I forgot to bring the key."

Dark grinned, "That was very smart of you. Come on, you can come to my dorm and change. Don't worry, no one's around."

"T-thanks…" Krad clattered, he blushed when the other boy wrapped his arms around him in attempts to warm him up a bit.

* * *

Nya

Meet Cass, character of Silv3r Magician, he's smexy for a senior, a verycool teacher, acool and smexysenior that's with the also very smexy Aku XP and shiza! Plot twist! Didn't really expect _that_ now did you? XD I know I'm being immature, too bad :P I have parts of this planned out now :) Due to mindless wanderings of endless hallways XP Yes...I am indeed in need of a life, ooers, it rhymed XD At least I know who Towa's going with now, no I decided not to have the AkuxTowa pairing and you'll see why in the next chapter or two:) Everyone will appear in the next chapter. That include RISA dum dum dum :O And Krad's going to Dark's room ;) Enjoy or die XP No I'm kidding...too much sugar for me -hands out candy- Yea...I changed the format of this chapter since...teachers can't get into clubs and therefore would've killed some of my fun .O


	9. Chapter 08

Hi

Chapter 08:

Krad blinked as he entered the boy's dormitory. Once again, his thoughts began straying. _This __would __be __where __I __would've __been __staying if__… _Then he realized, that not only was he still soaking wet, but he didn't really mind the girls' dorms anymore. He stared as he entered the room, it was messy but not _that_ messy. There was a bat lying on the one of the beds, he assumed to be Aku's. Dark grabbed a couple towels and passed one to the blond. "We better hurry up, we have to get to the club in like half an hour."

"We?"

And when Dark opened his wardrobe, he could see that he had not been kidding about how much clothes he had, "Well, you can't really stay here or the guys will freak and you can't head back since you've been locked out of your own dorm, not to mention it's only right for me to _escort _you to the club."

"Dark…"

"Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to leave the room for a minute?"

"Ah-yea sure." Then he hustled out of the room, leaving the blond to change.

He had just about finished changing when the door opened. The two gaped before the blond covered himself up and the other boy slammed the door shut, both blushing, "Sorry about that!"

"W-whatever!"

After a minute, "Can I come in now?"

"Yea…"

Dark opened the door again and gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry, I just got out of the showers and kind of forgot."

"It's alright." He wondered worriedly whether the other boy saw or not.

"I didn't see anything, okay?"

For a moment there, Krad wondered if Dark was actually telepathic or not, if he was, it'd only make matters worse, "so what now?"

"Now we go to the club." He grinned and led the other out the dorm, on the way out he grabbed an umbrella, "Wouldn't want you to get all wet again."

The blond snorted. He was wearing one of the many outfits the other boy had, it was a plain white shirt with baggy jeans and a leather jacket, all of which, he thought, must've been very expensive. Golden eyes looked at the umbrella then at the boy holding it above both their heads, then at his feet as they continued walking in silence.

"Hey," Dark spoke up rather suddenly, "Can you hold this for a sec? My shoelaces came undone." The blond nodded, and during the transferring of the umbrella, their hands touched. Krad blushed and mentally slapped himself for being so stupid, Dark didn't notice as he bent down and tied up the laces, well it was kind of hard to notice when his vision was focused at his shoes instead of on the other's face. Then he stood up again and took the umbrella with a smile, "Thanks."

Again, Krad just nodded stupidly, he felt like a bobble head. When they finally reached the club, instead of going to the front door where there was a huge line up, they headed to the back door where a bouncer stood on guard, with his ever so manly pink umbrella. Dark grinned and nodded his greeting, the bouncer did the same but without the grinning part and opened the door for them to head over to the backstage.

"Hey guys!"

The other two looked at him, Daisuke smiled, "Hey Dark!"

"You brought your girlfriend?"

"Yea? So?" Krad blushed. "So where's Aku?"

"He went to get a drink."

"I see…" Dark walked over and opened a door that led to the club, "Here you go, come backstage after we finish, okay?"

The blond nodded before he headed back to his beloved bar and ordered himself a drink, "Krad! You made it!"

He turned around and glared at his roommate, "You! You locked me out of the dorm!"

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry." She said not even attempting to stop herself from laughing, then she looked up in surprise, "You're not wet."

"Apparently not."

"Where'd you get those clothes?"

"…Dark lent them to me. After _you_ locked the dorm and _left_ me in the rain!"

Then she kicked into fangirl-mode ignoring the slight twitch that was developing around Krad's eye, "Dark? _He_ rescued _you_ from the rain? How cute!"

"He didn't really rescue me…he just took pity on me and sheltered me for a bit."

"He even _sheltered_ you? You're so lucky! Girls would _die_ to get into the boy's dorm!"

Krad made a face, "Have you not heard any _other_ word I've said? He did it out of pity!"

"He did it?"

By that time, he gave up on trying to conquer his friend's selective listening problem and went back to drinking. His soft drink of course. "Hey, Hikari-chan."

He looked over, it was Aku, "Hi."

Beside Aku was a taller figure, "Oh, meet Cass."

Krad nodded to the senior, "Hi to you too."

"So you're the infamous Hikari-chan?"

"Famous?"

"Yea, they made a fanclub for you, didn't they?"

The blonde's eye twitched, "Oh, yea, and you're the infamous Cass." The senior laughed, and Krad looked over at the other teen, "aren't you supposed to be backstage? Dark's going to spaz out at you or something."

Aku blinked, "Oh yea, we're performing tonight. I'll see you people later."

"Bye."

Cass gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later." The golden red eyed boy grinned and headed backstage, a moment later, Dark's yelling could be heard. Krad's eyebrows raised. "So you're going out with Dark?"

Krad nearly spat out his drink as he looked over at the senior who calmly took a sip of his own drink, "What?"

"You are, aren't you? I thought so…oh, excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Uhhh…sure."

Then Dark's band began their performance, the blond _would've_ enjoyed it if he wasn't surrounded by guys again, asking him to dance. At the end of the song Dark glared at the guys and yelled into the mic, "Hey bozos! Get away from her! She's mine!"

Then Aku grabbed his mic, "Hi, Hikari-chan! You're gonna have to get used to that, it looks like he'll be doing that a lot."

Satoshi grabbed his microphone, "Yea, Dark's an idiot."

"I am not! You stupid creep!"

Daisuke took a turn too, "Hikari-san, thanks again for rescuing With!"

Silence hung around the club as Krad turned red and the guys slunk off and the girls glared at him. And somewhere in the crowd, Towa was laughing her head off, he could hear her as clear as day. A moment later, another song started, and all Krad could think was as he buried his head in his arms on the counter, _crap__…_

At the end of the performance, Towa was still laughing, only now she had had to stop dancing and sit next to the blond since she couldn't breathe from laughing too hard, "That was priceless! Just beautiful! I wish I had my camera! I can't believe Dark told those guys off with a _mic_! How awesome!"

"Towa, you have no idea I want to stuff a mic down your throat right now."

She just continued laughing, and Krad doubted that she had heard anything he had just said, "Of course you do. Don't get all hissy because of something like this! Like Aku said, you're going to have to get used to it!"

Krad groaned, "Oh, so you're going to listen to Aku and not me, huh? What a great roommate you are, I just want to strangle you to death right now."

"Yes, yes, but never mind that. Looks like Dark's coming, I'll see you later."

Then, she giggled and took off, where? Back to the dance floor of course. Where one could spy on their friends and/or roommates without being noticed. Dark soon replaced Towa, "Hey."

"Hi."

Dark raised a brow, "I'm guessing you like that drink a lot. You're practically swimming in it if not drowning."

"Oh yes, it's a very good drink, would you like to try some?"

Then Aku came, laughing hysterically, "You're never going to believe this Dark."

"Believe what?"

"Cass," he clutched his stomach from laughing _that_ hard, "Cass, he recorded your little outburst on the stage."

The teen raised his brows as he turned to look at his friend, "Really now. How?"

"Cell phone. This will be awesome. You know, posting it on the internet and all that. Blackmail."

Dark frowned, "Okay, first of all, you will _not_ post it on the internet, and second of all, so what if you blackmail me?"

"Well I could always have you dress up like a girl and go to school…"

"Oh, that's a low blow, you wouldn't dare."

"Oh, yes I would."

"Oh, no you wouldn't."

"Oh, yes I would."

Krad groaned, "Bloody hell…"

The bartender looked over and shook his head, "Not until you're nineteen."

"Oh my god, Krad! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-"

Krad clamped his hand over Towa's mouth, "Stop." She stopped, "Breathe." She took a deep breath, "Now _calmly_ tell me what happened."

"This guy..." Pause. "He…" Pause.

"I said calmly, not in intervals."

"Okay, okay, don't rush me. Okay…"

The blonde crossed his arms and waited, "Okay, not wanting to rush you or anything…but the place is closing."

"Don't rush me! Okay." Another deep breath, Krad raised a brow and waited, "This guy…asked me to dance."

"Alr-"

"Wait! I'm not done! He was asking me as Dark would ask you, and he was hot!"

Krad blinked, "That's nice, and did you get his name?"

Towa paused, "Oh yea…I forgot."

"You don't know his name and you're ranting on and on about it?"

"I guess in the excitement of it all I forgot to ask him, silly me." She grinned sheepishly, "Oh well, I'm sure I'll see him again."

They headed out the club, "Do you never have a thought of doubt in your head? Ever?" Suddenly and umbrella was raised above his head, he looked up, staring at the umbrella, then at the owner of the umbrella, "Dark? I thought you left already…"

"Nope, still here, thought you two might need an umbrella."

"What about-?"

"_I_ have Aku's." He grinned. "Well, I'll see you girls later. Oh and Krad, I'll be picking you up tomorrow, right?"

Krad nodded and Dark took off with a wave, then he pulled out his cell phone and holding it to his ear in a very cool manner that would make any other person swoon.

Pause.

Pause, pause.

Pause, pause, pause.

Spasm.

"Oh my _god_ that did _not_ just happen! We're holding _Dark __Mousy's _umbrella? Do you know how much money we'd get if we sold this online to _anyone_? And he's giving you a _ride_ tomorrow?"

"Well he offered-"

"I can't believe I'm best friends with Dark Mousy's girlfriend!"

"Towa-"

"I bet Risa-chan's going to be _so_ pissed at you!"

"Okay-"

"I never thought you'd have it in you to make such a dangerous enemy!"

"What-hey, wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?"

Ignored.

"This is so crazy!"

"But-"

Reassurance…not really.

"Holy crap, you know you're making an awesome lot enemies like this, right?"

And of course, Towa wasn't hysterical. She just figured that was the way she was supposed to act when her best friend was going out with _the_ most popular boy of the other school. So hysterical she acted. Not to mention it was really fun getting on Krad's nerves. After all, he was very irkable.

* * *

**You have 11 new messages.**

Amethyst eyes blinked, eleven? No way…the whole day and he only got eleven messages? He was used to getting at least thirty, just yesterday he had seventy-six! All useless junk but still, he felt loved when he listened to them. He sighed and pressed the enter button to listen to them.

**Beep!**

"**Kyyyaaaaaa! ****Dark-sama! ****I ****love ****you so much! ****I ****can't ****believe ****they ****were ****selling ****your ****phone ****number ****online! ****And ****I ****can't ****believe ****I ****bought ****it! But I don't regret it at all! ****Kyyaaaa!"**

Dark frowned and deleted that one, so they were selling his number off the internet now?

**Beep!**

"**Dark? ****Honey? ****This ****is ****your ****mother ****calling ****from ****half ****way ****around ****the ****world ****at ****the ****moment. ****Do ****you normally ****leave ****your****cell ****phone ****on ****like ****this ****all ****day?****I ****should ****hope ****it's ****not ****distracting ****you ****in ****school or anything. ****Oh, and ****your ****father ****says ****hi. ****Take ****care, ****hon. L****ove ****you, ****ta-ta."**

He rose a brow at the call, his mother didn't call him often, but oh well….delete.

**Beep!**

"**Kyaaaa-"**

Dark pressed the delete button without a second thought. And he did the same with the next five or so.

**Beep!**

"**Hey ****retard, ****you ****didn't ****touch ****my ****bat, ****did ****you? ****I ****mean, ****I'd ****hate ****to ****have ****your ****fingerprints ****all ****over ****it, ****and ****don't ****be ****late ****for ****practice. ****Yea, ****I'm ****at ****Cass' ****right ****now, in case you wanted to know. ****See ****you."**

He huffed, Aku was way too suspicious and too paranoid of him stealing his bat, which he had attempted _only _several dozen times. Delete.

**Beep!**

"**Oh****…****my****…****god****…****you ****were ****so ****awesome ****tonight, ****Dark-sama!"**

Delete.

**Beep!**

"**Dark-san? ****It's ****Risa, ****I was ****just ****calling ****to ****tell ****you that ****I ****love ****you more than all your other fans ****and that ****you ****were ****great ****tonight!"**

Delete.

There. Eleven messages gone, more than half of them junk. As usual. Suddenly there was a new message from another anonymous person, probably another squealing person who called while he was listening to his messages. He sighed and played it anyways.

**Beep!**

"…**hey. ****It's ****Krad. ****Towa ****gave ****me ****your ****number. A****pparently ****they ****were ****selling ****it ****online ****or ****something, ****and ****everyone ****in ****the ****dorm ****here ****has ****it, ****but ****yea****…****umm****…****I ****still ****have ****your ****clothes ****and ****your ****umbrella ****which ****Towa ****won't **_**shut **__**up **_**about. E****rm, ****yea****…****I ****guess ****I'll ****return ****them ****to ****you ****tomorrow****…****see ****you ****then-"**

"**Hey ****Dark! ****Who ****sold ****your ****phone ****number ****online? ****Was ****it ****Aku? ****Tell ****him ****thanks ****if ****it ****was!"**

"**Towa-"**

"**You ****guys ****are ****going ****to ****movies, ****huh? ****That's ****pretty romantic!****"**

"**Towa-!"**

"**Oh ****my ****god! ****Are ****you ****calling ****Dark-sama?"**

"**What? ****How'd ****you ****people ****get ****in ****here****?"**

"**You _are_ ****calling ****Dark-sama, a****ren't ****you? ****Kyaa! ****Hi, ****Dark-sama! We love you!"**

"**Towa, ****did ****you ****let ****them ****in?"**

"**No!****"**

"**We ****love ****you!"**

"**Okay, ****can ****you ****people, I don't know, **_**get **__**out**_**?"**

"**Dark-sama! ****We'll ****call ****you!"**

"**I ****mean ****like **_**now.**_**"**

"**We ****love ****you so much!"**

"**Towa, ****help ****me ****close ****the ****door.****"**

"**Ugh, ****I ****swear, ****they're ****throwing ****themselves ****at ****the ****door.****"**

**"Krad-chan, Did ****you ****hang your phone ****up****?"**

"**Um, ****no?"**

"**Oh****…****"**

**Footsteps.**

"**Whoa! Krad-chan! Help!"**

"**Towa?"**

"**Kyaa! ****Dar-"**

**Click.**

Dark stared at his phone and chuckled, that certainly was amusing. He smiled as he reached the dorm, very amusing indeed. Though he was going to have to murder his roommate for selling his number online and not sharing the profit either. Dead. He was dead.

* * *

The next morning, the violet haired boy sat up abruptly, not to mention screaming, eyes wide, hair messed up and panting. Across the room, the still, but not dead Aku stirred, due to the scream and looked over, he mumbled slurred as though he were drunk or something, "Wazza hell'sh wrong wish-chu?"

Dark looked over, still looking thoroughly shocked, "I just had a dream where we were on DVD and people watched us and downloaded us off the internet and we had dramas, soundtracks and all that."

Aku blinked tiredly, "And wuz wrong wizzat?"

He bit his lip with a frown on his face as though deep in thought, "…well, there were scenes where I saw Krad and _she...he_ was a guy and he was trying to kill me and he was wearing pink and he looked kind of messed up. But worst of all, in a couple scenes, in a couple different episodes…_I_…_didn't __look __sexy_!"

His roommate groaned and went back to sleep.

* * *

Nya

Surprise update! Only...2 weeks until the semester ends :O oh gods...the pressure XP I really should be doing my homework :S later...but then again...I won't get much time to work on it so yea...I'll cut this short :P Umm...yes...gonna go to homework, that sounded terrible but oh well...enjoy :P


	10. Chapter 09

Hi

Chapter 09:

Violet eyes opened at the sound of his alarm. It was Saturday, finally. He hopped out of bed and headed over to his roommate's bed, "Oi wake up."

Aku groaned and turned his back to him, he grumbled into his pillow, "Another nightmare?"

"Your face is a nightmare, now get up."

Too tired to notice that he'd been insulted, he snorted and went back to sleep, only to have his blanket pulled away but a minute later, "Give me back my blanket you tardhole."

"Your face is a tardhole, get up loser."

The other teen growled and sat up, "Your face is a loser, now give me back my blanket."

"No."

"Give it!"

"Never!"

"Damnit Dark! Give me the freaking blanket!"

Dark huffed, "Your face is a freaking blanket!"

"Shut up Dark!"

"Not until you wake up, you fat piece of lard!"

"Your face is a fat piece of lard!" He sat up angrily, "There? Happy?"

"Your face is happy."

"What is this? The insult of the day?"

A moment later he sighed as he realized that he'd walked straight into that one. Dark replied with a grin, "Your face is the insult of the day."

"Well anyways, get your face to shut up so my face can head down and take a shower okay?"

Dark pouted, "That just ruined the fun."

A smug grin made its way onto his lips, "Your face ruined the fun."

* * *

"Wake up Krad! You have to _wake __up_! Right now!"

"Nnn, why?"

"You have to get ready for your date today!"

"So? Sleep…me…tired, go away."

"No, I will not go away, you have to get ready, you fat piece of lard."

Krad groaned, "I'm not a fat piece of lard, you are."

"I'm insulted, get up you tub of lard."

"I'm not fat."

"You will be if you sleep all day."

The blond sighed and sat up, "Why are you so eager about _my_ date? …if you can call it that, I'm going to change."

"I call dibs on your hair! And the clothes are in there!"

"…whatever. Answer my question."

"Hmm…" Thoughts began to fill Towa's head as she pondered, and after awhile Krad just rolled his eyes while he headed off to change leaving the girl to her ponderings.

* * *

_It was around six in the summer when the sun was setting in the west. The perfect time to walk by the fountain where the wind was blowing softly and the ocean was sparkling, and the clouds in the sky were painted orange, pink and purple. Beautiful, beautiful colors for those who liked them. And of course there were two figures standing there by the fountain, wind blowing through they hair as they stood there._

_The figures were Dark and Krad of course. And Dark was holding Krad by the waist, the blonde smiled sweetly as the two faced each other and looked each other in the eye._

_Then they hugged, and during their embrace Dark was first to speak as he smiled and whispered into the blonde's ear, "Krad…"_

_Golden eyes closed contently as the blond whispered back, "Dark…"_

"_I __love __you__…__"_

"_And __I __you__…__"_

_Then they looked at each other again and began moving closer and closer and closer until their lips were almost touching…and a bit closer, and…_

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Krad came running back out to find his roommate sitting there, one hand over her eyes while the other hammering the desk while squealing. The blond gave an uneasy nod to himself before slowly backing up towards the mirror to fix his jacket. "If anyone asks, I don't know her, she just sleeps here…"

Towa looked over at the voice, "I never thought it'd look _that_ nice on you."

"Well now you do."

"When you and Dark get married, can I be the bridesmaid? Please? Please? Pretty please?"

Golden eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side slightly to give her one of his looks since it was either that or choking on thin air and that just wouldn't look good on his part, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"When you two get married!"

Krad blushed, "What the hell? Married? Towa! I'm…" _a __boy!_ "_Not_ going to get married!"

"Oh, so you want to stay a loner for the rest of your miserable life? Oh my god Krad! That's so sad! I can't imagine anyone living a life like that! How terrible!"

The blond looked over, "What? I didn't say that!" Then he rolled his eyes and headed to his wardrobe to pull out a belt, "You…are definitely on something…"

"Yea, on my bed."

"I meant besides that."

Towa frowned, "That's a terrible assumption, you old hag."

Krad raised a brow, "What? First it was a piece of lard, then a _tub_ of lard, _then_ a loner and now this?"

"Whatever, come over here so I can fix your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, it's very nice but it could be _nicer_, that's all."

The blond gave a sigh of defeat and sat down.

* * *

"Are you ready _yet!_? You've been trying on clothes for like a decade now! Are you _sure_ you're a boy?"

"Shut up! I want to look as great as I possibly can, I mean hell I could look gorgeous in _anything_ I wear but still, that seems so…normal or whatever word you'd use for that." He huffed and looked in the mirror, fixing his bangs.

"You're going to miss the movie altogether if you keep this up."

"Alright, alright, I'm out! I'm out! Are you happy?"

Aku crossed his arms, "Sure, you have what? Fifteen minutes to get to the movies?"

"Ah, crap…"

* * *

"He's late…" Technically he wasn't but since he was there a bit early, and there was no sign of the other boy so it was safe to assume he was late. If not, then at least he was later than him.

He was tapping his foot and waiting impatiently by himself since his roommate saw a dress that caught her interest and she hopped off. Probably to buy it or to try it on, contemplate for awhile and a bit longer before she went with whatever she decided on.

Suddenly his eyes were covered, "Hey there, beautiful."

Krad turned around and looked at the other, "Hi."

"What? I don't deserve anything but a 'hi'?"

"…hello?"

"You know you can attach an adjective to the end of that…"

The blond raised a brow, "You're just fishing for compliments aren't you?"

"Me? No! Never! Always!"

"You know the movie's about to start, right?"

Amethyst eyes blinked, "It is? …oh! It _is_! Let's go!" He grabbed the blonde's hand and dashed off to the ticket person.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, near the back row…

"Where are they?" He frowned and grabbed a handful of popcorn, stuffing it in his mouth, "The movie's going to start soon!"

She looked around and smiled, "there they are!"

"It's about time. Leave it to Dark to get in at the last minute."

Another pause as the ads started running, Towa tugged at her partner in crime's sleeve, "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Look over there! Please don't tell me that's Risa."

"Oh my god, what's Risa doing here?"

"I told you not to tell me!"

"How is it that she's always where we are, and I mean we, the two of us and the two of them."

"We need a better title than 'the two of us'."

"The stalking duo?"

Towa shook her head, "No, that's Risa, we're helping, not stalking, there's a difference."

"Think of it later, movie's starting."

* * *

And near the middle row of the theater, brown eyes stared at the screen until suddenly, she decided to look around the audience, which was never a good idea. She leaned over and whispered to her twin, "Riku! Is that Dark-san?"

The elder of the two looked, "Yea, so? He must be here with Hikari-chan."

"What?"

Needless to say, she spent the rest of the time glaring intently at them hoping that they'd notice and turn around. But they didn't.

* * *

After the movie ended, the two headed out and stretched, "That was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"It was pretty good-"

"Dark-san!"

The two turned around to see Risa running up to them, Riku dragged behind her. "Risa-chan, fancy seeing you here, and Riku-chan too!"

The elder twin and the blonde greeted each other while Risa began to babble. A lot. "So are you two here on a date?"

Dark rubbed his neck, trying to conceal his happiness, "I suppose you could call it that."

There was a pause, the brunette's brain working overtime, or very, very hard. Why? Because it was turning into an awkward situation and awkward situations were _never_ good, "So did you enjoy the movie?"

He blinked, "Hm? Yea, that was a pretty good movie, no?"

She nodded rather stupidly since she didn't actually watched the whole movie, she had spent most of her time glaring at the two. "Yea! That was a great movie!"

The two left their conversation at that, Dark had decided to take Krad out for ice cream and Risa was standing in front of the theater with her sister, glaring at their backs. Then along came her little group of fangirls, "Risa? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong," she raised her hand and pointed to the retreating figure, "I bet she's actually a guy!"

* * *

Krad tensed slightly and turned around, "Are they talking about me?"

"Hm? Who's talking about you?"

He shook his head, "Never mind, I'm just hearing things…"

* * *

Towa frowned, "What a rude thing to say! Randomly accusing people of being guys!"

Aku nodded in agreement, "If anyone's a man, she's probably that person."

* * *

The two stood around subtly eavesdropping on the little group huddled around on the streets with Riku standing around looking rather bored as they conjured up their newest plan. "Okay, clearly this Hikari Krad figure isn't right for Dark-san." Agreements were voiced out. "We've got to find a way to show him just how terrible she is."

"What about the part where you called her a guy?"

The brunette nodded, "That too, okay, we've got two parts to this, the part where we prove she's got a terrible character and the second is to prove she's not a she at all."

And so, roles were assigned and meetings were scratched into their busy stalking schedules which were very busy indeed. Towa sighed, "Poor Krad-chan."

"Yup, poor her indeed."

Risa broke away from the huddle, "Okay, so it's decided, let's start operation prove-she's-not-the-right-one-and-a-man tomorrow!"

The two sighed after the girls had departed, "Ah, crap…"

* * *

Nya

Before I forget again, Cass is a senior not a teacher since I found it rather strange if he were to walk into the club and stuff so yea... your face XP You can go on for hours just insulting your friends like that :) clearly I've done this before, it was fun :)


	11. Chapter 10

Hi

Chapter 10:

"Really? That's what she said?"

Towa gave a nod, "I heard them, I bet they'll start spreading rumors and everything about you. You know, the whole shebang."

"Interesting." A smirk found its way onto his lips, it was about time something _really _interesting happened. And for once, he wasn't the least bit sorry he was caught up in it, "So that's how she wants to play. Well, two can play at this game."

His roommate shot him a questioning look, "Krad? What are you smiling about?"

He looked over as innocently as he could, "Nothing? Whatever are you talking about, Towa?"

* * *

"Hey Dark?"

"Yes?"

He took a sip of his drink and very skillfully yet at the same time, offhandedly asked, "Who would you say is the most repulsive person at your school?"

Dark rose a brow, "Why?"

The blonde gave a shrug, "No reason, just curious."

"Well, in my personal opinion, I'd say that the most repulsive person would have to be…"

* * *

"Hey Towa, come over here."

"What is it?"

Krad looked around, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time, he whispered into his roommate's ear, "Don't tell _anyone_ but…"

* * *

The next day, a new rumor was started. Krad was beyond amused when he heard about it from fellow students. "Hikari-san! Did you hear?"

He turned around and gave one of his _I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about_ looks at the girl, "No, what is it?"

The girl gushed excitedly. After all, she was the first one to tell the almighty Krad, "Well, I just heard it from someone else but…Harada Risa once had a crush on –and still does- none other than Keiji Saga, stalker extraordinaire, and the Dark business? It was merely a cover-up. Most of the girls find him creepy, partly because he harassed Daisuke very publicly, much to the anger of Satoshi. It wasn't that he was terrible or anything, but out of _everyone_, he was probably one of the most infamous ones that people tended to avoid."

"Really…? That's very interesting…thanks for telling me."

"Anytime, Hikari-san!"

* * *

And Keiji, having heard the news, rushed over to the girls' school after school to propose to her. With his two best friends, Funabashi and Takeshi beside him, clapping and cheering him on. Well, Takeshi was cheering, Funabashi was standing there clapping monotonously. The brunette of course just stared at him stupidly and slightly irritated, what if Dark saw her? "What are you talking about?"

The blond gave a very, very big grin, "You're in love with me, and I just found a new, deep and hidden love for you, so let's get married!"

"No! I love Dark-san!"

"Come on, just admit it, that's just something to cover up the fact that you _love_ me so much!"

Near the back of the crowd, her twin sister merely scratched her head, "I never knew she was into those kinds of guys. I wonder what happened to the must be older and taller and more handsome policy she had?"

* * *

And standing a bit away were Krad and Towa, the blonde rose a brow, that hadn't taken very long at all. Wonderful service indeed. "So Towa, how many people did you tell?"

Green eyes looked over, "W-what are you talking about? I didn't tell anyone!"

He gave her a skeptical look and looked at the crowd that surrounded the 'love birds', "You call that not telling anyone?"

"Fine! I told Mizuki! That's all! I swear! I told her not to tell anyone else!"

Krad blinked, "You only told one person? Wow, I underestimated you."

The girl gave a nod, "Yea-hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

He turned his attention back to the crowd and gave a shrug, "Nothing…" _I __guess __not __all __those __rumors __about __girls __and __their __endless __gossiping __is __true__…__wow, __only __one __person?__Seriously? Well, __that __was __unexpected__…__oh __well, __it __all __worked __out __in __the __end anyways._

Towa turned and looked at the other questioningly, but then she remembered something, "Oh! I just remembered something!"

"Hm?"

"Uhh…well…"

* * *

She had randomly decided to sign him to be a math tutor for some random person. Krad hung his head in annoyance as he headed to where he was supposed to be tutoring, "Great, this wasn't according to plan. Oh well, I suppose that was amusing enough. That's what she gets for calling me a guy. I mean, even if that were true but still. Honestly though, why would she randomly blurt something like that?"

He continued mumbling to himself until he reached the place and looked up, "what the hell? This is the boy's dorm." Looking around, he didn't see the tutor-ee person he was supposed to be tutoring who was supposed to meet him at the entrance. "Late, how expected."

A voice was suddenly heard, "Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Krad turned around to see Dark slowing his bike down to a halt, "Huh? _You're_ the one I'm supposed to be tutoring?"

"And I suppose _you're_ the one that's supposed to be tutoring me?"

"That sounds about right."

There was a pause, the other boy got off his scooter, or the sexy-mobile as he and a million other people had taken a liking to calling it. "Hm, well then, come on in. We have a tutoring area in the dorm."

"Alright." He gave a nod and followed the other in, looking around and studying the place, just incase there was the _tiniest_ chance that he might end up living there _someday_.

* * *

Once they were seated in one of the private studying rooms with a hoard of boys outside the door eavesdropping incase anything _strange_ happened. "So, what's this I've been hearing about Risa-chan and Saga?"

"Hm?" Krad gave a shrug, "From what _I_ heard, she's been in love with him for quite the longest time."

"Yea, I heard that too, strange though, and here I've always thought she was pining after me for all those years."

He laughed, "Don't flatter yourself. But you know, I could've sworn Towa made me come all the way here, out of the blues for a reason."

"Math?"

"You got it."

Dark sighed, "I was hoping to avoid it. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I hate math."

"If the teacher heard you say that, he'd probably have your head for it." The two turned around to see Aku squeezing through the throng of people that'd assembled by the door, "His universe only revolves around math and all those funky math-related people and etcetera."

He waved, fairly glad that the math-ness he was about to go through was interrupted, "Hey Hakuchi, what brings you here?"

"Why must you address in such a degrading way? I don't call you Da-chan anymore, now do I?"

"And I don't call you Aki-chan anymore. So it's even."

Golden red eyes narrowed slightly as he mumbled under his breath, "Yea, right…"

Dark propped his head up with the back of his hand, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I _was_ checking up on you two to make sure none of the guys outside got in…that is, until I was just ever so rudely interrupted by your stupid-"

"Affectionate nickname."

"That's hardly what I'd call it." His friend gave a sigh and headed back to the door where he would have to face the crowd of eavesdroppers, "But whatever floats your boat, I'll just leave you two back to your tutoring hm? Have fun with _math_."

* * *

"I bet Hikari did this."

"Hikari-san? Why?"

Risa kicked the rock by her shoe, "Because she realized that she really _was_ a guy and didn't want the truth to get out or something I bet. Oh well! That doesn't matter! We'll just have to come up with a comeback! A better one!"

* * *

Krad sneezed and looked around, "You cold?"

Golden eyes looked up at his tutor-ee, "Not really, maybe someone's talking about me."

"Who _wouldn't_ be talking about you?"

"What's what supposed to mean?" He gave a slight frown, _this __better __not __have __anything __to __do __with __that __stupid but __true __rumor about the fact __that __I'm __a __guy._

Amethyst eyes looked over skeptically, "Krad, have you looked into a mirror lately?"

_Don't __tell __me __he __believes __the __rumors!__ …__but __that __would __save __me __a __lot of __trouble __of __having __tell __him the truth. H__mm__…_ Instead of voicing out his thoughts, he came up with a rather stupid sounding, "Huh?"

"People have been talking about you since you got here, and you haven't been sneezing your brains out, now have you?" _They've __all __been __talking __about __me? __Great__…_he shook his head. "Then it's probably nothing. Just a sneeze, right?"

Krad gave a nod, "Right. Anyways, back to math, don't think you've gotten off the hook just yet."

Dark sighed, "So close yet so far."

* * *

"A better comeback? Like what?"

They began to think very hard, "Maybe we can say she…which is a he…likes guys?"

Risa shook her head, "It'd be obvious I mean she's going out with _my_ Dark-san."

"She swings both ways?"

"That's not good enough, too cliché, no one would care, half our school would probably follow in her steps."

"Her steps that we made up."

"Yes, the steps that we made up."

"How about she's cheating on Dark?"

There was a pause, "With who?"

"Takeshi?"

"…no, she probably doesn't know who he is."

"True, true, some mysterious brooding stranger?"

The brunette thought about it, "And angsty…"

"And tall."

"And handsome."

"Wait!" They all turned to look at her, "That'd only make Dark-san jealous."

"What if we get _her_ to breakup with him?"

"Good, good," Risa smiled, "then he'll be devastated and we'll go comfort him, excellent plan number thirty seven."

* * *

Over the next few days the whisperings began. Krad didn't notice, after all it was probably Dark's fanclub plotting against him. Again. Why bother with them? They could plot all they wanted, so long as it didn't affect him, which, unfortunately it would, sooner or later. And of course, they weren't being discreet about their talking of behind peoples' backs either, he found that every time he walked by they had something to talk about, only quietly.

Well, not as quiet as they could've been, he often caught a couple words, of which consisted of, "her", "him", "and", "wow", and so on.

And then one day he was walking by them and suddenly someone, possibly coincidentally, had a random spasm, "He's cheating on her?" The blond looked over with a raised brow, no, that one wasn't on purpose at all. They noticed him and turned back to whispering.

* * *

"I think that did it, she gave us a really weird look."

"What if she thought we were talking about someone else?"

"…oh crap, leader's not going to like this."

* * *

And so the next day at school, the group continued their whispering-ness, and again, when Krad walked by, they had a random spasm, only this time they included names, "Dark-san's cheating on Hikari-san?" The blond stopped in mid-pace and looked over with the same look, _weirdos__…_he collected himself from his momentary pause and continued his way down the hall.

* * *

"That _had_ to have done it!"

"She didn't look convinced…"

"Do you think we should try again?"

"…third time's a charm."

* * *

"Dark-san's cheating on Hikari-san with _her?_"

Krad sighed and rubbed his temples, he didn't bother stopping, he continued his way. _Are __they __**trying **__to __get __me __to __go __crazy? __Whatever__…__maybe __if __I __ignore __them, __they'll __stop__…_

"Really? I heard _she's_ really pretty!"

"Oh really? _How_ pretty?"

"Like _Hikari-san_ pretty!"

"Wow! That _is_ pretty!"

_They __**are **totally d__oing __this __on __purpose! __Wow, __and __here __I __thought __they __were __just __stupid __or __really __crap __at __being __discreet__…__I __really __shouldn't __let __this __get__ to __my __head. __It's __not __like __we're __in __a __relationship or anything __anyways__…__at __least __not __a __serious __one__…__not __a __really __serious __one__…__nope__… _His pace slowed down a bit, he glanced back and sighed again to himself, _thank __god __today's __Friday._ He couldn't get rid of his headache for the rest of the day.

* * *

"That _must've_ gotten through to her!"

"She can't be that dense? She's got really high grades?"

"Now, now…don't stereotype people."

"Well considering how smart she is, then she _must've_ gotten the message!"

"Yea! We couldn't have put it any clearer!"

"Leader will be pleased."

* * *

"Krad-chan!"

He looked over, "Yes?"

Dark looked at him, "You alright? You look stressed."

The blonde shook his head and smiled, "I'm fine, school's just getting to me."

He doesn't actually look all that convinced but shrugged it off, "Hm? Alright then, Emiko wants to know if you'd be interested in having dinner over at her place."

When he heard the other say this, he couldn't help it, he felt himself look over rather suspiciously, not that he'd admit to it, "Emiko-san…?"

Luckily, Dark didn't catch the look, "Yea, Daisuke's mom."

_I __can't __believe __those girls and those rumours are __actually __getting __to __my __head, __I __must __remember __to __shoot __myself __later. _"Ah…sure I don't see why not." He gave a shrugged to ensure he didn't seem too happy or anything since that'd just be weird. To him anyways.

"Alright then, let's get going." He started the engine to his scooter, or the sexy-mobile.

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Now? I don't get to change or put my stuff down or anything?"

Dark laughed, "Don't be such a girl."

Krad stared at him, there was a moment of silence, _oh __my __god __he's __right! __I've __been __in __the __girls' __dorm __for__ way too__ long! Their girliness, __it's __contagious!_ "Shut up, let's go then."

* * *

"Ara! Dark! You're here on time…for once!" The brunette lady looked at the two, "And this must be your little girlfriend! She's so cute! The two of you are so cute together! You've found yourself a good one, I can tell just by looking at her!"

Dark gave a happy smile at the woman's approval, used to the other's behavior, "Yea-"

"You must be Krad-chan! I've heard so much about you! Dai-chan says you're quite popular among both the girls and the boys! It must be nice to be so popular! I remember when I was your age, I used to be just like you!"

"Mom, you're scaring her. And didn't you used to scare the boys away because you wanted a son really badly?" The redhead stepped out in attempt to calm his mother down.

"Yes! But that's how I met your father, how can anyone complain with the results? Anyways, it's not my fault the boys were so unconfident with their ability to produce a boy. Kosuke-san was so charming-"

Daisuke looked at his mother in exasperation again, he tugged at her sleeves, "…mother, can you tell them all this inside? There's no point in chatting outside since the door's right there, right?"

Emiko blinked and paused for a moment, "Of course, Dai-chan! I suppose you're right! Come on in, you two! I've got these dresses that you absolutely _must_ try!" She stepped out of the way and gestured for the two to step inside.

On the way in, Krad whispered to the other, "Is she a tailor or something?"

Dark shook his head, "It's just a hobby of hers. You should see what she's made for me in the past, they're awesome costumes, really. I can only imagine what she's made for you."

"I can only imagine too."

* * *

They stepped in and were immediately separated, Krad was ushered upstairs while Dark was shoved into the living room, the mother looked at the boy, "Now remember Dark, you have to treat girls with respect or else they'll leave you. Not to mention you have to be very nice to her, compliment her a lot and-"

"You know, Krad's waiting upstairs right?"

"Oh that's right! I better get back to her!" Then she ran off up the stairs.

* * *

At dinner time, Krad was finally back in his uniform and eating, trying to take his mind on the terrible memories of recent past. Without much avail.

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Getting dressed up like a doll."

"It was like getting dressed up like a doll. Not much else to it, really." Luckily, Emiko had left the room so he could change, hence, revealing nothing. Unless there were cameras around which then he was, to put it simply, screwed.

Emiko was sitting there smiling, "Krad-chan looked so cute! You definitely _have_ to keep this one and left me play with her again! She was wonderful! All those costumes I have yet to make! I can see it all now!"

Her husband gave a smile, seemingly unaware of his wife's insanity, "Emiko-san, I'm glad you found a new model to work with. I haven't seen you this excited over something since Daisuke and Satoshi announced that they were dating, and you went and thought up all those costumes for couples to make them."

"I know, right?"

* * *

Near the end of dinner, with his mind still swirling around what was said earlier at school, there was a long pause, the tension and curiosity finally got the better of him, "Are you seeing someone else, Dark?"

Dark looked up momentarily, "No, are you?"

Krad shook his head, "No."

The other shrugged and went back to eating, "Alright then."

He did the same, "Alright."

Their witnesses just stared in confusion. Meanwhile, outside the house, the girls who were in charge of watching gave a frown and contacted their leader, repeating the exact dialogue to her, "And that's what they said."

_"What do you mean 'alright then' and 'alright'?"_

"That's what they said!"

_"Do they really trust each other that much! I-hold on a sec, I have a call."_

* * *

"So Krad…what was that about?"

The bloned gave a shrug and answered the other, "Just something I heard earlier."

"Let me guess, Risa-chan and company?"

He gave a sigh, "I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I got so worked up over a couple rumours."

Dark chuckled, "Maybe, but it's rather cute seeing you all jealous and worked up over this."

Golden eyes looked over, crossing his arms, "I'm not and wasn't jealous."

"You're such a girl."

Krad frowned, "Stop saying that!"

The violet-haired boy raised a brow, "Are you saying you're not one?"

_Damn __it__…_ The blond didn't answer.

* * *

"Hey, I'm calling this mission off."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because a trump card just came in."

The girls blinked, "What?"

"Rika's here…"

* * *

Nya

Oh noes! The secret trump card that no one knew about! Rika! By the way, I don't have anything against Keiji, honest! I'm sure there are more repulsive guys around but yea...too bad XP he amuses me so he's in this fic. yes...enjoy :P happy thanksgiving eve eve, over here anyways


	12. Chapter 11

Hi

Chapter 11:

"Krad, Krad, Krad, Krad!"

"What?"

"Trouble's coming!"

Krad raised a brow and attempted to calm his roommate down, just a bit though, he wasn't willing to lose a limb over trying too hard, "You know, before you tell someone how threatened they should feel, you have to elaborate and tell them who or _what's _happening first."

"Rika's happening, that's what."

Golden eyes blinked, "Rika? Who's Rika?"

"Dark's ex. Apparently, she was too mature for him so she left him or he left her, I'm not sure but their maturity level was too far apart."

"So? And I care because?"

"Did I mention she's Risa-chan's cousin."

"_Oh_, so _that's_ why I should care." In his mind, he began wondering what she'd be like; he pictured a girl, who was a taller version of Risa, with a very smug look on her face. Not to mention a waggling finger in his face. She was laughing at him, something along the lines of:

"_Ha! __I __went __out __with __him __first. T__hat __means __he __liked __me __before __you! Not to mention I'm actually a girl, and you're not!"_

There were several other childish insults. He rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Now when you say mature, _how_ mature is she?"

"Adult mature. She doesn't find 'stupid' jokes funny."

There went the childish insults. "Okay…what does that have to do with me?"

"She's going to be on Risa-chan's side, that's the problem."

That's when the waggling finger image popped into his head again, only this time, it was directed to Dark, not him, it went something along the lines of:

"_You __liked __me __first, __so __I'm __telling __you, __my __cousin's __the __better __choice! __Wouldn't __you __like __a __miniature version of __me? __I __mean, __you __**did **__like __me __before __that __**other **__person!"_

Krad shook his head again, trying to disperse the images, "You're going to have to remind me again, _how_ mature?"

Towa shook her head and sighed, "Very, very mature. She's the type to be able to handle rated R scenes without flinching or remarking on it in anyways, _and_ she doesn't, like, get affected _at __all_."

"Wow…that _is_ mature…" If he'd learn anything, it was that students weren't at all mature, that was about as rare as a liger. Which was indeed, very rare, especially since they're believed to be extinct and all. Even _he_ couldn't sit through rated R scenes without covering his eyes or stifling his laughter every now and then.

Then the phone rang and plenty of foreshadowing and stupid plotting happened shortly afterwards.

The blond picked the phone up, "Hello, Krad speaking."

"_Hey, Krad!"_

"Dark?" His roommate stopped in her tracks and stared intently at the phone.

_"You know the movie tomorrow?"_

"Yea?"

_"I can't pick you up as usual and drive you around."_

Golden eyes blinked, "Okay…"

_"Yea, something came up, sorry. Would sunday be okay with you?"_

"Yea, that'd be fine. Alright, bye."

"_See you."_

He hung up. And almost immediately, Towa whipped out her cell phone and used her speed dial, within moments, she had it next to her ear and was waiting for the person at the other end to pick up. Krad looked over, "Who are you calling?"

She looked over, "Aku, who else?"

How could he have been so stupid as to question her, "Why?"

"To get info, obviously."

The blond gave a sigh, "Oh yea, sorry, for a sec, I forgot about your profession as a professional _stalker_!"

Towa gushed happily, "Well I don't know about professional." The person on the other end picked up, her attention went back to the mission at hand, "Hello?"

* * *

Aku laid back in his chair in a very relaxed manner, "Hello, Aku here, what can I do for you today? though there are limited choices and options as to what I'd actually help you with, yea, anyways, sup?"

Dark looked over skeptically, he found it rather strange how the second he hung up the phone, another person would go and call his roommate, "Who is it? It better not be who I think it is."

Golden red eyes looked back at him before he rolled them and scoffed, "_Obviously,_ it's Cass, you paranoid freak." The violet haired boy gave a soft huff before turning away and back to his much hated homework. Aku looked over and grinned, "Yea, I can't believe he's ditching me tomorrow for _Rika_! You know, I've never liked her, even when they went out. Yea, he didn't listen to me back then, so I doubt he's going to start listening now."

"You want to keep it down?"

Amethyst eyes twitched slightly when the other ignored him and continued on with his complaints, "I know, terrible isn't it? I mean she's his _ex_, what's the point in them getting together to have a _drink_ at the _café?_ You know, the one just _around__the__corner_ from that clothing store." A soft growl reached his throat and he snapped the pencil in his hand.

"Aku..."

His roommate looked over at the snapping sound, "Hn? No, Dark just snapped his pencil. I don't think he appreciates me talking about his _ex_, he's so stupid sometimes-" then a pillow was thrown at him, "Hey! What was that for you loser! Getting all touchy over this stupid topic huh? Fine!" He chucked the pillow back and gave a scoff, "It's not like you two are going out anymore, you're with Hikari-chan now, aren't you?" He ran out before another pillow could come into contact with his head.

* * *

Green eyes blinked at the phone which was now on speakerphone so that the blond could hear too, "You know…I can't tell whether you're brilliant or stupid beyond words."

"_Obviously the former. So what are we going to do for tomorrow?"_ A pause, **"**_**Oh,** are we going to do **that**_**?"**

Krad raised a brow, "What's _that_?"

Towa ignored him, "Yea, might as well. It's been awhile, and it's just so _fun_!"

The blond rose his voice a bit, "Towa, what the hell are you talking about?"

_"Are you ignoring Hikari-chan?"_

She laughed, "Of course not! Why ever would I do such a thing?"

He could hear the other boy sighing on the other side of the phone, "_You know, if you upset her now she just might not want to come along with us tomorrow."_ There was a long pause, "…_hey, you still there_?"

The silver haired girl looked over, hugged her roommate's arm, and began to grovel, "I'm so sorry Krad! You _have_ to come with us tomorrow! You have to!"

Needless to say, Krad was slightly overwhelmed by the sudden mood-swing and quickly agreed to whatever it was that the other insisted on. Just to avoid the violent side of the mood-swings of course, "Okay, okay! But what _are_ we doing tomorrow?"

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this…" He pushed his sunglasses up and sighed, "The hell…"

He was shushed by his roommate, "Shhhh! There they are!"

A random passerby looked nervously at the four not so discreet figures poking their heads around the corner. All of them had suits and sunglasses on, they were indeed, very careful about being subtle. Krad looked down at his roommate and then up at Aku and Cass, who had decided that it'd be fun to join them and gave another sigh, "Was it really necessary to stalk them? We probably look like hired kidnappers."

Aku clicked his tongue but didn't say anything, Towa looked up, "Aren't you the least bit curious as to what they're talking about? I mean she _is_ Risa-chan's cousin."

When the blond looked up to the other boy for support, he received a shake-head-in-disapproval instead, "You want to keep your head, don't you?" He whispered back, "best to keep quiet. Towa's gotten into character already."

_How __did __I __get __stuck __with __such __a __dangerous __roommate?_ He turned his attention back to where the two were sitting, drinking and chatting rather idly. _Wonder __what __they're __talking __about__…__please __not __about __me__…_

* * *

The brunette took a sip of her drink, probably tea since it was the more or less mature drink, not to mention classy and ladylike…to an extent. "So Dark, I heard you've found yourself another girlfriend."

Dark gave a lazy grin in return, "News sure travels fast nowadays, doesn't it?"

"Surprisingly so." She took another sip of her drink, "well…?"

"Well what?"

"How is she?"

The boy gave a shrug, "Less mature than you but probably more than me."

Rika gave a nod and set her cup down, "I wasn't actually talking about maturity, but I suppose that's good to know. It'd be chaotic around here if you had found someone less mature than yourself."

Another lazy grin, "Thanks."

There was a slightly annoyed look on her face, maybe even confused to some point, "It wasn't really a compliment you know…"

He leaned forward, resting his head on his fist, "Before you continue with your questions, let me ask you _this_, are you here on Risa-chan's behalf? Even though I thought she was with that other kid now. I mean, if you're not then you can just say so and call me paranoid and whatever else you'd like, but are you?"

Rika blinked and paused.

* * *

Flashback!

_Risa had been there to greet her that day, "Rika! It's been too long! I've missed you!" _

_She smiled at her cousin, the twins were, after all, her favorite out of the rest of them. "How have you been?"_

"_Great, __thank __you!" __There __was __a __long __pause __before __Risa __broke __the __silence, __"You __used __to __go __out __with __Dark-san, __right?"_

_Rika nodded, "That's right, is something wrong? Is he bothering you?"_

_The younger of the two shook her head sheepishly, "Umm…well, you see, I have this one really small tiny favor to ask of you…"_

* * *

"Does the silence mean I'm right?"

She looked back up at her ex, "What? Sorry, I got sidetracked there."

He raised a brow, how often did the infamous Rika get 'sidetracked'? "Did Risa-chan send you?"

"Why would she?"

Dark gave a shrug, "never mind then," He gave a laugh, "Well, isn't _this_ pleasantly awkward?"

* * *

A random boy looked at his mother, "Mommy, why are those people dressed so strangely?"

The mother shook her head and dragged her son away, "It's best if we stay away from them, honey, you don't know what kind of people they are. They could be part of a gang, or they could be working for the government, or worse, they could be kidnappers."

Krad, hearing this, wanted to do nothing more than to go running to the pair and apologize and explain their situation to avoid any misunderstandings. But he refrained, partly because they'd probably run away from him before he could explain and also because his legs had fallen asleep.

Towa frowned, "What are they talking about? Why didn't we move closer?"

"Because we'd get caught?"

Aku was somewhat amazed at the sight before him, "I've never seen Dark sit so still for such a long period of time before."

Krad sighed, "My legs are sore." He would've complained more but his roommate suddenly tugged at his hair, "What is it?"

"Look over there!" She pointed at the corner that was somewhat closer to the pair than they were, "It's Risa-chan!"

"I guess we're not the only stalkers around here."

* * *

Rika raised a brow suspiciously at the boy, "Why would you suspect her anyways?"

He shrugged offhandedly, "No reason-hey, isn't that her around the corner?"

"Yes, why I believe it is."

Dark repressed the urge to laugh in a very gleeful and somewhat triumphant manner, "Well, speak of the devil."

The brunette looked over and gestured for her cousin to head over towards them.

_"Opps. Been spotted, going to them now, Risa out."_

Dark looked over at the younger girl with a feign curious look, "Risa-chan, what are you doing here?"

Risa smiled rather nervously, Dark noted; and she responded a bit too hastily for someone just strolling by…pausing at every street corner they walked by. "Huh? I was just walking around, looking for Rika, I wanted her to help me pick out a dress for the next dance."

He was going to remark about how the next dance wasn't due for another few months, but then suddenly, Dark's phone rang, he blinked and picked it up, "Hello?"

* * *

Around the other corner, Towa's eyes widened at the voice, "Shi-wrong number!"

Aku looked over, slightly panic-stricken, "Hang up then!"

The two fumbled with the phone for a bit before finally closing it and handing it back to its rightful owner, who in return, raised a brow at the level of strangeness. Then he decided to roll his eyes, "well _that_ was brilliant…" he muttered somewhat snarkily.

* * *

Dark looked down at the caller ID which was glowing in a cheery way on the phone's screen, "Hm? Krad called? Wonder if something happened. Just wait a sec," he told the girls as he called the other back, just in case the blond needed something, or if there was an emergency and the blond needed his help in a life or death matter. His mind went wild with the different possibilities of emergencies, both good and bad.

Krad gave a start when his phone rang, he picked it up as fast as he could, "Hello? Dark? Hn? No, nothing happened, no emergency, Towa was just fooling around with my phone and accidentally called you. Yea, what are we up to? We're not really doing anything right now, just hanging around. How are you? Really?"

* * *

The teen slouched back against his chair and ignored the disapproving look of his ex, "Yep, that's right. You wanna head over here? We're at the café by the corner, what? Why would you-don't worry if you're dressed funny, it can't be _that_ bad. You look good in everything you wear anyways. Alright, I'll see you in a bit then." He hung up and looked at Rika, he gave a shrug before straightening up a bit, "couldn't be avoided. Besides, you said you wanted to meet her, so there you have it."

The two girls narrowed their eyes elegantly, one with more experience than the other of course, but they both did it almost in an accusing manner. The elder one spoke, as though having contemplated the idea of the blond joining them, "I suppose it'll be nice to meet her."

"Oh, and her roommate and Aku and his boyfriend's coming too. You remember Aku, don't you?" He had to ask the question rather carefully yet at the same time casually to make it less of a big deal than it really was. Especially seeing that it was a touchy subject. The two had a mutual bond between them; they hated each others' guts so much that whenever they made eye contact, it seemed like they were going to rip out the other's throat or something. Never got along, never will.

Hate immediately flared up in her eyes, but she managed to give a calm reply, "Yes, I do believe I remember him. Snarky, rude-"

A voice came behind them, "But just ever so charming, hm? I see your blunt insults and cheekiness hasn't died off."

Rika didn't bother turning around, "And I see _you_ haven't died off."

The two smile-glared at each other in an extremely hateful manner, Krad looked at Towa, "Are they always like this?" He could see Risa gawking at her cousin, she's probably never seen her in such a state of hate.

She sighed and nodded, "they were, they are, and always will be. It's like they were born to be like this."

Dark looked over, he smiled at the blond despite the tension that had filled the surrounding area rather quickly, "Hey Krad, that was quicker than I expected, so why are you all dressed in suits?"

He shrugged and looked over at Towa, waiting for her to answer for him, which she did. "We were interviewing people."

Krad looked away, the answer playing out in his head. _We __were __stalking __you._

"Oh? What for?"

"For this project."

_We had nothing better to do than to watch you and your ex converse._

He raised a brow and gave a slightly lopsided grin, "Hn? And why was Aki-chan with you?"

The taller boy turned around, "don't call me Aki-chan!"

Rika smiled, "why ever not? I think it's rather suiting for someone like you."

Aku turned back to the war at hand and returned the smile, "I'd tell you the name I've thought up for you but there's _a_ _lady_ in the area. But if _Hikari-chan_ would be so kind as to cover her ears for a bit, then I might not be so considerate."

"I see time hasn't made you anymore bearable."

"And I see time hasn't made your _face_ anymore bearable."

The two smiled and forced a laugh, their glaring contest continuing from before.

Towa couldn't help but glare at the teen for that previous lady comment, "he was helping us out. Not that he was any help!"

_Because she felt like having her partner in crime with her to make it more fun. Well, until he made that remark, anyways._

He motioned at the senior who had gone into the café to order drinks, "And Cass?"

She shrugged, "Him, too."

_He was dragged along for lack of better things to do._

"I see," Dark smiled and cut in between their fight as though it wasn't happening, "anyways, Rika, this is Krad, Krad, Rika."

He gave a nod and shook the girl's hand, the girl whose mind was still clearly fuming over the fight, cranking her brain-gears in order to come up with further insults for the boy, _sufficiently __awkward._ "Hello…?"

Rika shifted her attention over to the blond and raised a brow; she even gave a sly surprisingly Dark-like smirk. "So you're the girl that won over Dark's heart."

Golden eyes blinked, "What?" That wasn't what he was expecting, especially after all the mature things he had heard about her.

Russet eyes flashed with something he couldn't decipher, "You're the girl that won over Dark's heart, are you not?"

Krad looked around at the group who had all turned their attention onto him, he swallowed and answered, carefully choosing his words, "I believe that that's up to Dark to decide, not me. I mean, it's his heart, not mine." Truth was, he just felt like avoiding the question.

Risa frowned when her cousin tilted her head upwards, a subtle sign of her approval. She decided to join in on the conversation, "Well, Dark-san?" It was no secret that she was hoping for a no.

Dark too, had noticed the tilting of the head and smiled, "there's only one Hikari Krad around here, isn't there?" He then gave a mock-hurt look, "Or were you not listening to me this entire time, Rika-_chan_?"

Seeing that she could make no further progress, she finished her tea and got up, "fair enough. Come on Risa, let's go find you a dress. It was nice talking to you again, Dark." She looked over and nodded at Krad, "Hikari-san, it was nice meeting you."

It took awhile for Krad to realize that she was talking to him, he nodded hastily, "likewise…"

And so, the two walked past them, as Rika passed Aku, she muttered under her breath, "half-witted dolt."

Aku merely smiled rather pleasantly, "freak of nature." She merely continued walking, though a tad bit faster than before, he waved and called after her, "bye now! Let's have tea together some time!" When they disappeared from sight, he rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pocket, "stupid witch…"

"Are they gone?" They all turned to Cass, who had just walked out of the café, cups in hand.

Dark raised a brow, "that sure took you awhile…"

"Hn? Oh, well first, I ordered two cups, but by the time I got the drinks and looked outside, you were still arguing so I drank it myself. Then I thought, hey, why not just buy a cup for everyone and yea…"

Towa took a cup and nodded in approval, "that was very considerate of you, unlike _someone_."

Golden red eyes blinked, "what'd I do now?"

Amethyst eyes looked over, amusement dancing in them, "So tell me, what were you guys _really_ doing in those suits?"

* * *

Nya

Well...first update of the year! And only a couple days before the holidays are over...it's a rather saddening thought really...I really couldn't think of a for Aku and Rika to get along, they just contrast so...colorfully :P So this is the result...mmm whoppers...yes anyways, happy new years no more and enjoy!


	13. Chapter 12

Hi

Chapter 12:

The four of them froze at the question before giving equally hesitant grins. Krad tilted his head slightly, "I-I don't understand the question."

Dark raised a brow, "you heard me, what were you guys _really_ doing in those suits? And don't tell me it was for a project again. I know you were lying, Towa-chan."

Towa gave a weak laugh, "really, well, we were-"

Then Krad cut in, "stalking this guy that-"

Aku nodded, "Towa really liked and she-"

"Dragged us all along," Cass sighed.

The blonde's roommate glared at the trio before sulking. Krad gave a shrug, "what are you pouting about? It's true, isn't it? And after all this time, you still haven't gotten his name."

The other teen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "no kidding. We really need better tactics, I mean we spent hours out there and couldn't even get close enough to hear his voice, I personally considered that a horrible failure. It's kind of embarrassing, actually."

Dark laughed, "Seriously? That's what you guys were doing? Towa, you know, if you wanted some guy's name and information and stuff, you could've just asked me. I know most the guys around this place." Suddenly he stopped and blinked, "hey, Aki-chan."

His friend furled his brows, "don't call me that, jerk."

"Whatever, do you know what's coming up soon?"

Aku shook his head, "unless you're talking about Monday and school, then I'm not sure."

Dark waggled his eyes brows, "come on, you know…it's that time of year again. Remember how you lost last year, and the year before that, or won, if you want to put it that way? And then that other person also 'won', and then it was super embarrassing for you, having to do something like what you did in front of two schools' worth of students?"

Towa and Cass gave looks of understanding and snickered to themselves as his friend averted eye contact, "_oh, _you're talking about _that. _I hate that, I can't help it if I'm popular and everybody just wants to make me 'it'! It always happens at the last second too! You think it's over then _bam_! Someone gets you!"

He grinned, "Don't you just love school traditions?"

Krad blinked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The four looked over, "Oh right, Hikari-chan's new, isn't she? Well, won't she be in for a pleasant surprise. See, once a year, I don't know who started it or why we continue to do it but we have a tradition between your school and our school: kiss tag."

There was a pause before the blond raised a brow, "what? Kiss tag?"

Dark shrugged, "Basically, you get kissed, you're it and you have to pass it on with no tag backs. There are two 'it's in the game and at the end, it doesn't matter who they are, they have to kiss in front of both schools. And there's no way for you to know who the other 'it' is if you're 'it' so no one really wants to risk being 'it', so basically, pass the kiss on as fast as you can. For some reason, Aki-chan always seems to win…at the very last minute."

His friend huffed indignantly, "It's because I always think it's over and someone comes up to me right before it ends, I figure they want to talk or something so sure, whatever, but _no_, they end up kissing me and I end up 'it'. It's not fair."

Krad looked over, "You're surprisingly gullible."

Aku looked over with a frown, "You mean trusting."

The blond shrugged, "if it makes you feel that much better, sure, why not? So when is this kissing tag thing anyways? I want to know ahead of time so I can find a place to hide or something."

Dark laughed, "it's in about a week, good luck finding a spot, the library's always full, and so are washrooms and just about everywhere else you'd think of, even the closets with all the cleaning supplies."

"…wow…"

* * *

"Leader, next week's kiss tag! Are we going to plot something?"

The brunette looked over and nodded, "Yes we are, number seventy-four, we'll have to either Hikari to kiss some disgusting person or Dark-san to kiss us."

"And how are we going to do that?"

Risa pursed her lips, "good question number thirty-five, we'll have to think of something…soon."

"But Aku-sama always seems to win-lose, what if it happens again? I wouldn't mind losing if-"

"Focus number eighteen! This is about Dark-san! Go to that guy's fan club if you like him so much! We're here plotting against Hikari!"

The girl sulked, "but his fan club only meets on Tuesdays and Thursdays-"

"Plotting!"

Riku frowned when she entered the room, "Risa…can't you plot somewhere else? I have a test coming up…why's it always at our house anyways?"

She looked over at her twin, offended, "obviously because I love him the most!"

The other girl rolled her eyes and turned around, "yea, right, just do me a favour and keep your plotting on minimal vol-no, keep it on mute."

* * *

"I bet she's going to plot against you, in fact, I bet she's plotting against you _right_ _now_."

Krad sighed, "that's reassuring, Towa, thanks."

His roommate gave an excited giggle, "I wonder what she's planning, maybe she'll try to make you kiss some disgusting person in front of everyone, like one of the people who hideaway at the library, or maybe she's going to try to get Dark to kiss someone, like her or something. I wouldn't be surprised, would you? Actually, maybe that's too simple, and she's planning out all the steps and time and everything, and then there'd be no escaping it!"

The blond looked up from his book and raised a brow, "No, I don't think it'd get that far. She's too simpleminded to plan out some elaborated scheme with no escape."

Towa shot him a thoughtful look before shrugging, "you never know…it's always exciting to see who'll win. Imagine if Aku wins again."

Krad blinked, "that reminds me, you said that most people try to avoid wining, right? If Aku's won for all these years, you'd think that people would be _trying_ to win or something, or is there something I don't know?"

"No, no, you're right. But still, there's always that chance that he _doesn't_ win…like what if he dives into the library and kisses one of the people who hide in there? Then you're pretty screwed, having to kiss one of _them_."

"Them?"

"…it's not that they're hideous and have to be locked away behind piles of books or anything. It's just…they have retainers and that's kind of really gross when you think about it, isn't it? I mean just imagine it…if they take it out, all that spit and stuff and what if they have stuff stuck in their teeth or something…ew…but you know, it's even _worse_ if they _don't_ take it out-"

He held up his hand and shook his head, "I get it, thanks. Anymore mental images and I swear, I'm going to throw up."

Towa shrugged, "Well, at least it's not that bad, I mean it sounds unhygienic, but you probably won't contract anything since we always have blood tests and what not at our school."

The fact that his gender hadn't been revealed yet made him lose confidence in the medical staff that did the testing, "…that's not reassuring _at __all_."

* * *

And so, on the day of the game, Krad had finished scouting the area and had decided on where to hide for the rest of the day. Everyone gathered around the courtyard of the all boys' school and waited for it to start. The announcer stood on a stage in front of a podium and was explaining what the boundaries and rules were while golden eyes stared. He couldn't believe that the adults condoned this game. He remembered how in movies, the adults were always the ones who made the biggest deals about kissing.

"…and so, the bell will sound when the game is over and everyone is to meet back here. We'll start off with…" he drew two slips of paper out of a hat, "Hiwatari Satoshi and…Harada Riku." Two groans could be heard from the crowd, "please come up to collect proof that you're 'it' until you pass it on with a kiss. This year, it'll be a ring, and don't worry, it's cheap and adjustable. Everyone else, we'll see you back later today. You can all go and have fun."

He gave a snort, this type of game wasn't exactly what he considered 'fun'. But as the crowd dispersed, he found himself slipping towards his designated hiding place for the day. Looking back to see that no one was paying attention to him, he headed to the back of the school and found a particularly high tree and began to climb it.

* * *

A long while later, he realized that he should've brought a book or something because he was _bored _and there was still at least several hours left to go. Pursing his lips, he skimmed through all the options he had. He could sit there and wait, or risk getting down and grabbing something to do and climbing back up, or he could take a nap. Deciding against the first two, he gave a sigh and closed his eyes, wondering how much time he could pass with sleeping.

* * *

Dark was walking around with his friend while the game went on around them. "I bet you're going to win again, Aki-chan."

The other turned and glared halfheartedly at him, "Don't call me that, you jerk, and _no_, I refuse to win again."

"It's not exactly within your control, is it? Look on the bright side, you've never had to kiss anyone gross…yet."

Aku snorted, "Yea well, I'm not winning this year." And suddenly, he felt something on his cheek and turned around, "Cass!"

The elder smiled, "you're it."

Golden-red eyes widened, "w-what the hell! This isn't helping in my cause! Come back here!"

The taller boy laughed and continued to jog away, "no tag backs."

Beside him, Dark was trying to hold back his laughter, "nice start on not losing." Turning to look at his friend, a slow grin spread on his face, causing the other to stop and back away while shaking his head, "no way in hell, stay away from me! Go tag someone else! You can't do this to your best friend!" Then he turned around and made a run for it.

Frowning, he chased after his roommate, "get back here, Dark!"

* * *

It turned out that sleeping really didn't help. He was woken up by someone laughing triumphantly, "You're it!" and then footsteps running off. Giving a yawn, he stretched and looked around to see some guy run off towards the front courtyard. Golden eyes blinked a couple times, adjusting to the light, "…what time is it?" He pulled out his phone and groaned, there was still _hours_ left.

Then suddenly, from below, a voice spoke up, "Krad? Is that you?"

The blond looked down to see Dark staring at him, "hello."

The other gave a laugh, "so that's where you've been hiding all this time, that's pretty smart of you. No one's found you yet, hm? I'm surprised. I heard a lot of people running around looking for you," he reached a hand out, "here, come on down."

Krad nodded and climbed down from the tree, when he was back on his feet, he was surprised when the other suddenly kissed him on the cheek, "what?"

Dark gave a grin and slipped the ring onto his finger, "you're it."

His eyes widened, "what!" Damn, he was tricked! Glaring at the other boy, he frowned, "…I'll get you back for that."

The other boy laughed and jogged off, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Frowning, he looked around for someone to pass the ring onto, then he began wondering whether he should find a girl or a boy. After all, he was dressed as a girl, wouldn't it be strange if he were to kiss a girl? Brows furling, he decided to kiss whoever he saw first. But when he turned the corner, he saw Takeshi standing there and hastily changed his mind.

He'd kiss the _second_ person.

* * *

Meanwhile, Towa was running around and was pressed against the lockers as she looked around; no one was around, good. She gave a sigh of relief and relaxed visibly. But then suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder, giving a jump, she turned around. A moment later, her eyes widened, it was the guy from the club.

The boy smiled, "hello," and he placed a light kiss on her cheek and slipped the ring on her finger before running off with a wave, "bye, Towa-chan."

And all Towa could do was stand there, too shocked to do anything.

* * *

After closing his eyes and planting a kiss on a random girl, he managed to rid himself of the ring and ran off as fast as he could. But it wasn't fast enough, he could hear the girl squeal loudly, "Oh my god! I got tagged by Hikari-sama!"

Realizing that he couldn't really find a place to hide without being seen, he had no choice but to join the crowd and run to avoid people.

* * *

The twins were both hiding in the hallway when they heard footsteps. Risa frowned, "I still haven't found Hikari or Dark-san, and I plotted it all out too."

Riku rolled her eyes, "whatever, let's just hope this game's almost over."

Risa jutted her lower lip out, "but what if Dark-san's looking for me? Or what if Hikari hasn't been kissed by someone gross yet?"

"Then she's lucky and I doubt he is…"

A moment later, Riku's eyes widened and she took off. Her sister was left there, bewildered, "Riku?" Then she turned around and looked at Takeshi with a grin on his face and a ring on his finger.

She screamed.

* * *

The game was coming to an end when he got tagged, yet again, his fourth time by now, this time it was by some random person he didn't know who was somewhere else gloating about his catch. He frowned when he checked his phone, it was going to end very soon. Panicked at the idea of kissing some random person, he ran down the hall until he caught sight of someone, "…Dark?"

The figure turned around and waved, "hey Krad-"

Without wasting a second, he grabbed the other by the arm and pulled him forward, planting a firm kiss on the other's cheek. Letting out his breath in relief, he took the ring off and held it in front of the other, "you're it."

Wide amethyst eyes stared at him as the bell rang, _"And the __game __is now __officially __over, __please __report __to __the __courtyard immediately."_

Krad gave a sigh, feeling a million times better whereas Dark looked stunned beyond words. "…what do you mean I won?"

* * *

The crowd had gathered and were murmuring about who caught who when the announcer cleared his throat. "Now, can we have the two winners come up to the stage please."

Excited whispers sounded but was silenced when the two stood on the stage, Dark looked over, eyes widening again, "You! I thought you said you weren't going to win again!"

Aku gave a groan, "don't rub it in. Wait, you won too! Ha! Take that!"

The announcer coughed, "yes well, you two know the procedure…especially you, Aku."

Loud squeals erupted from the girls in the crowd. Dark blinked, "what's with them?"

His roommate shrugged, "they like yaoi, you know, shounen-ai, boy on boy action."

A grin, "So should we give them a show?"

"I live to please."

* * *

Towa clapped as the five of them walked down the street, "That was amazing! I've never seen so many people faint on the spot like that!"

Dark laughed, "Skills, it's all about skills," exchanging a grin with his roommate. "I think we've just made the most memorable kiss tag day in the history of this place."

Krad just shook his head, "I can't believe you two, school's probably going to get cancelled tomorrow because everyone got hospitalized or something."

Everyone else shrugged, "That's okay with me."

The blond sighed and gave up, "fine, fine, go and be shameless."

Then his roommate perked up, "Oh! Krad! Krad! Guess what happened?"

Golden eyes glanced over, "what?"

"I saw him again! And he kissed me! It was so exciting!"

"Him?"

"The guy I was telling you about!"

"Oh, the one whose name you don't know?"

Towa nodded, "And I still don't know it, but he kissed me!"

Aku laughed, "congrats, and you know what _I_ just thought of?"

The four looked over, "what?"

"Next week's _sexed_ day, won't _that_ be exciting?"

Krad raised a brow and his roommate decided to spare him the agony of asking, "he meant Sex Ed, it happens every year. The two schools all sit together and they teach Sex Ed to us for hours."

"…oh…"

* * *

A few days later, Towa was heading home from school. It was just a normal day like any other, but when she opened the door to her room with a "Krad, I'm ba…"

She stopped at the door and gaped while the blond whirled around with a startled, "Towa!" and tried to cover his chest up with his blanket. Then he realized that he had nothing to hide and decided to cover up his crotch instead, but then he realized that he was wearing pants so he resumed covering his chest. "Why are you back so early!"

Towa continued standing there, staring.

But before the blond could say another word, her eyes rolled up and she promptly fainted.

And all he could think was,

_I really should've locked the door…_

* * *

Nya~

Whooo another update! Kiss tag's got to be one of the randomest things that's popped into my head, but then again...I've play hug tag before so I guess it's not that unexpected. And bam! Krad's been found out by Towa! I'll try to type up the next chapter in between all my homework and tests and lack of sleep and sickness and IB and IA and EE and...yea anyways, this new layout for 's going to take me awhile to figure out. I'm sitting here looking kind of dumb while trying to find the status and edit stories page. Yes, I'm technologically handicapped, but I'll figure it out! Hope you enjoy!


	14. Chapter 13

Hi

Chapter 13:

Eyes fluttering open groggily, she found that she was in her bed and sat up. And apparently, her movement caught the eye of the other person in the room who was standing beside her. Upon seeing her roommate, she let out a mumble, "oh Krad, thank god it's you. I had this crazy dream where you were a boy and I caught you changing and, and…" Her eyes widened at the memory of 'the incident', and without thinking, she reached out and groped the other's chest, extracting a yelp of surprise from the other. And when she realized that there was nothing there, she felt herself lose consciousness again.

* * *

Krad blinked as the girl fainted again, and furled his brows.

_Maybe I should leave for now._

He walked towards the door then turned back.

_Maybe I should change first, just incase she gropes me again._

Pacing out into the hallway, he sighed, running out of energy to properly panic. As he walked around, his thoughts began to drift off into random directions.

_I wonder what would happen if she told everyone?_

He shuddered.

_Maybe if I tell her that…no, that won't work…damn._

_It's almost time for dinner, I feel like tempura…_

_Oh man, Sex Ed's going to be **so** awkward._

* * *

He lost track of how long he paced around for but suddenly, the door opened a notch. "…Krad?" The blond turned around and stood in front of the door, "…I wasn't dreaming, was I?" He shook his head, and she frowned, "I thought so."

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he asked, "Do you think we can discuss this inside the room where the world isn't listening? I mean, if you're going to faint again, then I guess it's fine if we talked like this."

"…I _guess_ I can let you in." The door opened and he stepped inside only to be asked, "So you're really a guy?" He gave a slow nod but the alarms were sounding in his head. Something was definitely off, Towa was being too calm. That usually meant something bad was going to happen. What he didn't expect was her next question, "How long have you been a guy now?"

Golden eyes blinked and the tension in the room melted away, "…my whole life now? What do you mean how long? It's not like I can turn into a guy on cue or something."

She dipped her head, "alright, I guess that makes sense, but you're going to have to explain to me in detail why you're here-wait, you're not an okama, are you?"

His face reddened as he let out a yell, "No!"

"Then tell me what happened."

So he told her the story.

And she laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

He raised a brow sarcastically, "…hm, well, let me think…"

* * *

"_Towa __can __I __talk __to __you?"_

"_Just __a __minute, __Krad. S__ome __guy __snuck __into __the __building, so __we're __going __to __go __pour __soap __into __his __eyes __and __beat __him __with __sticks!"_

"…_never __mind."_

* * *

"_Towa, __you __free __right __now?"_

"_In __a __second. W__e're __trying __to __figure __out __a __way __to __squeeze motion sensors __in to __our __budget, __those __stupid __guys __keep __trying __to __sneak __in __here."_

"…_oh__…__forget __about __it __then."_

* * *

"_Towa-"_

"_There __he __is! __Go __get __him! __What __is __it, __Krad?"_

"…_it's __nothing important."_

* * *

"_Towa, __what __are __you __doing __with __that __stapler?"_

"_There's __a __guy __in __here somewhere __and-"_

"_Never __mind, __I __get __it."_

* * *

The girl gave a laugh, "okay, you may have a point there. But it's the guys' fault for trying to constantly sneak into this place. I mean, if they went up to the door like Dark does, then there'd be no problems! It's always the guys' fault! They're all stupid, excluding you, I mean, since you're more of a girl anyways."

He felt a twinge of annoyance, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Towa shrugged, "It means I wouldn't have believed you were a guy if _that_ didn't happen."

"…so you're fine with this?"

"Yea, why not? I've read enough manga to know that this kind of stuff happens."

Krad paused and tried to intake what his roommate just said. "You're basing your judgment on manga that you've read? Alright…what kind of manga do you read anyways? Wait, does that mean you're not going to tell anyone?"

She gave him a cheerful pat on the back, "don't worry about it Krad-chan! As far as I'm concerned, you're just a girl with a washboard for a chest!"

He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, "…thanks?"

His roommate smiled, "oh, just one question though, what about Dark?"

Krad raised a brow, "what _about_ Dark?"

"You _do_ like him, right? I mean, you're not just using him as a cover. How's he going to react if he ever finds out that you're not a girl? Is he going to freak out? Is he going to accept it? Do you care? You do care, don't you! Oh my god this is just like in the manga, how exciting!"

The blond paused and looked up, chewing on his lower lip as he did so, "oh yea, Dark…how _would_ he react?"

Towa smiled happily at him, "well, since you're clearly worried about this, I'll find out for you. And by find out, I mean I'll ask in a discreet manner. Just leave it to me! I'll even get it done before Sex Ed day!"

* * *

The next day, the two of them managed to catch Dark in the practice room of the boy's dorm. Towa walked up to him casually and tried to strike up a conversation, "Say, Dark…" both Dark and Krad looked over at her, "how would you feel if, _theoretically speaking,_ Krad was _not_ a girl?"

There was a pause.

Krad gaped. He felt like running over to the nearest hard surface and bashing his head into it.

Dark on the other hand, remained unfazed. He blinked and shrugged, "I don't think it'd matter," then a slow grin emerged, "as long as I'm seme."

Towa's jaw dropped while the other looked confused.

A minute later, the blond found himself dragging his roommate out of room with her nose bleeding profusely.

* * *

"…well that answers _that_ question."

His brows furled, "I guess. But I have another question: what's a seme?"

There was a long pause.

The girl gave a small smile, "don't worry, you'll probably learn on Sex Ed day."

"Towa, your nose is bleeding again."

* * *

"It's finally sexed day!"

Dark raised a brow, "why are you so excited? I remember last year, your face was red through the whole thing."

Aku rolled his eyes, "that's not the point. The point is that we get to skip school and listen to awkward questions being answered in an equally awkward manner."

Krad looked at the two, "how awkward can these questions get?"

Cass shook his head, "it gets more awkward every year, and they've started answering the questions _very_ thoroughly. If you don't understand something, they'll _make __sure_ you understand it by the end."

"…oh."

* * *

And so, the two schools were herded into the auditorium where everyone took their seats and the lessons began. The teacher in front had an indifferent look on his face as he began rather monotonically, "good morning children. As you all know, today is **Sex** Ed day, where you will all be learning about **Sex** Ed to ensure that you will all be having relatively safe **sex** from here on out though it would be preferable if you did _not _have **sex** until you're all of age to be having **sex**. Remember, safe **sex** is no **sex.** To start off, we will be going through hetero**sex**ual **sex**, or **sex** between a male and female. Then we will go through homo**sex**ual **sex**, or **sex** between a male and male or a female and female. Then we will go through STIs, or **sex**ually transmitted infections…"

Krad felt goosebumps go up his arms. Despite how monotonic the guy was, for some reason, he felt wide awake, maybe it was because he'd never heard the word 'sex' used so many times within a minute. Looking up, he chewed on his lower lip, why the hell did the guy keep putting emphasis on the word 'sex' anyways? Tapping his fingers on the armrest, he looked around, and judging by the others' faces, they weren't faring any better.

As the presentation continued, the blond frowned, why were there so many visual aids? Wasn't the monotonic man's overly descriptive words enough? Beside him, Aku and Dark cringed at something he missed. He looked up and gave a shaky sigh.

Only two hours left…

* * *

"And so when the seme…"

Golden eyes widened at the description the lecturer gave and slouched in his seat, he looked over at Towa who spared him a glance and raised her brows as though to ask 'get it now?' He merely pursed his lips and continued listening.

…at least he knew what a seme was now…

"…and that concludes today's **Sex** Ed day lecture, are there any questions? Yes?"

"Why do girls like boy on boy action and why do boys like girl on girl action?"

Equally monotonic, the man answered, "an excellent question, this is because when it comes to homo**sex**ual **sex**…"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see several people hiding their faces in embarrassment and some giggling at how awkward the whole situation was. He sighed, wondering, how could _anyone_ want to have any kind of sex after having Sex Ed?

"What about positions?"

_Oh god…_

* * *

The five of them walked outside, feeling thoroughly traumatized. Towa was the first to speak, "So…I believe we've all been educated thoroughly about the birds and the bees and the birds and the birds and the bees and the bees and whatever other variation there may be, right?"

Krad nodded, "thoroughly educated indeed. That was more traumatizing than anything I've been through before. I can't believe they even handed out **Sex** Ed bags…damn, that guy got to me, now I'm starting to put emphasis on that word too."

Aku looked over, "is there anything good in them?"

Dark raised a brow, "…what would you consider good? Your face's still red by the way."

The boy shrugged and dug through the bag, "I'm surprised yours isn't. Let's see, pamphlets, more pamphlets and…oh my god…" he looked back up, face even more flushed, "they've really thought of everything possible, haven't they?"

The rest of the group looked down at their bags for a moment, then Dark thrusted his towards his friend, "…here Aku, you can have mine."

"What! I don't want it! Take it back! Take it back!"

"Just take it tomato head!"

"No! You keep it!"

Daisuke suddenly looked over, "hey…" everyone stopped for a moment, "doesn't that mean between Aku and Cass, Aku's the uke?"

Aku's face lit up even more while the rest of the group burst into laughter. Towa patted Krad on the back, "looks like you're not the only slow one around here. How adorable! Dai-chan's so innocent!"

"Oh my god Dai-chan, I love you. No one else could've done that better, right Aki-chan?"

"Shut up!"

The redhead merely furled his brows, "but…I guess I shouldn't ask…"

Cass raised a brow, unfazed by the boy's earlier comment, possibly due to previous years of experience. "You might as well ask since you've got everyone's attention."

The younger boy continued looking deep in thought, "You wouldn't mind? Oh…I was just wondering if you can apply this scenario to a kiss…I mean the other day Dark and Aku-kun kissed, right? Who was the seme there?"

Towa blinked, "it's amazing how you can ask all this with that innocent tone of yours, Dai-chan."

Dark huffed and stuck his nose up, "well _obviously_ I'd be the seme!"

His friend snarled and gave the other a whack on the head, "what are you talking about! It'd be me! I'm taller than you by like a _mile_!"

"But I'm manlier, _Aki-chan_!"

"In your dreams!"

"Hey, _who_ calls _who_ 'boss man'!"

"I'm not the one who overreacts like a jealous girl over unnecessary things!"

"That was only because I was upset that you went and told Towa first instead of me!"

"Because everyone knew you'd overreact like a jealous girl!"

"You already made that point!"

Just then they walked past a group of girls who looked over at the two and frowned anxiously, "Oh no, why are Dark-sama and Aku-sama fighting?"

Cass smiled, "don't mind them, they're just fighting over who's seme. Maybe they should just take turns, hm?"

A moment later, half the girls ended up squealing excitedly to themselves and half of them ended up unconscious, and among them were quite a few were sporting nosebleeds. Krad glanced over at the older boy, "you're actually really sadistic, aren't you? Deep down inside, you're probably enjoying this in your own subtle way…" Then he noticed something, "Those girls, they remind me of someone…oh! They remind me of _you_!" He pointed a finger at Towa, "It's like when you had that nosebleed the other day when Dark said…oh-my-god don't tell me you were-phmphmtzph!"

Towa clamped a hand over his mouth and laughed loudly, "Don't be silly Krad-_chan_! Of course I wasn't whatever you were about to say."

"Mmmph!"

"You guys still haven't answered my question!"

"I'd be seme!"

"No, I'd be seme!"

"Towa, Krad-chan, you're girls! And all girls are experts on judging who tops and who bottoms, right? So tell us! Who'd top who?"

"Mmph!"

"W-w-w-what! You're asking _us_ to choose!"

"Yea! Is it me or him?"

"…"

"Are you okay? Towa-chan, your nose is bleeding!"

"…"

"What'd you guys do to her! She's not even conscious anymore!"

"Our question still hasn't been answered! Krad-chan, since Towa's down, _you_ have to give us an answer!"

"How should I know? Shouldn't this be something that's decided between the two of you?"

"…she's right! I'll _prove_ to you that I'm manlier!"

"Bring it on!"

"First test will be endurance! Let's see who can run the longest before running out of breath! Ready set go!"

"Hey wait! That's not fair! Where are we running to anyways!"

"Don't just run off you two! _You, _stop laughing and get them back here! And _you_, help me find a bench for Towa! She's getting blood all over me!"

Satoshi watched the scene unfold before him. There was Dark and Aku running off with Cass chasing after them while Daisuke helped Krad carry Towa towards a bench nearby. He stood there and sighed, thinking to himself about how he only had to put up with this for a few more years…

* * *

Nya~

And so I lied about updating quickly as I was swept away for a month this summer. Where'd I go? I went on my amazingly magical overseas vacation, that's where I went. Back to Japan along with several other nearby countries including Taiwan and Hong Kong where I pulled through and haggled with my crooked Mandarin and Cantonese. I never realized how much I missed Asia until now...sitting here with no cheap but amazing food or UFO catchers and purikura (Jap) or really cool and affordable clothes (more so in TW and HK). I mostly miss the food and the clubs but the people were awesome too-and enough of my ranting and excuses. Here's an update! Again, I'm hoping that my fics aren't taking a dive for the crappy. I'm also hoping my English hasn't deteriorated after not having spoken it for a month. But anyways, hope you'll enjoy this!


	15. Chapter 14

Hi

Chapter 14:

When that traumatizing day was finally over, Krad was quite happy to say that things mostly went back to normal. And by 'normal' it meant him attending an all girls' school, so overall, 'normal' didn't mean much.

After a date with Dark, the sun was setting and he finally returned to his room where he found his roommate in front of a computer and engrossed in something. Then, after changing into more comfortable clothing since he didn't have to keep a bra on all the time anymore, he made his way over towards the girl. "Hey Towa, what're you looking at?"

"Nothing, just browsing through yours and Dark's official fansite."

Leaning closer, Krad blinked, "fansite? Hey, why's there a picture of me in a bikini? That's amazingly disturbing and inaccurate in every way possible."

A moment later, the pair both looked over at his chest before turning back to the screen. Towa let out a huff, "yea, no kidding. Your breasts aren't that big. What were they thinking? This was probably edited by a guy, how expected. You with large breasts," she reached over and groped him then let out a scoff, "you've got nothing."

And out of instinct, he shrunk away, covering his violated chest, "stop it! Towa, I'm a guy! I'm not supposed to have breasts in the first place, let alone large and out of proportion ones!"

"Fair enough," she sighed and turned back to the monitor, "oh look, a nice photo taken by someone from the kiss tag. It's of you kissing Dark right before the game ended."

His eyes widened as he did a double take only to see that the picture was an authentic one. "What? Seriously? Who took that? How did they even take it? Why's it posted online?"

Towa held her fingers up and began answering his questions one at a time, "A picture of you kissing Dark on the cheek during kiss tag. Yes. I don't know, but I can tell you the person's username. They took it with a camera, obviously. And it's posted online for the enjoyment of all those who're members of this fansite. By the way, out of curiosity," she asked, without ever tearing her eyes from the screen, "you guys have kissed before, right? You never told me about your first kiss."

"Huh," he reddened slightly, "what's with this sudden interest in my relationship with Dark?"

Finally, the girl turned around, "what are you talking about, Krad-chan? I've _always_ had a special interest in your relationship with Dark."

"…point taken," he handed her a box of tissues, "you might want to stuff these up your nose, I'd rather not have to clean up after your nosebleeds again."

"Thanks, how thoughtful of you. So…?"

Krad sighed, "It went something like this…"

* * *

"_Hey Krad, can I kiss you?"_

_He stared, "w-what?"_

"_Can I kiss you? It'd be our first kiss, you know?"_

"_Don't be stupid," he stared down at his feet to hide his face, "you're not supposed to ask for permission. Aren't first kisses are supposed to be unexpect-mmph!" Before he could finish his sentence, the other boy had covered his lips with his own which would've been fine until he felt that something was off. Pushing the Dark away, he wiped his lips, "t-tongue? Really?"_

_Dark merely grinned, "yea, how's that for unexpected? Did I meet your expectations, princess? Or did I exceed them by a mile?" _

"_I…I…" he paused as the other leaned in again. Expecting another kiss, he promptly shut his mouth and his eyes. But instead, the violet eyed boy closed in and gave him a light nip on the bridge of his nose instead._

"_Got __you __again," __he __spoke __softly, __smirk __still __on __his __lips._

* * *

Dark grinned as he walked up the path to the entrance of the girls' dormitory. Even though he'd just seen the blond earlier, he decided to drop by to confirm their plans for later that week like a modern day gentleman rather than simply calling her. Knocking on the door, he waited until it opened a crack, then he shot the girl a winning smile, "hello, is Krad in?"

The door swung open and the girl's face reddened as she nodded, "y-yes! I'll go get her immediately! Krad-chan! Dark-sama's asking for you!"

Waving as the girl disappeared down the hall, he chuckled to himself, "thank you."

A minute later, Krad appeared, "hey, what's up?"

"I was just passing by. So Saturday, we're still-"

Suddenly, there was a loud yell from Towa, "Krad-chan, you _idiot_!"

And a moment later, the blond disappeared as he was tackled down by his roommate, "ow, Towa! What are you doing? Stop it! You're bleeding on me again! I knew I shouldn't have told you anything!" There was a pause as the girl leaned in and whispered something into the blonde's ear. "_What_?" Then the two of them looked down before the blond shot up and ran back to their room. "Why didn't you stop me earlier?"

Towa then stood up and wiped the blood from under her nose and walked to the door with a casual smile, "Krad-chan will be back in a minute. I'm afraid I got blood all over her, and now she has to change back into proper girl clothes because she's stupid and getting careless, but that's okay because she's still my best friend and I still love her like one."

"Thanks, Towa…" the blond returned, rubbing a tender spot on his head, "did you really have to tackle me down?"

Green eyes looked over, "hm, you change surprisingly quickly, don't you? I guess practice makes perfect. And yes, I did, since I was in a state of panic and couldn't think of an alternative, less violent method at the moment. Let's see _you_ try to think of something rational when you're panicked!"

Dark grinned, "How exciting. Is it always this lively around here? That's pretty awesome, the only time we have this much excitement in our dorms is when Aki-chan's chasing someone-usually me, with his bat. And the last time he did that, he broke the lock to our door, isn't that funny? So what were you panicking about anyways?"

The two exchanged glances, "I was freaking out because…Krad-chan came back and changed but she didn't have a bra on when she went to open the door and you know how inappropriate that'd be." Towa inwardly patted herself on the back since she knew how uncomfortable boys got when the word 'bra' was used, and therefore, it was normally enough to stop them from asking further questions.

The blond mentally shrugged, it wasn't technically a lie. Sure, it wasn't the explicit truth, but at least they weren't blatantly lying. "Yea…you really didn't have to be so straightforward about it, Towa. Sorry about that."

The boy ran a hand through his hair and laughed, "Is that it? Don't worry about it, princess. If you come by the boys' dorms enough times, you'd notice how much we like answering the door in our boxers." From a nearby window, there came squeals from excited girls who were eavesdropping on the conversation.

Rubbing the bump on his head, Krad let out a chuckle. He missed answering the door in his boxers. "Really? I've never noticed it."

"Oh, that's because I make them put clothes on before answering the door for you. Like I'd ever let them come out and greet you without clothes on. Is your head alright? That looks like a pretty nasty bump you've got there. Should I kiss it better," he asked, adding a suggestive eyebrow waggle afterwards.

"No it's alright, do you know how many girls I'll have to tend to if you kiss it better?" He gestured to all of their viewers.

Dark smirked playfully, "well then, I could always help you tend to them. I could be the doctor and you could be my nurse. I've always wanted to try roleplaying."

The blond laughed and shook his head, "you'd be doing more damage than anything else. So why'd you drop by anyways? To watch Towa tackle me?"

"No, but that was definitely a bonus for me. I was just coming by to see if you were coming for that picnic on Saturday. Emiko made the food so you know it's going to be beyond awesome. Hey Towa, you'll be coming too, right?"

Towa pursed her lips, "do you know what the forecast for Saturday is?"

The violet haired boy looked up in thought for a moment. "Well the weather network said that Saturday's probably going to be overcast with occasional stalkers looming overhead. But we're hoping for clear skies and sunshine. So you two will be there, right?"

The pair nodded, "we wouldn't miss out on Emiko's cooking. I mean, Towa needs to take a break from all that chocolate she's been eating, which would also explain why she keeps getting all these nosebleeds."

"I can't help it! And you've been helping me finish them off too, so you can't complain about me!"

"Two pieces doesn't count! Besides, I'm not the one getting nosebleeds and getting everyone bloody, now am I?"

Dark watched as the two bickered with an amused look on his face, "it's really cute how close you girls are. But be careful, or I might get jealous, you know? Dark Mousy will die of loneliness if you neglect him," he placed a kiss on the blonde's head, "I'll call you later."

Golden eyes blinked as the other boy left, "Alright, bye…"

* * *

Once they returned to their room, the blond let out a sigh, "That was a little too close, thanks for that Towa." His roommate merely stared at him with widened eyes. He raised a brow, "what?"

She shook her head and continued gaping, "Nothing. It's just that…did your voice just change a little?"

Krad tilted his head a little before realization hit him, "oh, that's because you know about my little secret, right? So there's no point in trying to hide it anymore, in here anyways. This is what my voice really sounds like."

Towa furled her brows, "But then when you're outside or at school you…"

Clearing his throat, he changed the pitch of his voice, "I talk like this? Well I'm supposed to be a girl, right?" A moment later, his roommate keeled over in laughter and he could feel his face heating up, "what? I actually had to practice a lot before I came here! Don't laugh at my hard work!"

"You're so cute, Krad-chan. You're the most dedicated girl I know. I can't believe you actually practiced!"

Crossing his arms, he waited for the laughter to subside, "are you finished yet?"

Wiping tears away from her eyes, she nodded, "yea, alright, I'm sorry, I'll stop laughing now. Sorry. So what are you going to do from now on? I mean, you can't really just live your life as a girl, you know? Eventually it's going to leak."

Krad shrugged, "I don't know, I just figured I'd play along with it till the end of this year then I'd transfer schools or something. Even if I get found out, transferring is always an option."

Towa sat up with a frown, "no way! You can't just transfer away!"

He blinked, "hn? Why not?"

"Because I really like you-in a non-lezzie way! You're my best friend, you can't just up and leave like that! If you're gone, who am I supposed to gossip with or check out guys with?"

The blond tried his best to keep his expression neutral, "I don't know? Maybe other girls who can actually keep up with you and understand what you're talking about? Besides, Towa, I'm a guy. Even if you _did_ like me, it wouldn't make you anything."

The girl scoffed, "come on, Krad-chan. How many times do I have to tell you? I'll never see you as a guy, since to me, you're just a girl with a washboard for a chest."

"I still don't know how to react to that."

Towa smiled and held up her pinky, "That's fine, just promise me you won't go far away."

Sighing, he hooked pinkies with her, "I'll try my best."

His roommate's grin widened as she nodded in approval, "that's my girl."

* * *

"Leader, the weatherman said it'd be raining cats and dogs tomorrow, are we really still going through with this?"

"_Yes, number forty-three, you can't waver just because of a little rain! Just wear a rain jacket or bring an umbrella!"_

"What about you?"

"_Me? Oh, I promised to have afternoon tea with Rika and Riku so just keep me updated_-"

"_Risa, you can't be serious, you're sending your minions out into the rain? Are they really __**that**__ devoted?"_

"_Of course they are!"_

"_Don't you think you're taking this stalking thing a little too far? Hikari-san's a good person!"_

"_No! She's too…she's too tall to be a real girl and her hair's too nice! I swear, she's hiding something! I bet she's hiding her real gender! That, or she's an alien!"_

"_Oh my god, you're impossible! Look, I wouldn't care about what you do with your spare time but you really have to stop using our room as a meeting place and turn your stupid walkie-talkie off at night!"_

* * *

When Saturday came rolling around, the two of them looked up at the grey skies above as they made their way towards the park, "it looks like it's going to rain after all."

Krad nodded, "maybe we should have an indoor picnic instead?"

From the side, Aku looked over and shook his head, "no way, rain's part of the fun! We have this thing where once it starts raining, we all split and look for cover. It's every man for himself-shotty not cleaning up!"

"Shotty not," the rest of the group echoed.

Daisuke pouted, "That's not fair!"

Dark laughed and ruffled the younger boy's hair, "sorry, Dai-chan, you lost fair and square. Looks like you're stuck with clean up duty again."

"But I'm always stuck with clean up duty!"

"Aw muffin, that's just how life goes," the violet haired boy cooed mockingly.

* * *

Needless to say, about forty-five minutes into their picnic, it began raining. Then a few minutes later, it began pouring. Everyone looked up before getting up, "scatter!" And they all left except for poor Daisuke who had to clean everything up. The redhead sighed, "This is lame…"

"That's because you're always so slow to respond to their shotty nots', even when you're expecting them."

Crimson eyes looked up, "Satoshi-kun?"

The blue haired boy sighed and continued helping the redhead pack the things away, "Really, you're so useless sometimes."

Laughing, Daisuke nodded, "yea, I am, aren't I? Thanks for sticking around, Satoshi-kun."

Satoshi's lips curved upwards into a soft smile, "anytime…"

* * *

Towa blinked as she looked over at Aku and Cass, "oh no, I just ditched Krad-chan!"

Aku raised a brow, "since when did you care this much? Hikari-chan's a big girl, she can handle herself."

"But she's a big careless idiot...at times...and more so now than before."

The boy shrugged and waved a hand offhandedly, "don't worry about it, I'm sure Dark's got her. Hey Cass, did you see all those girls running away when it began raining?"

"You mean the girls from Dark's fan-club?"

The younger boy tilted his head back and laughed, "Yea, that was priceless-ah, crap, I left my jacket back there. Hey, let's go back and get it. I can't lose it since it was a gift. Towa, we'll be right back, alright? Just stay put."

Cass gave a mock-exasperated sigh and draped his jacket over the younger boy's head, "come on, let's get going."

Towa huffed and crossed her arms as the two disappeared, "way to ditch me. But then again, I wouldn't have run back with them anyways. Ah, physical activities really isn't my forte." She began walking down the street when she was suddenly pulled into a nearby store, "wha?"

"You looked like you could use a roof over your head so I thought I'd invite you to have a cup of hot chocolate with me."

Her eyes widened, "y-you're-!"

The boy in front of her merely shot her a friendly smile, "hello, Towa-chan."

* * *

"_Leader, we've lost them! They all scattered when it started raining!"_

"_Oh my gosh it's raining so hard, I'm not sticking around out here!"_

"_Poor Niwa-kun, he's stuck with clean up duty again."_

"_Leader, it's raining really hard!"_

Risa frowned, "what do you mean you lost them?"

From across the table, Rika raised a brow, "is something wrong, Risa?"

The younger brunette gave a weak smile in return, "no, it's just raining really hard outside right now, isn't it?"

And from beside her, Riku grinned and muttered to herself, "yea, if you're not careful, your little witches will melt if they get wet."

* * *

Dark was laughing as they ran back towards the guys' dorms, "I guess I should've brought a jacket so I could offer it to you. You can always have my shirt if you want." He kept a firm grip on the other's hand as he led them down the street.

"I don't think your shirt would help very much right now," the blond kept his eyes trained on the ground as they ran, occasionally brushing long, dripping wet bangs out of his face.

"That's fine, we're almost there. I'll just lend you a set of my clothes again!"

* * *

After what felt like forever, they reached the dormitory. Most of the guys were out doing their own thing seeing that it was the weekend. Looking around, Dark led the blond to his and Aku's room. Going through his drawer, he pulled out a towel, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, "here, you can change here, I'll go change in the hall."

Krad nodded and began drying his hair, "alright, thanks."

The violet haired boy grinned, "no problem, just call me when you're done." And then he left the room.

Once the other was gone, he walked over and locked the door then he whipped his shirt and stuffed bra off. After all, a wet, stuffed bra was the most uncomfortable thing ever.

* * *

Out in the hall, Dark pursed his lips and looked up in thought, "oh yea, I should probably tell her that the lock doesn't work," he put a hand on the knob and twisted it, "hey Krad-"

Inside, Krad was in the middle of changing.

A moment later, a scream came from his room.

"Go away, you stupid pervert!" and the red-faced blond chucked a nearby book at the door, slamming it shut.

Although the door smacked him in the face and caused his nose to start bleeding, he merely continued standing there. And all he could wonder about was what he just witnessed.

* * *

Krad was huffing, face still beat red. But then a minute later, he realized what'd just happened and freaked. _Crap, __he __saw __me! _Digging around his clothes for his phone while looking for an escape route, he finally managed to pull out the device and quickly called his roommate up.

* * *

Towa frowned when her phone started ringing. Pulling the device out, she shot it a confused look when she realized that it was the blond calling. She shot a smile at the boy, "excuse me for a second," and turned to the side and leaned over to answer it, "hello?"

There was a lot of rustling in the background, _"Towa? Is that you?"_

"Yes, is something wrong? I thought you were with Dark."

"_Uhh…I was and in a way, yes, something's wrong."_

Feeling anxious, she leaned down further, "Huh? What happened? You're alright aren't you? Where are you?"

"_Right now? I'm climbing down the tree that's next to the boys' dormitory. What are __**you **__doing right now?"_

"_What_? I'm having hot chocolate with someone."

The rustling stopped for a moment, _"Hm? Is it with that guy from Halloween and that kiss tag day?"_

"Yea, the very same. How'd you guess?"

"_Oh, nice, did you get his name?"_

Eyes widened, she covered the mouthpiece and sat back up, "you know, I never got your name…"

The boy looked amused, "Argentine."

She turned back around, "it's Argentine, thanks for the reminder. Now tell me why you're running away and climbing down a tree!"

"_Because I was panicked and I couldn't think rationally? I guess I proved you right."_

Towa couldn't help but smirk victoriously, "I told you so! Wait, why are you panicking? You don't normally panic. And be careful, that tree's probably wet and slippery, and if you fall and hurt your pretty little face, that would suck."

"_Thanks, yea, that __**would**__ probably suck. Dark saw."_

"He saw what?"

"_He saw me changing!"_

She stared at her phone in disbelief, "What? How?"

_"I don't know! His lock was broken or something, I guess! And he came back in while I was changing and saw me!"_

"So you climbed out his window and down a tree to run away?"

"_Wouldn't **you** have done the same?"_

"…yea, probably, except I would've beaten him unconscious first in case he tried to follow. Wait, so now what?"

"_Do you think you can come meet me somewhere? I need you to help me sneak back into the dorm. I'm in his clothes and I don't think I can pull off the being a girl thing right now."_

Her eyes widened, "What? You're out in public? What if someone sees you, you idiot?"

"_Have you looked outside? It's pouring rain like there's no tomorrow. No one's outside except me and other crazy people, so even if they see me…they're crazy so they won't care or remember. Besides, I can only see about an arm's length ahead."_

"Ah…I…okay, just tell me where you are and I'll come find you, alright?"

"_Thanks, Towa."_

Turning back around with her mind racing, she told the blond in front of her seriously, "I'm really sorry but I have to go. My roommate just got hit by a truck."

The amethyst eyed boy raised a brow, "and she called you?"

"Uh…no, that was the paramedic."

This earned her a confused look, "And the paramedic was the one climbing down the tree as well? The one with the 'pretty little face'?"

"No, that was my roommate."

Argentine shook his head, completely lost, "what? So your roommate climbed down a tree, got hit by a truck while she was on the phone with you, and then the paramedic started talking to you?"

Her brows furled, feeling equally confused, "yea-I mean no, I mean…" she got up, "ah, shut up, it was a metaphorical truck!"

* * *

Nya~

Whoa it's been such a long time since I updated my DN Angel fics...I really should get started on updating those again. I hope no one's super angry with me, actually, you all probably gave up on this fic and forgot about it. After getting back from my trip, I was going through my old fics and suddenly got bitten by the writer's bug(?) and yea, updated! I also realized that ff dot net went and deleted the cuts in my old fics which is super annoying (curse you, technology!). But yes, I know I say this every time, but hopefully I'll update again soon. Thank you for those of you who are still reading and reviewing! I love you all lots and lots! Enjoy!

(When's Krad going to appear in the new chapters? How frustrating! He hasn't appeared since like...forever!)


	16. Chapter 15

Hi

Chapter 15:

Towa was sitting on her bed and watching him as she swung her feet back and forth. He'd been lying on his bed ever since she managed to sneak him back into the dorms and they'd changed into a dry set of clothes. She asked him softly, "so now what, Krad?" He noticed that she dropped the 'chan'.

He rolled over onto his side to face her, "what do you mean what now?"

The girl shrugged, "I mean with Dark and everything."

The blond shrugged back, "what is there to do? It's probably over between us now, so you know what? Whatever, screw all of this. Risa can have him."

She frowned and got up. Walking over, she decided to sit on his back as punishment, "you don't mean that."

He let out a slight wheeze, "Yes I do."

"Stop your pouting. I mean, as cute as it is, this isn't the right time for it."

Krad sighed, "Yea, I know. Thanks, mom. So how'd your surprise date go anyways?"

The girl perked up, "oh, he said that I was very energetic and that we should do it again sometimes-hey wait, stop trying to change the subject! What are you going to do about Dark?"

He groaned and buried his face into his pillow, "I don't know, avoid him, I guess. Him and all his friends too. For all I know, the whole school already knows about this now. This sucks, why did I even agree to go out with him? If this leaks, it'll be all his fault!"

Towa looked down and began playing with his hair, which was surprisingly comforting, "you're miserable right now, aren't you?"

Trying to sneak a glance at his roommate and failing, he nodded into his pillow, "…yea, I guess a little. Why are you asking? Can you secretly time travel or something? Do you have a magical plan to make everything better again?"

She scoffed, "No, of course not. If I did, I'd probably be a magical genius and I'd be out making oodles and oodles of cash instead of listening to you whine. I was just curious since I can't see your face right now." She gave his hair a light tug, "Oh come on, Krad, stop sulking already, that's not like you at all. Why are you so upset anyways?"

Krad figured that his roommate would be able to tell when he was lying so he settled for telling her the truth, "Because I have this feeling you're going to make me confront my problems, so I figured I'd lie here and whine until you agree to let me off the hook and avoid the situation altogether because I know you have a soft spot for me."

"I thought it was because you're afraid that things between you and Dark are over now."

"Right, with a side of that too. So will you let me avoid him?"

Towa sighed, "I supposed, but you're going to have to deal with it eventually. Really, I'm too lenient with you. It must be because of your pretty little face. I mean, I can't help it if I have a soft spot for pretty boys and heartbroken girls, and right now, you're kind of both so…"

He raised his brow, not that the girl could see. "…I still don't know how to react to that."

"Just thank me."

"Alright, thank you, Towa."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm not comprehending. What do you mean she's a he? And what do you mean he just upped and left?"

Dark frowned, "I meant exactly that. Look, it's not like it makes any sense to me either."

His roommate rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "alright, go through everything that happened again."

"Okay, so we came back in after it started raining and we were both soaked, so I got Krad a set of clothes and told her to change in our room. I didn't think she'd start changing that quickly and went back in to tell her that the lock was broken. But then when I did, she was in the middle of changing and screamed something along the lines of 'get out, you pervert' and slammed the door in my face. But…and you have to swear not to tell anyone or I'll beat your face in, the thing is, she was changing into my shorts and she-he had, a _you know_…yea. And then after I got over the shock of everything and opened the door, she'd-"

"He."

"Right, _he'd_ escaped through the window."

Aku raised a brow, "he climbed down the tree? Seriously?"

"Yea."

The other boy crossed his arms and nodded his head in approval, "wow, that's pretty impressive. And it was raining too."

Dark glared at the other, "that's not the point I'm trying to get at. And yes it was, but as impressive as that is, focus! She-"

"He," his roommate immediately corrected him.

He gave an offhanded wave, "Yea, right, he's been hiding this fact from me all this time!"

The other boy nodded slowly, "well if you think about it, there's been pretty telltale signs…like how he kept making faces during certain parts of _sexed_ day, I'm surprised no one's ever picked up on them. Alright, anyways, back to the main point, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Confront her-?"

"Him."

"Right, confront _him_."

Aku shrugged, "okay, good luck with that, I get this feeling he's going to be avoiding you like the plague."

Dark snorted, "We'll see about that. I mean come on, she-"

"He."

"He can't hide _forever_! And is there _really_ a reason to avoid me? Well, I guess there is, but I can't see it happening."

* * *

But Krad _did_ avoid him.

With the help of Towa, Dark didn't even manage to catch a glimpse of the blond. Even after a week and a half of camping out at the other's school, they somehow managed to avoid him altogether. Retreating to his room, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Hey, stop being useless and help me come up with a plan to get her-"

The other was twirling around in his chair, "You mean him."

"I have to get him alone! I mean, I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, and how am I supposed to enjoy myself when I know I've got this dilemma waiting for me back at home?"

His roommate stopped the chair, rubbed the back of his neck and suggested, "Have you tried going to the girls' dorm?"

"Yes, but all that happened was the girls told me that she-"

"He."

"They told me that _Krad_ wasn't in and then they asked if we had a fight. And obviously, I laughed it off and said that it was nothing since that's exactly what this is: nothing. Absolutely no contact whatsoever! But that's not the point. After they closed the door, you can hear them yelling stuff like 'Hikari-sama, he's gone!' and whatnot. Not very subtle at all."

Aku sighed and sat up, "Alright, I guess I'll help you out. I've never seen you in such a pathetic state, you poor thing."

"Your face is a poor thing," was the immediate reply. "But back to the point, help me get Krad alone."

"Oh, so you're avoiding pronouns altogether now?"

He huffed, "Yes. Now shut up and focus. Do you have a plan?"

The other boy smirked, "see, unlike you, I'm still in touch with them-well Towa anyways. And remember that anonymous guy that got her a kiss tag? Guess what. He's got a name now."

Dark raised a brow, "hm? When did that happen?"

"The same day Hikari-chan made that daring escape. You know who Argentine is, right? Anyways, what I propose is: you get him to stand a couple blocks down from the school gates, you know, on their route back to the dorm. You plant Argentine there and while Towa's distracted, you'll get your chance to nab Hikari-chan. But since you're leaving tomorrow, I guess you'll just have to wait a week to carry this out. I guess you can look forward to coming back to carry the plan out now, hm?"

Amethyst eyes stared at his roommate for a long moment before grinning, "Aki-chan, you're surprisingly brilliant at times, aren't you?"

His roommate put on a mock-hurt expression, "What? That's the thanks I get for helping you deviate this amazing plan? Surprisingly brilliant at times?"

Dark scoffed, "yea well, I'm coming up with all the details so whatever."

The other boy raised a brow, "details? Really now, pray tell."

"It goes like this: we get that Argentine kid and have him distract Towa, like what you said. Then I pull Krad into the alley and confront…Krad and ask Krad if she-"

"He."

"Damn it! If _Krad_ actually likes me and why _Krad's_ been avoiding me and once that's all sorted out, and it turns out that, why yes! _Krad's_ still in love with me! We'll-"

Aku made a face, "Don't say it. Come on, I never did this to you."

He grinned, "I don't know what you're talking about. Say what? Kiss? _Make__out_?"

"Aw, you did that purpose. Stop being such a jerk. I helped you plan that out, you know."

* * *

Towa's cell phone rang. She turned away from her monitor to shoot him a grin, "Krad, guess what?"

He looked over from the book he'd been reading, "What?"

"Looks like you won't have to hide or dive into alleyways for a week! Dark went on vacation with his family so you're safe!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Krad's shoulders slumped, "finally, a break. Who would've thought that avoiding someone would be so much work? At least he didn't tell everyone about what happened."

She frowned, "Well, first of all, no one said you _had_ to avoid him. You wouldn't even have had to go through all this if you'd just confronted him. But then again, I suppose all taht running and hiding _is _good exercise."

The blond sat up, "Wait, how'd you find out about Dark going on vacation? I mean, I never heard anything about it."

"Hm? What do you mean? You know, just because you're avoiding Dark and making me avoid him too doesn't mean I'm not still in touch with other people like Aku or Cass. They've been keeping me updated, how else would I've known about what days to hide and whatnot? We kind of turned it into a game, Aku's on Dark's side where they're trying to find you and I'm on your side and you know, we're trying to keep you hidden. So far, I'm pretty sure I'm winning."

"You turned this into a game?"

"What? I'm just making the most out of a bad situation." The girl sighed, "It's too bad though, you two make such a cute couple…"

He lowered his book and glanced at his roommate, "are you talking about us in real life or are you talking about us in that fan-story you're reading?"

"It's called fanfiction! And it's really cute! In this one chapter, Dark saves you from this poisonous apple by eating it himself and you had to kiss him to wake him up!"

"Isn't that just a messed up version of Snow White-"

Towa ignored him and continued ranting, "or this other one I was reading yesterday, where you're dying and Dark promises to never love anyone ever again! It was so tragic!"

The blond furled his brows, "oh, is that why you were crying yesterday?"

"It was so sad! Oh! I know one that you'll like!"

Krad shook his head, "no way, I'm not reading stories people wrote about me."

"But this one's so relatable to your situation! It's about you being a guy and dressing up like a girl-except it's to get Dark to like you instead of it being a mistake, but still! It's close enough, right? Unless you prefer being a girl and dressing up like a guy to get into the guy's school…"

Golden eyes widened, "what? Where do people come up with these insane ideas?"

Laughing and turning back to the screen, Towa smiled, "it's kind of unsettling for you, right? The fact that someone might've written or imagined what actually happened to you in real life. Of course, they wouldn't know it's actually the truth, but still! I mean…"

After a moment of silence, he began wondering why his roommate suddenly stopped talking and looked over. She was hunched over and holding her nose. Worriedly, he got up and passed her a box of Kleenexes, "Towa? What happened?"

"Nothing…"

Unconvinced, he looked at the screen and frowned, "really? You're getting a nosebleed over fruits? I don't get it. Is 'lemon' a codeword for something?"

* * *

A week later, as he was walking home with Towa, everything was going as well as usual until they noticed a blond figure standing a bit away and waving at them. Towa lit up and tugged at his sleeve, "look, that's Argentine! I'll be right back!" And then she ran ahead to talk to the boy.

Sighing, he figured that there was no way around it and continued walking. But then suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him off the path and down an alley.

He had the wind knocked out of him as he got pulled away from his distracted roommate. And before he could call out to the other, he was pressed up against a wall and had someone kissing him rather forcefully. Turning his head away, he stared at his assaulter, "Dark? What are you doing?"

"Ah damn, I got it in the wrong order. Pretend that didn't just happen," he shot the blond a serious look, "aren't you going to ask me?"

Krad blinked, "ask you what?"

The other boy raised a brow, "Come on, I was away for a week! Aren't you the least bit curious as to whether I found myself an exciting vacation fling or not?"

He frowned, "should I be?"

"Fine, fine, fine…but just in case you were wondering, I didn't have a fling of any kind since I'm not the cheating type since we're technically still going out, right? On the more serious hand, we have to talk. Now I only have one question for you so answer it honestly, okay?"

He nodded and waited for it. But the question never came. The other boy just stood there, staring solemnly at him. Averting his eyes, he couldn't help but fidget, feeling more unnerved by the second. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and pleaded softly, "…Dark? Please say something, I can't stand you just staring like that. Look, if you're angry or upset, fine. If you don't want to see me anymore, fine. Just say something already."

Dark took a deep breath, "Krad, did you actually like me or were you just using me as a way to cover up your secret? …just tell me, were you using me?"

The blond paused and blinked before slowly replying, "no, but upon retrospect, that probably would've been a really good idea." Inwardly, he wondered why he never thought about it before he realized what the other had just asked him. "Wait, does that mean you don't care about me being a guy?"

The violet haired boy leaned forward and laughed in relief, "oh thank god. Krad, I don't care whether you're a girl or boy or even an alien. I like _you_. Actually, after this entire mess, I'm not even sure which gender to associate you with anymore. In my mind, you're just Krad now, isn't that romantic? So yes, we're still going out unless you're against the idea."

He frowned, "No I'm not against the idea or anything. But you know, if you're going to have to associate me with one gender or the other, I'd prefer to be male."

Dark merely smiled at him before perking up, "Oh yea, and one more thing…"

Krad raised a brow, "what is it?"

Dark leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips before grinning, "Shotty not uke!"

He gaped as the other boy let go and took off laughing like a madman. "_What_? You can't just do that! That's not fair! Get back here, Dark!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

_"Number fourteen to Leader! Leader, do you read me? You won't believe what I just found out! Over."_

* * *

Nya~

What's this? _**Two**_ updates in a _month(ish)_? (Gasp!) Let's end this chapter with an ominous cloud because I'm mean like that. I suppose I should start winding this fic down, no? You guys are probably sick of waiting/wondering if I'm going to update anyways. I really want to start new fics but I probably shouldn't, hm? Looking at the page, I realized that this fandom's really died down since I started (eons and eons ago...where did all those years go?)...but DNA will always be the one fandom that got me started my nonexistent writing career and number one in my heart. But speaking of fandom, Krad still hasn't appeared and every time a new chapter comes out I find myself pounding on something in frustration (my chair or couch, depending on what I'm sitting on). I really wish Kraddy-kins would show up already! Anyways...look I updated relatively quickly! And school's starting again soon so we'll see how long it takes me to get the next chapter typed up. Thank you those of you who are still reading my fics! And I especially love you reviewers, your encouragement, support and patience always keeps me going! Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 16

Hi

Chapter 16:

Lowering the juice box he'd bought earlier in surprise, he stared at his roommate, "Hey Towa, when'd you get back?"

Looking up from the monitor, she smiled, "awhile ago. I couldn't find you anywhere and I got a message from Aku, so I figured that I might as well head back and wait for you."

He leaned in to read the message on her phone.

'_Victory's mine!'_

"So you and Dark made up and are now back together, hm?"

Krad frowned, "what? How'd you know? I _just_ got back!"

"Well, Aku won our game, so that could only mean that Dark found you. And then I got _this_ message a little while ago." She held her phone up again.

'_So they got back together.'_

Running a hand through his hair, he let out an exasperated sigh, "seriously? You two need to stop gossiping like girls, which, I suppose is fine for you, but Aku? Really? As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that you guys know my secret."

Towa shrugged, "it can't be helped since you're the most exciting thing that's happened to us since forever! How can we _not _talk about you? Oh, but speaking of your secret and Aku being a girl, I have exciting news for you! It's about an upcoming school event, and you're going to absolutely love it!"

"Am I going to love it as much as I loved kiss tag and Sex Ed?"

"You're going to love it even more! Unless you were being sarcastic, in which case, I'm ignoring it and sticking to my statement of 'you're going to love it!'"

He raised a brow and sat down onto the bed next to the girl's desk, "well, you're certainly getting hyped up about this big event. And _yes,_ I was being sarcastic, but go ahead and tell me about it anyways."

"Well," Towa grinned, "you, my dear, will get the chance to be a boy for a day!"

The blond frowned and raised the juice box straw back up to his lips, "Towa, how many times do I have to tell you? No matter how convinced you are that I'm a girl, which is something I strongly disagree with, I'm a guy. Despite how I have to wear a skirt everyday against my will, I'm a guy. And there won't be a single day that goes by where I'm _not_a guy, okay? One day, you'll see just how right I am."

His roommate let out a scoff, "oh please, you know you'll never be a real guy in my eyes. But that's not what I meant. Next week, we're having a contest between the two schools where all the girls have to dress up as boys and all the boys have to dress up as girls. Then, we're going to separate them into categories. There's the 'cutest', 'hottest', 'coolest' and maybe a couple other ones, and from them, we'll determine who's the 'best overall'. Then we're going to pit the best overall guy against the best overall girl to see who'd win the title of 'most convincing opposite gender'!"

Krad furled his brows, "Really? A school-wide cross-dressing contest? And the teachers actually support this? What's with Azumano and all these strange events? I can't believe they'd fund something like this!"

She shrugged, "The director thought it up himself, so the teachers have to participate too! It's like the last big event we're having this school year, so might as well enjoy it, right? Besides, if you think about it, it makes sense. Our school's for the relatively wealthy, so of course we're going to splurge on useless events and spend a lot of time finding ways to entertain ourselves. Aren't you excited about being able to dress up like a boy for a day?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"Come on Krad, it's a surprisingly romantic day. It's kind of like Valentine's Day except instead of just confessing, the girls really get to be aggressive…which is more romantic than it sounds. That, and some of the boys look so cute that no one really has time to care about anything else. Oh, I finished the next volume. Here, it's your turn" she passed him a book, "it's such a cute manga!"

He sighed and began flipping through the pages, "I can't believe you got me started on this. It's so ridiculous. No, love doesn't conquer all, why are they always so dramatic anyways? And no, the appropriate response to cheating accusations is not to show up with flowers. That doesn't make any sense. The least you could do is act a little angry. Don't just laugh it off, god, you're so whipped."

Towa let out a laugh, "I love it when you commentate on the plot."

"Seriously, Towa, no normal person would randomly show up with flowers."

"Unless you're Dark Mousy."

"Right, unless-what?" The two turned to find Dark sticking his head through the window with a bouquet of flowers in his arm. He blinked, "Dark? What are you doing here? And how'd you get past all the security they'd set up?"

Dark grinned, climbed into the room and held out the flowers, "that's why I brought these. And if by security, you mean the guards wandering around, I just told them that I was here to surprise you and so, didn't want to use the front door. They actually went so far as to point out your window to me."

He frowned at his roommate, "you hear that, Towa? There's a huge flaw in your security system, you better get it fixed next time."

Towa shook her head, "don't be so critical, Krad! Didn't you hear him? He's here to surprise you! That's so sweet! Besides, he's Dark Mousy, do you really think anyone _here_ has the ability to stop him from going where he wants?"

The blond paused and realized that his roommate was right. Turning to the other boy, he frowned, "oh you're good. I can't believe you're the kryptonite this place's security, and you didn't even do anything to earn the title."

Dark mock-pouted, "what are you talking about? I do plenty to earn my title!"

"Towa, please tell Dark that standing around doesn't count as doing something."

"Krad's right on this one. You can't just stand around and look pretty, that doesn't really count as doing anything. I guess you were jut born this place's kryptonite."

He grinned, "I bet I could stop you from sneaking in."

"Agreed," Dark leaned in, "if I ran into you, I wouldn't even have a reason to sneak in anymore, now would I?"

"That's not what I meant. Why are you here anyways?"

"Oh right, I came here with a purpose, didn't I? So you heard about our upcoming event right?"

Krad raise a brow, "The big cross-dressing one?"

A nod, "The very same."

"And what about it?"

"…so I kind of need the biggest bra you have…"

* * *

He shifted uncomfortably under his roommate's stare. "What?"

Towa leaned in to inspect him closely, "This is amazing, Krad. I never thought I'd say this but, you actually look like a guy! Here, put these sunglasses on. Wow! And a pretty good looking one at that! I can't believe this! You could probably get a job at a host club or something! It's like you transformed right before my very eyes!"

"What are you trying to say? And why are you even surprised? You _know_ I'm not actually a girl!" Fixing his white suit jacket, he glanced over at the girl, "You, on the other hand, still look like a girl. I'm telling you, guys and leggings don't mix well. You just look like a teenage girl who's about to run off with her biker boyfriend after she got into a fight with her parents over whether or not he was a bad influence on her. She argued that he was a nice guy but her parents obviously disagreed, so she ran off with him and they somehow get caught up in a gang fight or a dance off."

"…I could always try putting on a beard or a moustache!"

The blond quickly shook his head, "Oh please don't. Just put on a pair of jeans-put those down, not skinny jeans, and I'll drop the matter, okay?"

"Yes, sir! Are these jeans okay?"

"No. Why don't you just wear mine and use a belt?"

Towa raised a brow, "Krad, do you know how much bigger you are? Look at me! I'm tiny!"

"Are you calling me fat?" The second the words left his lips, he paled slightly. He really needed to go back to being a boy soon.

His roommate on the other hand, didn't notice anything unusual with his comment. "No need to take it personally, I just meant the fact that you're way taller than me and that it'd look absolutely ridiculous even if I were to roll the pant legs up. Are you worried about your weight?"

Trying his best not to act flustered in any way possible, he rolled his eyes and got up, "No, of course not. What am I, a girl?" Waving the girl away, he sighed, "…just put your jeans on and let's go already."

_While I try to remember what being an actual guy is like._

* * *

That day, the two of them walked to school. Dark had sent him a message earlier saying that there was no possible way for him to ride a scooter in a skirt, so that left them with no other choice but to walk. Deciding to avoid getting mobbed by the girls at the dorm, they left through the window; a habit that they'd picked up ever since Krad's escape from the boys' dorm.

Once outside on the street, Krad couldn't help but smile to himself as girls turned their heads to stare at him. Of course, it happened when he dressed like a girl too, but it just felt more appropriate when he didn't have to pretend to be the opposite gender. But then that happy feeling soon turned into amazement when they reached their school. With all the girls dressed as boys, some more convincing than others, he almost felt like he was at an all boys' school…until they opened their mouths.

"Hikari-sama? Is that you?"

"You make such a good looking boy!"

"Hikari-chan, please marry me!"

"You're even hotter than most of the actual boys!"

He grinned and adjusted his shades while his roommate glanced over at him, "you're totally enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I can't help it, now can I?"

"Sure, bask in this masculinity while you can, eh?"

The girls continued squealing, "You even have the voice pat down! Hikari-sama, you're so cool!"

* * *

"Leader, today would be as good a day as any to expose him, don't you think?"

"But Leader, he's so good looking! Please don't!"

"But think about it, if we expose him, then he'll have to dress like that all the time!"

"I kind of like him in a skirt though, and we get to stare at him all day when he's here. If we expose him, he'll have to go to the boys' school."

"That's true…who would've ever thought that he was actually a guy. Leader, what are we going to do?"

"Leader?"

Risa continued gaping. She hadn't expected the blond to look _that_good. And despite her plans to expose him, she didn't think having confidence in being able to approach him while he looked like _this_. It would've been so much easier to deal with if he was wearing a skirt. "We…we'll expose him next time!"

* * *

While basking in the attention he was getting as a guy, he noticed something missing, "hey Towa, where are all the 'ladies' at?"

"If you're talking about _this_ lady, then I'm right here," a voice interrupted them.

The two turned around only to find a female version of Dark's group standing there. He gave an amused snort, "you guys are way too good at this. Are you wearing make up? Wow…you actually look really good, especially Satoshi. I never expected him to look quite so…good."

"I know, right? He's a natural at this!" He waved happily to Towa, "you still look like a girl, Towa. I guess not everyone can pull off being a guy quite like Krad, hm? Ugh, I don't know how you ladies do this every day! Skirts, bras and make up? It's way too much work!"

Towa shrugged, "you get used to it. Dai-chan! You look so cute! I can't believe my eyes!"

The redhead merely stood there and blushed, "thank you."

But then she looked over to the next person, "Cass looks like a really strict older sister, and Aku…looks like a big sister from the yakuza or something."

Krad blinked, "she's right, you know? The only thing you really need to look the part are the tattoos."

Towa grinned, "Maybe he should just be a geisha then."

He shook his head, trying to hide his snickering, "No, look, when he balls his fists like that, he definitely looks like someone from the yakuza. He looks like he's about to beat someone up."

His roommate's smile widened, "But he's probably one of those surprisingly delicate types, no? Cass, you better take real good care of this one!"

Aku glared at the two, "You guys…"

Krad shook his head, "Don't worry, you look good! Really!"

Suddenly, Dark leaned in close, "And what about me, Krad-_kun_?"

With his wig on, a light black trench and daringly high heels on, the boy winked at him. He returned the grin and tilted the other boy's chin upwards, "why you look absolutely stunning today, Dark-_chan_."

Placing a hand on the blonde's waist, he grinned back and leaned in to narrow the gap between their faces, "of course. I had to be. It wouldn't do if you or anyone else were to outshine me. After all, I have to make sure that at the end of the day, you're still mine. I can't have any girls or boys stealing you away from me, _darling_."

"I wouldn't worry about that, _babe_. Like I said earlier, absolutely stunning. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you today."

Narrowing the distance even further, Dark smiled, "why even bother trying? _I_ wouldn't complain."

They moved closer, and closer, and closer.

And then they broke away.

"Alright, let's get counting! Remember, to keep the number of 'unconscious' and 'nosebleeds' separate! "

* * *

Later, during their break, they were enjoying their meal on the roof together. Towa frowned, "what do you mean you two had a bet on how many people you could make faint and how many nosebleeds you could cause?"

Krad took a bite out of his lunch, "that's exactly what it means. And we would've let you join in, but everyone knew you'd be one of the casualties. Dark's estimates were surprisingly close."

"Practice makes perfect," was the reply. "By the way, Krad. I guess this is what you'd normally look and sound like, hm? Without the makeup and all that jazz."

"Well I don't normally wear suits like this…why?"

Dark grinned, "nothing, it just makes me happy to see this side of you too." Aku made a throwing up noise in the background. "Oh, shut it, Aki-chan. And it's actually Aki-chan today!"

"Shut up! It's because I was too lazy to put this damn thing on properly!"

Getting up, Krad patted the dust off his pants, "I'm going to grab a drink. Does anyone want anything?"

"Apple juice!"

"Chocolate milk, please."

"An ice coffee for me."

"I'm fine, thanks."

Dark and Towa got up, "hey, wait, I'll go with you in case you get mobbed." The two exchanged looks before running after the blond.

* * *

On the way to the vending machine, he turned a corner only to run into someone. He winced and immediately extended a hand to help the person up, "Are you alright?"

"Ow, yea, thanks…"

"Sorry about that."

Then there was an awkward moment when they both saw who they were talking to. Almost immediately, Risa scrambled back onto her feet, "Y-y-you! I know w-who you are! I already have a plan! I-I swear I'll get you!"

Watching her run off, he blinked, "what was that about?"

Towa shrugged, "either she's figured out who your big secret and just swore that she'd expose you…or she's developed a big lezzie crush on you now that you look like a super hot guy?"

"That wouldn't count as a big lezzie crush then, Towa. Besides, she's in love with Dark, isn't she?"

"Hey, there's no rule stating that a girl can only fantasize about a single person."

Krad raised a brow, "I find that highly unlikely. Wait, so if it isn't that, does that mean I've been found out?"

"You worry too much, I bet she's just fantasizing about you…and Dark…"

Dark poked his head out from the corner, "I hope you're only fantasizing about _me_ though, Krad. Is she gone?"

The blond sighed, "Yes she is and I'm not a girl. If you say anything else, you're just going to give Towa another nosebleed. And how can you even walk in those heels?"

"These pumps look scarier than they actually are. They're pretty comfy, actually. Anyways, let's get those drinks before people notice us!"

* * *

After they grabbed the drinks, on the way back, in the stairwell, Dark handed the bag over to Towa, "sorry, Towa, could you go on ahead? I'd like a moment with Krad."

The girl shrugged, "sure. I'm expecting a call anyways. Seriously, why do family vacations always fall on such important dates? I really wanted to see him in a dress today too!" She winked at the two, "oh well, don't take too long now, you two."

The violet haired boy grinned, "We won't. And don't go eavesdropping on us now, or we'll know since you'll probably be hyperventilating or something."

"I would not! I swear, you guys are victimizing me in your horribly attractive ways."

"You know you like it in that strange masochistic way of yours."

"I guess you got me there."

Once the girl left, Krad spoke up, "so?"

"It's not much, I just wanted to say that even if everyone finds out about your secret, that won't change anything between us, okay? Actually, I rather like seeing you like this." He leaned in, "and as proof of my sincerity…" and placed a kiss on his lips.

Then there was a flash from a flight of stairs down where Saehara stood, looking like a rather unflattering girl in his wig and dress, with a large grin on his face and a camera in his hands. A moment later, he took off, "this is going to make the front pages for sure!"

Krad frowned, "I can't believe this. We have to get it back!"

There was a tug on his arm, Dark shook his head, "don't worry, we'll get it back." He opened the door to the roof, "Aku, need a favour! Saehara's camera, ASAP!"

And clearly deciding to save his questions for later, Aku took off.

Towa shook her head, "look at anego go…he definitely belongs in the yakuza."

Cass smiled, "but isn't it cute? Be right back, I'll go make sure he gets that camera back."

* * *

Awhile later, the two returned with the camera. Cass was clutching his stomach from laughing too hard while Aku looked displeased. Towa tilted her head to the side curiously, "what happened to _him_?"

"Guess which little ninja princess just expanded his fan club?"

"Please don't say it…"

Dark grinned, "Oh? Ninja princess now is it? And how'd that happen?"

Even the redhead joined in, "please tell us, sempai!"

"Did you know that those things in his wig are actually kunai? So as he was chasing that kid down, right? And that kid was pretty talented. I've never seen anyone run that fast while taking pictures before. Oh, there's probably pictures on that camera, feel free to follow along while I tell this story."

They turned on the camera and began scrolling through the pictures until they came across a picture of Aku running, "Okay, got it, keep going."

"So Aku's chasing him while he's snapping away, then at one point, I guess it looked like the kid was going to get away or something so princess here grabs one of the kunai and chucks it. Amazingly enough, it actually ended up nailing the kid's dress to the wall, and so, we were able to catch up to him. Then after, the kid was still too busy taking pictures and gushing and wouldn't hand the camera over, so I had to step in. And on our way back, we kept getting approached by people who wanted pictures with the 'ninja princess', not that any of them got to, but it was fantastic. I bet you'll be able to find a video of it online or something later."

They scrolled through the pictures of Aku's action-packed adventure, then through Cass' very threatening expression, and then they looked back up at the pair. "You're actually really scary when you want to be, aren't you?"

Dark raised a brow, "What kind of relationship did you get yourself into, Aki-chan? Really, I worry about you sometimes."

Aku let out a sigh, "I wonder about it at times too. But on the other hand, this is all your fault, Dark! You and your stupid favour! Look at how everything turned out!"

The eldest chuckled, "what are you talking about, ninja princess? I think everything turned out rather well. I'd even go so far as to say that this is the best event that the director ever thought of. Besides, I thought you looked really good, and I'm obviously not the only one. By the way, guys, you can go and delete that picture of you kissing, but don't delete anything else, okay? I want to make copies."

The violet haired boy pursed his lips as he stared at the picture of him and Krad from earlier, "maybe that'd be a good idea. Since we already have a normal picture of us kissing, this might be nice, just for the contrast. Anyways, I think I look pretty hot here, don't you?"

* * *

Later that day, finally back in their room and back into normal clothes, Krad plopped onto the bed with a loud groan. "Towa, cheer me up! I can't believe I lost the contest!"

"Well, at least your self-esteem can't be completely shattered. I mean, at least you won the title of 'most convincing girl-guy'. It can't really be helped, I mean, from what I've seen, the title of 'most convincing opposite gender' is more often awarded to a guy than a girl. Besides, Dai-chan was absolutely adorable! I guess he just makes a better girl than you make a guy."

"Thanks, and that's supposed to help my self-confidence, how?"

"Still sulking over losing to Dai-chan?"

The two turned at the voice, "Dark!"

Krad frowned, "you know, you really have to stop sneaking in through the window like this. Seriously, go back to using the door."

He laughed, "No way! Whenever I come through the door, everyone ends up crowding around your doorway and eavesdrops on us. When I talk to your 'guards', I get to make a personal request for a little privacy, and since there's only 2 of them, they won't say anything to anyone else until I'm gone."

Towa crossed her legs, "So what are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, the ninja princess and her mighty protector wanted some privacy. I didn't really mind since I wanted to drop by anyways."

The blond raised a brow, "drop by to do what?"

"What else? To cheer you up, of course. And I know the perfect way to do it." He turned to Towa with a wide grin on his face, "ninja princess."

His roommate perked up, "of course! Why didn't I think of that? Ninja princess!"

And with the two watching him expectantly, he sighed, "yea, fine, I want to watch it too. Hurry up and find it."

"Just leave it to me!"

* * *

_A lot of murmuring in the background._

_Aku's back as he ran down the hall, then Cass's._

"_Oi, Saehara, stop taking pictures of me and hand over that camera!"_

"_Why do you want my camera?"_

"_Just hand it over already!"_

"_No way!"_

_The silver-blonde's fists clenched as he reached up into his wig and pulled out one of the weapons that was being used as a hairpin, "You stupid…unconvincing…girl, get back here!"_

_And he chucked it and caught the boy's dress, effectively attaching him._

_Murmurs of awe._

"_Gah! …that was so cool!"_

"_Stop taking pictures of me! Hand over that camera!"_

"_No!" The boy lowered his voice, though it was still somewhat audible, "…actually, tell you what. I'll hand this over if you tell me Hikari-chan's secret."_

"…_what?"_

"_I heard them earlier! Dark was saying that it'd be bad if her secret was to leak out to everyone, what was he talking about?"_

_Aku quickly turned away, "Tch, like I'd know. Go ask him yourself. Just give me the camera and scram."_

"…_fine, then for this camera, let me take a picture of you posing with me for the newspapers tomorrow then! I've always to take a picture with a ninja princess!"_

_Then Cass stepped in._

"_Sorry, pictures with the ninja princess aren't allowed. Now hand over the camera."_

"_Y-yes, sir."_

"_That's a good boy."_

_Then the crowd came rushing in with cameras._

* * *

Krad was gaping at the screen while Towa turned and stared at their visitor seriously, "Dark, that was absolutely hilarious and kind of cool, but what did Saehara mean by Krad's secret?"

Dark covered his mouth to hide his frown, "crap, he must've heard us in the stairwell when he took that photo…I was telling Krad that nothing would change between us even if his secret leaked."

The blond gave a weak laugh and pointed at the monitor, "Guys? This video's already gone viral. Look, the number of hits just jumped up a couple hundred-thousands. Everyone at school's probably watched it by now."

The other boy sat down and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "so what should we do…?"

* * *

Nya~

Look who updated what after how long! I'm always more productive when I'm procrastinating for some reason. Let's see, for this fic, I'm estimating that there'll be maybe 2ish chapters left? I'm really hoping that I'll get around to finishing a couple of my fics since the plots never really leave my head unless I write them out. After editing this fic from beginning to end, I realized just how much my style's changed since I started. Then I wondered if I'll ever 'retire' from writing fics. Though updates may become less frequent, I hope I won't stop writing ever, just because it's so damn fun. Anyways, enough of my rambling. If I don't update before Christmas, and New Years then have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! Much love to all my readers! Please continue supporting me in 2012 as well (until we all die)! Enjoy!


End file.
